The Love Game
by Gangnam Style X3
Summary: Hinata's stepmom was able to get rid of her by putting her into a contest which she was one of the lucky eight girls to win. Now she has to live with a handsome young man who she is trying her best not to fall in love with. Main pairing SasuHina. Also HinataxMany. There will be other pairings as well.
1. Disowned, New Girl, Old Friends

_**The Love Game**_

**All Your Hate X3 busting out a brand new story. This story will be on one couple only this time, so I hope that you will we enjoy it. **

**XXX**

She is in her room, packing her suitcases with clothes, jewelry, makeup, and other belongings. When the packing was finished, she got into the clothes that lay on her bed. When clothes were on, her long indigo hair was to be brushed along with her teeth.

When she was all ready to go, she was called down by a maid to see her father and her stepmother.

She stood outside a tall and wide fully decorated Japanese room dividers. On it was printed beautiful cherry blossoms and the door was painted black.

She waited for her name to be called telling her that she was invited in. in the room, sitting on two comforting pillows, was her father and his wife. She sat on a pillow opposite from them and stared into her father's white eyes with her light lavender ones. There was a moment of silence before her father spoke.

"Now Hinata. Do you know why I have asked you to pack your things?" he said sternly.

Hinata shook her head in response. With that, her father continued.

"We've asked you to pack because you are no longer living in the Hyuga household. You will be staying in a mansion with another clan."

Her eyes widened at what her father had told her.

_I'm leaving to live with other people? This can't be real! _She thought to herself in shock.

"B-but why am I leaving to live with another clan, father?" she asked.

Hiashi, her father, looked at his new wife as he answered his daughter.

"Your stepmother here had entered you into some kind of contest and you were one of the lucky eight to win. So now you have to leave the Hyuga home and go live with the clan who arranged this contest. She hasn't told me what the contest was about yet, but she says that it will benefit both you and us one day."

"And how exactly will it do that?" she said in a sort of angry, yet sincere tone.

Her stepmother then turned to her and began to scold her, sadly though her father wasn't paying attention to hear her since he was staring at his eldest daughter who was now leaving.

"You listen here child! You do not have the right to speak to me nor your father in that tone. You will treat us with respect."

Hinata rolled her eyes as she spoke to her stepmother in the same tone she did with her father, except without sincerity.

"Now that I have listened to you _woman_, you have to listen to me." With these words her father snapped out of his daze as both him and his wife looked at her with shock.

"You are right. I have no right to talk to my father nor mother in that tone, but you are not my mother. You are merely a replacement. So I can talk to you what ever way I'd like. Plus, I always knew that the day would come where you would finally get rid of me like you did my younger sister, Hanabi, and my older cousin, Neji. Are you satisfied with yourself yet? You get to have my father all to yourself with no kids to distract you."

She closed her eyes expecting her father to scold her for what she had said to her new mother, but he didn't. Instead, he just sat there with a smile on his face and his eyes closed, knowing that his wife, Nitara, was staring at him wanting him to do something. He was proud that his daughter has actually stood up for herself, even if was against his own wife!

Then Hiashi opened his eyes and spoke to his daughter with sincerity and a hint of sorrow.

"Hinata, someone will be here in an hour to pick you up and bring you to your new home. So feel free to use that time to do what ever you'd like. You are dismissed."

Nitara looked at Hiashi with shock and then at Hinata with disapproval yet satisfaction. Hinata stood up from her pillow and bowed at her father and then walked out of the room. As soon as she shut the door, she could hear Nitara yelling at her father for not yelling at Hinata for such rude words toward her.

.

.

.

An hour went by and Hinata used that time to say good-bye to her servants and maids, but spent most of her time in her family's garden which was the place she loved the most. She loved it so much because that was the place her and her real mother always sat together and had their mother-daughter relationship there.

She sat in the garden in the very same spot she always did when her mother was alive, until a maid came outside and called for her.

"Excuse me, Lady Hinata. There is someone here to pick you up for your new home." She said sadly. All the maids and servants loved Hinata because she was just like her mother. Kind, caring, beautiful, and smart.

She stood up and walked over to the door where the maid stood and bowed to her and thanked her. She walked into the living room to find her suitcases already there and a driver waiting for her at the door. He grabbed her suitcases and walked out the door, as Hinata did the same. When she walked outside, she saw a purple limo in her front yard.

The driver opens the door for her after he put her things in the trunk. She looked at him for a while before getting into the limousine. It was an awkward silence throughout half of the ride before the young Hyuga started asking the driver questions.

"Um…excuse me sir? Can you tell me what exactly this contest is about, if you know?"

There was a pause before he spoke to her.

"So I see that you were not the one who signed up for this. Am I right?" she nodded her head in response. He then went on.

"Well this is a contest of love." Her eyes widened. "A family from the Uchiha clan has arranged this contest to help their youngest son find his true love because all he has done so far is sleep around with other women. For instance, his maids or any girls that falls for him when they see him walking around. I've heard that every girl that sees him instantly falls for him because of his looks. His parents got tired of this sleeping with different women and then leaving them, that his mother, father, brother, and himself have each chosen two women that they liked and thought were best for him and that could win his heart. In his case though, he just chose the first two girls that popped up. You were one of the girls chosen by his mother, so congratulation to being picked by a very nice woman." He smiled at her, and she gave a fake smile back. She wondered how this news would affect her father if he found out what this contest was about.

Suddenly, the limo stopped and the driver got out of the car. He walked to her door and opened it holding out his hand to help her out. She gladly took his hand. When she got out of the car and looked at her new home, she couldn't believe that this was the place she was now going to be living in, it was a huge mansion and next to it was a traditional home just like her old home. The limo driver got her luggage and carried it to the front door. He then walked back to the limo and before leaving, he wished the Hyuga good luck and that she will need it.

She walked up to the double doors and hesitantly rang the doorbell. It took awhile before anyone came to the door, so she had a chance to look around the parking lot. She saw the limo she came in parked in a spot that had her name on it, along with seven other limos. The others were pink, light blue, green, red, black, grey, and white. On the cars were the names Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Karin, Kin, and Tayuya. Aside from the parking lot though, she noticed that the front yard was very decorated with various kinds of flowers and it even had a birdbath to. Then the door opened and she put her attention back on the entrance to the house only to see three girls standing at the door.

One girl had blonde hair that was tied up in four ponytails with sea green eyes. Another girl had blonde hair that was tied up in one ponytail with part of her hair covering part of her face and also had sky blue eyes. The last girl had chocolate brown hair that was tied up in two buns and had chocolate brown eyes to match.

The three girls looked at her with smiles, as the one with two buns said…

"So you must be the last girl huh? Well I'm Tenten and these two are Temari and Ino. Do you need help with your things?" Hinata smiled back seeing as these girls were nice and she nodded her head.

Noting that Hinata had four bags with her, each girl carried one bag. When she walked into the house, Hinata saw that this house was actually quite traditional on the inside. She followed the girls up the stares and walked through some halls until they stopped in front of a door that had her name stamped on it.

"Oh, so your name is Hinata? That is such a beautiful name!" Ino told her, and the other two girls nodded and Hinata smiled.

When they opened the door, Hinata's mouth just dropped. This room was exactly like her old room. It was painted purple, light purple, black, and white and had some pictures of pandas on the wall and the same bedding she had along with a big closet. The girls walked past Hinata and put her bags on her bed and sat down on her bed. Just when Hinata was about to walk into her new room, the door right across the hall from hers opened. A girl with pink hair walked out with a pink robe wrapped around her, but showing a lot of cleavage. Hinata turned around to see her smiling devilishly at her. Then she noticed that the other three girls rushed to her door to see her to. When the pinkette saw Ino, her face when from devilish to irritated, and so did Ino's. Ino walked out of the room and the girls were now face to face.

"What the hell do you think that you were doing, Sakura?" Ino asked her.

"I _think_ that I was giving Sasuke-kun what he wanted. And I _think_ I did a pretty good job at it." She replied in a smart-ass tone.

This made Ino furious and muttered something under breath that Sakura heard.

"Slutty ass bitch."

Sakura then lunged at Ino and pulled on her hair. Ino slapped her in the face and tried getting her off of her while punching her continuously. Sakura started to slap and kick Ino multiple time as Ino did the same. The girls continued to fight for a while as Hinata, Tenten, and Temari watched. Then three other girls came and saw Sakura getting her ass beat. Two of them went to help her and started to attack Ino when Temari and Tenten jumped in just in time to stop them. Hinata noticed another girl with long black hair and black eyes staring at her with amusement. Then she looked back at the six girls fighting and charged at Hinata. Hinata easily avoided her assault by stepping back into her room. This made the girl fall on the floor. With all the screaming, the door that Sakura came out of flew open, and stood there was a tall, muscular, and handsome raven haired boy with onyx eyes with a tint of red in them. He was wearing nothing but dark blue boxers which were open just enough to give you a sneak peek of his manhood. Hinata was able to see part of it but then quickly looked away.

He looked irritated as he leaned against the frame of his door. He looked at the six girls who had each others' hair in their hands and then at the girl on the floor and then at Hinata, who was standing in her doorway blushing madly at what she got sneak peek of. She then looked up to meet the handsome boys gaze. They stared at each other for awhile and this made Hinata blush even more as this made the boy smirk quickly before looking back at the mess in front of his door.

One the girls that went to help Sakura, who had long red hair and wore black glasses, spoke out his name with somewhat lust yet slight fear.

"Sasuke…"

He looked at them and then spoke.

"What do you all think that you're doing?"

Sakura quickly got up and pointed at Ino. "It was all Ino's fault. She got jealous of me because I got to have sex with you and she attacked me!" Ino's mouth dropped when they suddenly heard a soft soothing voice defend her.

"N-no it wasn't h-her fault. Y-you attacked her fi-first." Hinata said as she looked away.

This sudden outburst she made shocked everyone. It also made Sasuke most intrigued with her now. Everyone turned their heads to look at her and she noticed. She then slowly backed into her room and shut her door quietly. With that, everyone now had questionable looks on their faces and sweat dropped, except for Ino who had a smile on her face. Then the girls all looked back at Sasuke with startled appearances.

From the inside of her room, she could hear that Sasuke guy yelling at all seven girls for awhile before hearing a door slam shut and footsteps leaving the corridor. The rest of the day, she spent putting her clothing, jewelry, makeup, and other essentials in the place she would like them to be.

It was the afternoon and Hinata had just woken up from a nap that she has taken. She opened the door to her room to go and find the kitchen when she heard some noises coming from across the hall, in Sasuke's room. It sounded like two voices. One sounded like it belonged to that red-head girl with glasses and that raven haired boy she saw earlier. She heard moaning and grunts and immediately ran out of her room and down the hall. She had a look of mortal fear and terror planted on her face. She never thought she would hear such noises coming from people before, and it scared her. She froze in her tracks before turning the corner to try and get the noises out of her head. When she finally turned the corner after a minute of waiting, she ended up colliding with someone.

Her arms came upon this person's chest as she put her head into her arms. While this person's hands placed themselves on her arms. The arms pushed her back as she looked up to meet the gaze of the person she bumped into. She was startled to see that it was Sasuke…or someone who merely looked like him. This man was much taller than Sasuke, and looked like a slightly older version than him and hand longer hair that was tied into a ponytail. Hinata then bowed her head and apologized to him repeatedly before he pushed her a few inches away from her looking up and down at her, recognizing her voice and who she was.

"Is that really you Hinata-chan?" he said excitedly with a smile on his face as his eyes lit up.

She looked confused at this man before her as she nodded her head. "Sorry, b-but, could y-you please tell m-me who y-you are?"

"It's me. Itachi. Sasuke's older brother." This name made the Hyuga's open wide as she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her back pulling her in for a hug.

"Itachi! I cant believe that it's you. I'm so sorry that I forgot who you were, please forgive me?" she exclaimed while pulling out of the hug, still each others arms wrapped around one another.

"It's fine Hinata-chan. I mean it has been years since we last seen each other. I cant blame you if you have forgotten me and poor Sasu-chan there." He said chuckling. "I was just on my way out to get some lunch. Do you wanna come with me? It would be a really good way to catch up on all the good times you and I had?"

Hinata nodded her head as the two backed out of the hug, and Itachi wrapped his strong, manly hand into Hinata's soft, small one. The two then walked out of the house, but before leaving, they both heard a high pitch girl scream of pleasure. With that, instead of walking out of the house, they ran out of the door laughing still holding hands, hoping not to hear anymore noises like that for a while.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please give me lots of reviews on what you think so i can see if i will continue with this story. And no I have not given up on my first story High School Lovers? anyways thanks and review**


	2. Dinner Date, Memories, Sasuke

New chapter so enjoy!

* * *

Itachi and Hinata are now at a fancy looking restaurant, sitting at a booth, each on opposite sides. And they both have their food and drinks.

* * *

Hinata had a pout on her face with her arms crossed, while Itachi was laughing at her.

"It's not funny Ita-kun! He was a big jerk and you know it!"

"I'm sorry but it's funny what he did to you all those years ago." Still laughing with Hinata glaring at him.

Xx Flashback xX

_There is a 5 year old Hinata with shorter hair wearing a beautiful black, purple, and white traditional kimono._

_"Hinata dear! We have visitors at the door so please come here!" a young woman wearing the same kimono as her daughter called out to her._

_Hinata came running to her mother's side who was a beautiful young lady. She stood by both her parents when a servant opened the door. Outside stood a tall man, a beautiful woman just like her mother, and two boys. One taller than the other. The taller looked around the age of 8 and the shorter one, 6._

_"Welcome __Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha to our humble home. Please come in and take a seat so we can get one of many meetings started." Hiashi said to the Uchiha family outside his door._

_"Hinata-sama, why don't you go out back and play with the boys while me and your father talk with their parents?" her mother spook in a soft tone, while the Uchiha family entered the house and Fugaku and Mikoto sat down on the couch while the two boys stood next to Hinata._

_Hinata looked at the two boys standing next to her and then back at her mother. "Why do I have to play with them. Boys are ewie!" she said to her mother, which made her laugh._

_"Well your not all that yourself princess." The shorter boys snickered. _

_Hinata turned around and they both glared at each other before the taller boy put his hand on his brother's shoulder._

_"Now don't be so mean Sasu-chan. It's just like how boys think girls have coodies." He puts his attention on Hinata. "Sorry for my little brother. I'm Itachi by the way. And you are?"_

_"Hinata." She replied with slight blush creeping on her cheeks._

_With one final look to her mother, Hinata showed both boys to the backyard. Immediately when outside, both Hinata and Sasuke began fighting and arguing with one another._

Xx End of Flashback xX

Both Hinata and Itachi started to laugh at the thought of their past. He then looked at Hinata who was still laughing.

"That was the moment all three of us knew that you two together was a bad idea."

"Yea. I couldn't stand him then. Tell me…is he the same now that he was then?"

"Hmm, let me think about it for a second. Yes! Except he is more like a porn star then ever."

"I bet. Hey speaking of him being a porn star. Do you wanna know what I remember?"

"Tell me please."

Xx Flashback xX

_There were three kids outside. It was Hinata, Itachi, and Sasuke, only that they were 4 years older now. Sasuke was on top of Hinata pulling on her slightly longer hair, while she was hitting him the chest trying to pry him off of her with Itachi trying to help her. Finally, Sasuke let go of the girl leaving her on the floor, while Itachi pushed him far enough away from her._

_"Sasu-chan, what is the matter with you? I never thought you would actually attack her!" Itachi yelled at his little brother who was now panting as was Hinata._

_"I told her not to call me __**that**__ or I would attack her. But it was her fault for not believing me. Only certain people can call me by that name." Sasuke replied with a victorious smirk._

_"ITACHI! PLEASE COME HERE! YOUR FATHER NEEDS YOU!" a servant called out._

_"COMING! You two try not to kill each other while I'm gone please." He replied with a serious look on his face as he ran off._

_The two were looking in opposite directions of each other, until Sasuke looked at the path his brother took to make his leave. He then smiled when he saw that his brother was gone and turned his attention the unhappy Hyuga seeing that she still wasn't looking at him. He then quietly crawled toward her so that she couldn't hear him coming. When she heard a noise that was close to her and looked in front of her to only find Sasuke pounce on top of her again. He grabbed both of her wrist and pinned her to the ground. All Hinata was wearing was shorts and a tank top. _

_"Sasuke. Get off of me. If this about calling you Sasu-chan, I wont do it anymore." Hinata yelled at the Uchiha boy._

_Sasuke didn't say a word to Hinata as she struggle to break free from his grasp, but failed. He instead had a lust filled features on his face. He removed one of his hands from her wrist and down to her waistline. Hinata tried to push him off of her but her attempts failed miserably. When she felt his hand move under her pants, her eyes shot wide open._

_"S-S-Sasuke? What d-do you think y-your doing?" fearful tone in her voice._

_"Just relax and enjoy it." _

_With that, Sasuke moved his hand slowly under her underwear and massaged her vagina. This made the Hyuga moan as she tried even harder to push him off of her. This only made Sasuke more horny. He then took both his hands back to take off his shirt as Hinata tried to take this as an opportunity to push him off, but still failed. Then he went back to massaging her womanhood again as he held her down. He licked his lips as he jammed two of his fingers into her with one hand, while using the other to muzzle her moans. Hinata removed his hand from her mouth so that she could talk._

_"Do…you know…what…I think of…you now…Sasu-chan?" she said between breaths._

_Excited he replied. "What exactly do you think of me now?"_

_A pause was between the two before Hinata put her palms up to his chest as she pushed with all her might._

_"I… think that…you will be…a major…porn star… when you grow UP!" and with that, she successfully pushed the young Uchiha off of her and immediately covered herself with her arms._

_Sasuke fell on his back as he still looked at her with a look of pleasure. As he went to grab his shirt, he began to speak to the now frightened Hyuga._

_"I think that you are completely right about that __**princess**__. And do you wanna know what I think about you?" he said now putting on his shirt and looking at her._

_She didn't say a thing, but just looked at him with seriousness in her pale lavender eyes. This made the boy smile as he continued to speak._

_"I think that you will be a lonely virgin who obeys everything that her parents say and will be a total killjoy when you grow up. And still be the shy little Hyuga you are today." _

_Hinata, now frustrated, stood up still covering herself and walked away from the now smiling perverted boy._

Xx End of Flashback xX

Hinata was now sitting with a pouting, her cheeks hot with arms crossed over her chest as she looked at a dumbfounded Itachi. Then, much to Hinata's surprise, he smiled leaving her perplexed.

"What are you smiling about now? Do you _like_ that he did this to me?" she asked with the same face but less red.

He waved a hand up defensively reassuring her that that wasn't the reason. "No no. It's not that. It's just that I've already heard that story before now, that's all."

"W-what? How? Who told you that horrible memory?" she asked nearly jumping over the table.

He motioned her to sit back down before he said the one name she was frightened to hear.

"Sasuke."

She sat back down very slowly with a shocked expression written all over her face. Taking this as a reason to continue talking, Itachi waited until she was all the way down in her seat.

"He told me this story two days after it had happened. At first, I was just as shocked as you were, but then I knew why he did it in the first place. That just made me shake my head and poke his forehead."

She crossed her arms again and looked the other way as a waiter came and asked if they needed a refill. Itachi shook his head, making the waiter go to the next table. After a while, she looked back at Itachi with scornful expressions.

"So you mean to tell me that he was proud of what he did to me? Proud enough to brag about it? Baka." She said sticking out her tongue playfully at her companion.

Itachi stuck his tongue back out at her before laughing at the memory from when they were younger.

After that, they ate their lunch, Itachi paid the bill with a tip, and the two were on their way out. They walked through the streets talking with one another, sharing what was left of their peaceful time together until they arrived back at the Uchiha state. The two were still holding hands like they were when they first left the house as they entered the front door. Little did they know that a certain four girls were watching them through a third floor window.

* * *

"So…looks like this girl has Sasuke-kun's older brother already wrapped around her finger." Said a pink haired, emerald eyed girl.

"Last time I checked, this was a contest to find Sasuke-kun's love. Not Itachi's." snorted a red headed girl with glasses.

"Maybe she is only using him to get closer to Sasuke-kun? Couldn't the be a possibility to?" remarked a girl with long back hair.

"That could be, but what if she really does like him and is not using him at all. I mean they did seem to look like they knew each other for a long time now." Replied another red headed female.

Sakura put her fingers under her chin, rubbing it. "If that is the case, then that means that she must be long time friends with not only Itachi, but Sasuke-kun too."

"This could lower our chance for winning if they knew each other beforehand. I'm not liking this very much." Added Karin.

"Well we shouldn't get to worked up over this idea now girls." Reassured Tayuya.

"And why is that?" asked Kin.

"Because… we don't know the exact relationship that these two had with each other back then. Just because that girl has a good relationship with Itachi, doesn't mean she has the same type of relationship with Sasuke-kun."

All three girls nodded in agreement to Tayuya's reassurance.

"So how do we tell if your thought is true or not?" Karin asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

Kin interjected before Tayuya could reply. "Well I think that we should keep this girl close and get to _know_ her better. That way we can talk about her relationship with the Uchiha brothers easier." With her arms behind her head.

"That's actually not a bad idea Kin. You know what they say. Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer." Sakura agreed in a fit of giggles.

Soon after, all four girls began to laugh devilishly at the idea of getting to know the secret behind the Hyuga girl's relationship with the two brothers.

* * *

Hinata and Itachi were down stairs sitting at the dining table chatting away. She was asking him about his parents and how they were and what has he been up to, as he asked her the same questions. Suddenly, Hinata asked him a question that he thought she would never ask.

"So Itachi-kun. How does this 'contest' work exactly?"

"What do you mean by that Hinata-chan? I thought you said that your limo driver told you about this contest already?" he asked with a confused expression plastered on his face.

"Well he did tell me what this contest was about. How this is just a way to find Sasu-chan's true love through eight girls and all that stuff. But there was one thing that has been on my mind since I've been here." She said while looking up at the ceiling.

"And what that one thing be exactly?"

"You already know that there are eight girls living here and all, but I'm wondering if it's like one of those love game shows that I've seen on TV before." She replied while looking back at him.

"Which part do you mean? Are you talking about how the girls live in the same place and as the game goes, they get eliminated one by one each day?"

Hinata simply nodded her head in response as Itachi ran this trough his head looking up at the ceiling. Within a few seconds, the information processed in his mind, he looked back at the questioning Hyuga.

"Well it is sorta like that, but not all the way."

She looked at him dumbstruck by his answer. "How so?"

"Well, for one, the girls do get eliminated one by one every two days. And second, we are not on live television."

The two softly laughed together when Hinata playfully hit his arm over his obvious statement about being on TV.

Suddenly, their laughter was disrupted by the sound of the refrigerator being shut to show a barely clothed Sasuke standing their with a tomato in his hand looking at the two.

"So Itachi. I guess she finally remembered who we were after all these years huh?" he asked his brother, but looking at Hinata.

"Yea, she does. And we went over things that happened when we were younger too. Who would have guessed that you did way more to her than you have told me." Itachi replied.

Hinata sat their looking at the boy who once tortured her years ago with a hint of pink blush covering her cheeks out of embarrassment. Unexpectedly a maid came requesting Itachi.

"Pardon me Itachi-san, but your father is requesting your presence to discuss an upcoming event." Said the maid in a respectful manner.

Itachi nodded his head as he made his way out of the room, leaving the two old rivals together once again. Hinata watched her friend leave before returning her gaze back to the now smirking Uchiha boy. She instantly got a look of disgust as she looked at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that for? Planning on violating me again Sasu-chan?"

"Oh! So that was one of the very many memories we had that you two shared I guess? I'm touched that you still remember that **princess**." He said as he walked closer to her as she tried to get out of her chair but failed when she slipped and he caught her.

He had a sly smile on his face as Hinata had a shocked one on hers. He then started to laugh softly leaving Hinata confused and a bit scared.

"W-what's so f-funny?"

"I'm surprised that you didn't tell him about the time we were in this exact same position and _something_ happened between us that day." He said playfully lifting his eyebrows.

Her eyes went wide. "I-I-I don't know w-what your t-talking about?" she said looking away.

"Oh really? Then I guess I will have to jog your memory for you." He said while pulling her closer to him.

Xx Flashback xX

_There was a beautiful garden in front of a huge hedge that from a sky view looked like a giant maze. In front of it stood an eleven year old Hinata and a twelve year old Sasuke. They were at a family park and were by themselves as the rest of their families were talking in a private building their. Like always the two were arguing over something once again._

_"It's funny how each year your hair grows longer and longer and now its all the way down to your butt. Makes it easier for me to pull on when we fight or when we have our __**fun**__ moments if you know what I mean." said the younger Sasuke._

_Hinata just stuck her tongue out at him as she looked at the maze next to her and then back at the Uchiha. She had a cute yet mischievous smirk on her face. This made him shift uncomfortably where he stood as he opened his mouth to speak._

_"Don't even think about it princess."_

_And as if on queue, the young energetic Hyuga ran straight into the entrance of the maze leaving Sasuke standing there with an angry expression on his face. He soon chased after the girl giving her enough space ahead of him, but soon enough she came into sight as he saw he standing there admiring some beautiful lilacs that were growing in the hedge. She turned to see him coming and immediately began running again. _

_As the two ran he wasn't far behind her. They ran for what seemed to be hours. Suddenly the Hyuga disappeared behind the corner of a bush, which made the Uchiha increase his pace. As soon as he turned the corner, he saw Hinata standing there looking at the pond with ducks in it, which was the sign that they made it to the center of the maze. She didn't appear to notice him, so he ran behind her and pulled her down so that she still standing but leaning on her back in his arms._

_This shocked the poor girl as she began to giggle. This made Sasuke blush as he pulled her in closer. He thought that she was so cute when she laughed, but she didn't know it. Suddenly her giggled were silenced when his lips met hers. This made the two blush even more as he caressed her for a few minutes until they heard a familiar voice calling their names. It was Itachi. Sasuke hurriedly put Hinata back in an upright position as he took a few steps far enough away from her. Hinata looked at him with her face growing redder every second. What just happened? The boy that she hated or merely disliked, her true rival just kissed her._

Xx End of Flashback xX

Hinata's face grew as red as a tomato, which was much to Sasuke's delight. He pulled her close and instead of kissing her again, he licked her tomato like cheek. This made her face heat up even more if possible. He then pulled her away and put her in an upright position again. He gave her a little smirk before turning around to make his exit while biting into his tomato. Mind you Sasuke was still wearing only his boxers that allowed Hinata to get a quick peek of his manhood. Before he could leave the room, he was stopped by two fragile arms being pushed against his bare back along with a soft voice.

"Why did you torture me like this when we were younger and continue to now?"

Sasuke was surprised to hear this, but just simply smirked. He turned himself around and put one hand behind her head and the other around her waist pulling her into his embrace, after he put down his tomato. The poor girl was on the verge of tears and he could feel it. The wet tears started to flow down her cheeks and onto his muscular, toned chest. There was a moment of silence between them as she wept into his chest, until Sasuke broke the silence, answering her question.

"It's because I find it funny the way you react to me. Your not like other girls, who just fall for me instantly. Your different…" he paused as he bent down to whisper in her ear. "…and that's why I like you." He said before picking up his tomato and leaving to his room where a certain long black haired girl awaits for his return.

Hinata on the other hand, stood there motionless to the response she was given. Was this another one of his tricks to get her flustered or something? Well whatever he was planning, she wasn't going to fall for it. She began walking slowly to her room as if lost in thought.

'_Maybe a nights rest is all that I need. I mean, this has been a long day after all. First I get told that I'm living somewhere new, then I meet Itachi-kun, and then there was…Sasu-chan.'_

With that thought in mind, she unconsciously made it to her bedroom door where once again she was met with moans and screams coming from the younger sibling of the Uchiha brothers room. She looked at his door only momentarily and shook her head as she opened her door and went inside. She outwardly sighed loudly as she made her way to her suitcase, realizing that she has yet to unpack her things. She stripped out the clothing she was already wearing and grabbed some pajamas and got changed into those. She then placed herself under the covers of her bed and drifted off into a deep slumber ready for a hopefully peaceful night of sleep.

Little did our young Hyuga know, that trouble was headed her way and being brought by four devilish, selfish, beautiful young ladies. Not to meaning to be a snitch, but their names are Sakura, Karin, Tayuya, and Kin.

* * *

I thank you all for reading and I am very happy that so many people like this story! ;) Anyway hope you enjoy this one and sorry it took me so long to write. I've been a very busy person lately. Please give plenty of reviews because I am thinking of adding some suggestions from you reviewers. thank you and have a nice day!


	3. Sakura & Tayuya, Mall, Bye-Bye!

**Thank you all for enjoying my story. So starting now, I'm going to try and update sooner than I did last time. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter to!**

* * *

She awoke the next morning with the one suitcase that she hasn't unpacked yet right at her bedside. That was when she realized that she wasn't home. So she slowly got out of her bed in a sappy way as she went to her closet and got out her clothes for the day. She picked out a simple white t-shirt with black skinny jeans and white sneakers. She brushed her hair and tied it into a ponytail. For some reason, this look on her made her look very pretty today.

When she opened her door after making her bed, she was met by two girls, who weren't her three friends. It was that pink haired girl and the other red head who didn't have glasses. They looked at her with sincere smiles planted on their faces. Surprisingly, our young Hyuga was bold enough to ask a question she knew she would regret.

"Um…w-where your other two friends? If you don't mind me asking?"

The pink haired girl replied. "Oh we don't mind at all. They are in Sasuke-kun's room giving him a little 'wake up call' if you know what I mean." she laughed only slightly.

The other girl with red hair began speaking. "By the way, before I forget to mention. I'm Tayuya, this is Sakura, and the other red head is Karin and the black haired one id Kin." Hinata nodded her head as in a way that she understood.

"So may we come in?" asked Sakura with a friendly smile.

"U-um, sure I g-guess." She replied motioning for the girls to come in.

'_Oh Kami. I hope they don't try to hurt me.' _Hinata thought to herself.

The two girls sat on her bed and motioned for her to sit and relax too, which she did. She sat down on her bed cautiously as Tayuya began to speak.

"So Hinata-san, we see that you've been spending time with Sasuke-kun's older brother, Itachi-kun, huh?" she said with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Oh, that, it w-was just some c-catching up that w-we did. that's all. N-nothing big." She replied with her hands up defensively.

Sakura nodded her head. "So this means that you have known Itachi and Sasuke-kun for awhile now right?" Hinata nodded her head. "For how long have you known them?"

"I first met t-them when I-I was five."

Tayuya clapped her hands for joy. "That's great to hear! You guys are all long time friends. So tell me… how did you end up meeting these two in the first place Hinata?"

Hinata looked down at her lap, having a bad feeling about this. "Well, o-our parents a-are part of a big c-companies as you s-should know. S-so they held meetings with e-each other. I was able to meet them on many d-different occasions until I was thirteen. That w-was when the meeting s-stopped."

"So you were thirteen when you last saw them? How old are you now?" asked Tayuya.

"I-I'm eighteen now."

"So that has been five years since you last saw them, and that means you are only one year younger than Sasuke-kun and three years younger than Itachi!" said Sakura in a matter-of-factly tone.

Hinata just simply nodded, not wanting to spill more about her past than she already had. There were only three girls that have heard the whole story, and they are Ino, Tenten, and Temari. She told them after they came to give her a quick visit after her lunch date with Itachi and asked what the deal was before going to bed. While lost in her daze, Hinata didn't realize that the two girls managed to leave from her bed and to her now opened door with smiles on their faces.

"Well it was nice talking with you Hinata…" Said Sakura.

"…But we really must be going now. We got to prepare ourselves for elimination tonight." Tayuya finished. "Bye-Bye!" the two girls squealed before leaving.

As soon as they left, the three of her friends came running in tackling her onto her bed asking random questions worriedly.

"Why were they in here?" Spattered Ino.

"Did they hurt you? Do you need me to hurt them?" asked Temari.

"Did they ask you anything inappropriate or uncomfortable?" questioned Tenten.

Hinata managed to get the three girls off of her so that she could answer their questions.

"First off, not they did not hurt me Temari, and no you do not need to hurt them. Secondly, Ino and Tenten. I don't know why they were in here. I guess they just wanted to talk and ask me questions." Hinata replied without her stuttering. It was mostly around people she was comfortable with that she could talk normally.

"Ok. that's good. But what questions were they asking you?" asked Tenten.

"They were questions about my relationship with Itachi-kun and Sasu-chan."

"Those nasty tramps! From now on, do _not_ let them in here or answer any of their questions. Got it?" retorted Temari strictly.

"Ok, but why? What's the problem?" asked Hinata worriedly.

"They are just using the information you give them against you and seeing how much of a threat you pose against their chances with Sasuke. We are just looking out for you as best as we can since elimination is tonight." Replied Ino.

"By the way, did you guys here about what happens with the remaining girls after the elimination?" asked Tenten excitedly.

"Oh wait, is it about that special guest that you get to meet the day after?" asked Temari.

"Yup. And did you hear which friend of Sasuke's it's gonna be?"

"WHO?" all three girls yelled excitedly.

* * *

Sakura and Tayuya walked into Tayuya's room. They were soon reunited with Karin and Kin who came along shortly after. All four girls plopped themselves in a seat and sat there in silence for a few minutes. Then Kin broke the silence.

"So what did you two end up digging up on the Hyuga girls relationship with Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san?"

"We found out some stuff," Sakura said with a frown. "We found out that their families used to meet up with one another until she was thirteen. She hasn't seen them since, up until now that is." She said while crossing her legs and arms.

"Yea well that tells us plenty. What else is there?" Karin asked, growing impatient.

"Nothing! That was all she would spill. That little bitch likes to keep her secrets safe, but I bet we can get the rest out of her to see the truth behind her." Tayuya practically yelled at first, but then calmed down a bit.

Sakura clapped her hands together rubbing them together. "Oh yes we will. And I don't plan on giving up until we got some dirt on this girl. Now enough talk about her, and let get ready for eliminat-" Sakura's words were cut short by the cheering of girls down the hall.

Karin, Tayuya, Kin, and Sakura all ran down the hall to the source of the screaming. It was coming from Hinata's room. Kin slammed open the door as Sakura yelled in.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" she said already aggravated.

The sight before them, was Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari in the middle of jumping on Hinata's bed, staring at the four girls in the doorway. Ino immediately went from pure joy, to pure pissed off.

"What the hell billboard brow? You don't just come barging into people's rooms like that!" she yelled at the pinkette still standing on the bed.

"Well I just did Ino-pig! Anyways what was all that screaming about?" Sakura retorted.

Tenten looked surprised. "So you mean that you and your group haven't heard yet? Looks like Sasuke has picked his favorites already then." She said getting a snicker from her fellow friends.

All four girls looked at Tenten with disgust, as Karin spoke. "What are you talking about buns?"

Tenten rolled her eyes at the nickname she was given. "Well, if you must know. Sasuke told me that a certain person will be meeting with the remaining girls tomorrow."

"Who could it be that would make you all scream bloody murder?" all four girls replied in unison.

Tenten looked to her friends giving them the nod as all three of them nodded back. Now it was their turn to speak in unison. "Naruto Uzumaki." They spoke in a whisper, but loud enough for the girls to hear.

It was deadly silence before a loud screeching scream came from Sakura's group. This made all the girls on the bed wince at the sound. Unfortunately, the girls screams were cut short when Sasuke appeared behind them looking quite annoyed. He was rubbing his finger on his forehead to sooth the coming headache while looking at the ground.

"Why the hell are all of you screaming so early in the morning?" his voiced filled with anger.

Sakura's group tried to act all cute and slutty around Sasuke, but failed. His eyes were set on a certain Hyuga girl much to her groups dislike. All four girls went back to their rooms to get changed, except for Ino, Tenten, and Temari who were still standing on Hinata's bed along with Hinata. It was a long awkward silence as all four girls shared a deadly gaze with the Uchiha. Although Sasuke was growing more impatient each moment so her repeated his question once more.

"I asked what was all the screaming about?"

"It was about what you told Tenten this morning about your famous friend Naruto coming to help you decide which of the remaining ladies should stay." Replied Ino slowly.

Sasuke looked at all three girls and then to Hinata and sent a smirk her way. He then walked to her door, but stopped suddenly at her dresser. He turned his head to face the girls before opening his mouth to speak.

"I'm on my way out to go meet up with Naruto at the mall. I won't be back until the elimination round." He placed some money on Hinata's dresser. "So in the meantime, I want you four to go buy yourselves something nice. Make sure it's nice enough to keep yourselves from getting eliminated. Also a new outfit just in case you make it to tomorrow." He went to the door and left with a quick smirk to the girls before any of them could protest.

Sasuke was already out of the house by the time the girls walked to Hinata's doorway. Ino then turned around and picked up the money that was left on the dresser. She looked at it for a few minutes before looking at her three friends.

"Why do you think he did this for us?" she asked, being very confused at the moment.

Tenten shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but do you think he did the same for Sakura and her legion of wicked followers?"

"I-I don't know. Do you want to go and check?" stuttered Hinata. She mentally cursed at herself for stuttering around her friends like she did when they first met.

All three girls nodded and they left her room. The first person that they visited was Karin. They opened her door enough for one of them to see. Tenten poked her head through, just enough so that Karin couldn't see her. When she saw just enough, she closed the door and turned to the girls.

"Well?" asked Ino.

"He didn't give money to her. She getting dressed now. But that still doesn't mean he didn't give any to the others." Tenten replied. The girls nodded once again, they made their way to another room. The next room was Kin.

Hinata did the same as Tenten, and when satisfied, she pulled her head out and gently closed the door. She shook her head as a signal for no money either. So the girls continued their search. Temari peeked in Tayuya's room, a no. and Ino looked in Sakura's room, another no. The four girls then went to Ino's room, the closest room to them, and sat on her bed confused.

"So if he didn't give money to them telling them to go shopping, why did he do that for us?" asked Tenten.

"I don't know. Maybe he likes us better than them maybe. Don't ask me." Retorted Temari.

Ino looked in the direction of her Hyuga friend. "You've known him the longest Hinata. Do possibly know why he did this for us?"

She shook her head, much to everyone's disappointment. "If I knew I would tell you guys, honestly. But this has me as confused as you three. Sasu-chan never pulled this type of thing before." She replied with a saddened look.

All the girls then became saddened at that moment. They were quiet for a few, until Ino lightened the mood.

"Hey! We should cheer up! We got a glimpse of what those skanks are going to be wearing, and we've got just enough money to buy something better than them. Maybe this is what Sasuke wanted, for us to show him how much more sexier we can be than those guys. Plus he said he was at the mall right? We could give him a quick preview of our clothes to see if he likes them before we try them on, am I right?" she said with determination in her voice.

"Yea, I think your right Ino. This could be our chance. Maybe he really did want this to happen. We should probably leave now then so that we can get a quick bite before we get to shoppin'." Replied Tenten happily.

And with that, Temari, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten all left the mansion and headed for the mall.

* * *

When the girls got to the mall, the first place they headed was the food court. They all ordered at different venues. Hinata ordered Chinese, Ino ordered Italian, Temari ordered McDonalds, and Tenten ordered Mexican. When they got their orders, they all met up at a table and started talking about where to go to buy their outfits.

"Maybe we should go to Rainbow. They got nice clothes." Suggested Tenten.

"That's true. But I like Hot Topic better. Or maybe even DEB. Now they have some nice stuff their." Said Temari.

"Also Pretty Woman and DOTS too. There are so many choices to chose from. Aagh! What do you think Hinata?" asked Ino in frustration.

Hinata thought for a moment before giving her answer. "I think we should go to-" she was cut short at the sight of seeing Sasuke in the food court with the famous singer, Naruto Uzumaki, with him. "Oh my gosh! Sasu-chan came to this mall of all the malls here!" she sighed at this realization.

With that all the other turned around to see that what their friend said was true. They wanted to run over and greet the Uzumaki, but decided against it. Instead Ino made a plan. She motioned for the girls to come closer, which they did.

"Ok girls, now this, we could use to our advantage." She started.

"How exactly?" asked Hinata utterly confused.

"First tell me which clothing store is the closest to here. One that we named?"

"Um… DEB is right around the corner of the food court." Answered Temari. "Now answer Hinata's question please 'cause I'm dying to know the answer myself."

"Ok, ok fine. What I was thinking is that since Sasuke wants us to find something nice, how bout we go into the store, purchase something we think he will like and go show it to him for his approval. Sound good? Eh? What's wrong Hinata?" she asked seeing as her pale eyed friend was looking rather unhappy. "Is it that you don't like my plan?"

Hinata shook her head vigorously. "Eh, no that's not it. I do like your plan Ino-chan, it's just that knowing Sasu-chan, he wont like anything out of DEB."

"Really? Then what store should we go into then?" asked Tenten, seeing as Hinata knew him best.

Hinata looked at her brunette friend. "That new corset store they just put in here. When we were young, he told me and Itachi-kun that he loved seeing women wearing those. So I say that that store is our best bet. But your outfit has to have some black in them. It can be any color you want, but _has _to have some black in it." She stressed the word has for a reason.

"Ok thank Hinata. That's great news. Now we know what to get for elimination, but what store should we go to for tomorrow, huh?" Ino asked excitedly.

"Well I want to go to Hot Topic. You guys can go where ever you want. How about that?" Temari said happily.

All the others nodded, when suddenly an unexpected tap on Hinata's shoulder made her 'eep' as scared everyone, but made two certain boys laugh. Hinata turned to see that Sasuke and his friend were standing before them with arms crossed.

"So this is the mall you decided to go to when I gave you the money, huh?" Sasuke asked putting his hands in his pockets.

Ino nodded. Sasuke continued. "Well since your already here, I guess I should introduce you to my friend Naruto." And as if on cue, a group of fan girls screamed out in realization of the singer being there and rushed over for autographs, only to be stopped by the cops that were there to protect him.

Naruto reached out his hand to shack all the girls hands as they introduced themselves. But when he came to Hinata, instead of shaking her hand like all the others, he kissed it instead, getting a deep blush from her in return. Temari and Tenten giggled at this event when Ino just awed it. Although Sasuke just 'hmphed' at it. Then he bent down to ear level with the girls so they could hear his whisper.

"You know this event did not make me happy right?" he said in a teasing voice. The girls looked ashamed. Sasuke then went to whisper in his friend's ear. When he pulled away to look at his friend's face, he was happy to see that devilish grin on his face, which made the girls worry about what was in store for them. Sasuke bent back down to finish his talk as the girls listened carefully.

"Where do you girls plan on shopping for the new clothes I told you to get?" he asked with a sly smirk.

"At that new corset shop they just put up." Tenten hesitantly answered.

"Oh, that shop sounds like a good one for our entertainment. Lets go." He said as him and Naruto began to walk for the corset shop. The girls waited, not wanting to follow, but when they realized they were being waited on, they got up slowly and slowly walked to follow the two devious boys.

* * *

When they got to the corset store, 'Beautiful Body', all six of them walked in. when they were in the middle of the store, Sasuke stopped them to tell them what he had in mind for their punishment.

"Ok. What we pick out, you have to try on and show us. We will pick four outfits for each of you. And then you can pick out the outfit you want. Got it?" he said with a smirk to the girls, before leaving to go and talk to the manager of the store.

Ino snorted at his weak attempt at a punishment. "Ha! Is that it? That's not so bad." She started to laugh until Naruto shushed her.

"That's not all Ino. With the outfit that you pick out, we have to help you get in, and out of it. And just so you know, it's going to be me and Sasuke-teme in one dressing room with one of you at a time. So you all will have to wait your turn, because the manager won't let you in the changing room if we aren't in it with you. Right Sasuke?" he said with the same devilish smirk as Sasuke came back nodding his head pointing to the manger of the store.

The girls wide eyed, turned slowly to see that the manager was giving them a glare saying don't-you-dare-disobey. They then turned back to the two boys who had the same glare but with a smirk. Naruto turned to Sasuke opening his mouth to speak.

"So who do we pick on first Teme?"

"How about Temari?" he asked happily. Temari looked mad for a second as they were picking on her first.

"Ok." Naruto answered.

"Who shall go after her Dobe?"

"How about Ino?"

"Fine, and then Tenten?"

"And then finally, last but certainly not least, Hinata-chan." Both boys smiled evilly as they looked at the panicking Hyuga.

And with that, Naruto and Sasuke began their search for the four outfits for Temari, and then Ino, and then Tenten, and then Hinata. All the outfit's they chose were ones that were the type to hardly cover anything. They had short skirts that if just by bending over, you could see their underwear and their breast. They also showed part of their stomachs because of the lace that tied it together and because some were see-through. As the girls grabbed their clothes from the boys, and made their way to the dressing rooms, they heard Naruto yelling to them.

"Don't forget to do a sexy pose for us when you come out, alright!" this made him and Sasuke chuckle at the thought of them doing that for them, like were strippers.

When they all came out in their first outfits, the boys almost laughed themselves to death at the sight of their faces. The girls were pissed the fuck off. These two were embarrassing them, over being at the same mall as them! This was ridiculous! As the girls got into their second outfits, Naruto almost had a nosebleed at the sight of them. Sasuke just sat there smirking. When they were in their third outfit, Sasuke almost had a nosebleed along with Naruto, because all the girls decided to bend over to show them their asses as they laughed at the two. In their final outfit, the boys actually did have a nosebleed this time because both Tenten and Temari bent over to show them their cleavage while Hinata and Ino pulled their tops down to give the boys the thought of seeing their tits. Well actually Ino did give out one nipple to tease them while Hinata just pulled it down to where hers could almost come out.

Then the girls got back into the clothes they came in and had hands on hips as they smirked at the boys.

"Satisfied?" asked Ino in a smart ass tone.

"Almost." Joked Sasuke.

"You still have one more thing to do remember?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow.

This made the girls frown instantly as they slowly went to pick out their outfits for elimination.

Ino pick up a light blue corset that had black ribbons tied down the front with a black puffy skirt. It had thin straps that went over her arms to keep it held up. She chose out some black pantyhose to cover her legs along with some blue heels.

Temari had picked out an all black corset with red ribbons going down her left side. Unlike Ino's, this corset was tight around the thighs and was long sleeved. She picked out red leggings and black heels to go with it.

Tenten chose an all green corset that had a big black bow that tied around her waist. It had black short see-through sleeves and it puffed out at the bottom. The top of the puffy part was green while the under was black. She chose to have green pantyhose with black heels.

Hinata chose a black and purple corset that didn't have straps or sleeves. But to replace them, she chose out a long sleeved fishnet undershirt that was black. The top of the corset had purple ribbons going down both the left and right side until it reached the waist. Below the waist the skirt went slightly outward so that it wasn't tight around her legs but hanging over them. She chose out black fishnet leggings with purple heels.

Both boys were shocked at the girls taste in clothing. They didn't expect them to pick out something so…sexy and flirtatious! After their moment of aw, they took the first girl to be finished picking her outfit into the changing room. Ino was their first victim. It didn't take them long to get Ino into her outfit nor get her out of it. The two were not satisfied with her. Although they did have slightly more fun when it was Temari. She was actually enjoying herself trying to seduce the two which they took great joy in. When Tenten went in, she did the same thing as Temari, but more teasingly. They had fun with her too. Then when came Hinata, the two already had a plan for our shy Hyuga mistress.

They knew how shy and fragile Hinata could be and Sasuke had told Naruto about what he did to her in the past. So they decided that they were do something similar to those situations back then.

When it was Hinata, they were shocked to see her already in her bra and panties. Both their jaws dropped when they saw Hinata with that same sly smirk they had on before, as she was coming closer to them threatening to take off her bra. They were getting worried about what happened to that shy girl that they both first met! This was not her…this was a more flirty, sexier, and dirty Hinata! With this, Naruto and Sasuke decided against their plan and said…

"You can get changed all by yourself Hinata! Have fun!" the two said before literally charging out of the changing room and out of the store and out the mall. When Hinata peeked her head out of the curtains, she saw her three friends standing before her with smiles gracing their faces and arms crossed.

With that she stepped out of the booth and they all brought themselves together in a group hug and a fit of giggles and laughter.

"Wow Ino-san, you were right after all! I'm sorry I doubted you at first." Hinata spoke.

"It's fine Hinata-chan. I already told you I thought it might not have worked myself but I'm glad it did. As a celebration, lets go out for ice-cream. Who's with me?" she exclaimed.

"MEEE!" all the others screamed. As soon as Hinata got dressed and they paid for their corsets, they went to the ice-cream shop and each got their favorite flavors. Hinata got vanilla and chocolate swirl, Ino got vanilla, Tenten got mint, and Temari got strawberry. The girls sat and talked about the event in Beautiful Body's as they finished their ice-creams.

"Wait, remember Sasuke told us to buy something for tomorrow too?" reminded Tenten.

"Oh yea, we still have enough money for each of us still. So here's your half Temari, Hinata, and Tenten." Said Ino as she passed out the share of money to the girls.

"Ok. So we'll meet up here after we've got our stuff and then head back to the house, right?" asked Temari.

The girls nodded as they went their separate ways into the stores of their choices. Temari went into Hot Topic like she said she would, Hinata went into that Japanese clothing store called Cute Japanese Fashion, Ino went into Pretty Woman, and Tenten went into Aeropostale. After an hour of searching, the girls came back to their meeting spot and left for home.

* * *

When the girls to the mansion and opened the door, to their surprise, they saw Sakura and her standing in the living room wearing their flashy dresses. Kin had on a grey, skin tight, strapless, and so much cleavage and too short dress that had zigzags of plain and sparkles on it. Sakura had on a thin strap, pink dress that showed her sides and that was also short like Kin's. Karin had on a black strapped dress that showed her stomach and it was sparkly. And finally, Tayuya had on a white and gold one strap dress.

When the four flashy girls turned to see the others at the door, they began to laugh.

"Oh look who had to go shopping since they didn't have anything nice enough for Sasuke-kun." Karin said with amusement in her voice.

The four at the door gave her a death glare, that just made her group along with her laugh once more as Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten retreated up the stairs into Tenten's room to get changed. Once all were changed, they went back down into the living room to be greeted by the other four standing side by side in a straight line facing the direction of a Sasuke Uchiha wearing a black tuxedo with a white undershirt with a black bowtie. When they entered the room, Sasuke just smirked as Sakura, Karin, Tayuya, and Kin's jaws dropped at the outfits they were wearing. They didn't want admit it, but they actually looked…way…better than them! When the other four walked into the line, that was when they noticed Itachi and his father, Fugaku were both there with Sasuke wearing the same tux as him but in red and dark blue. Also their mother, Mikoto, was there two wearing a navy blue dress that matched her hair.

When Hinata saw Itachi, she blushed as he winked at her and looked away. The younger brother noticed and cleared his throat as he began to speak.

"Welcome to the first of _many_ elimination rounds. I know that it has been two days so far that all of you have spent with me and most of you will still have more except for one of you." He said formally.

Now it was Itachi's turn to clear his throat. "Now each of you will receive a rose from either me, my mother, or my father. The name that Sasuke calls will come up and get the rose with your name on it."

"However, the name that Sasuke doesn't call, will receive this daisy. Then you will need to go upstairs, pack your things and leave." Mikoto stated in a sweet tone.

"Your limo will be out front to take you home. As for the remaining ladies, you will get the pleasure to meet one of my son's friends tomorrow. I'm pretty sure you all know the famous Uzumaki Naruto, am I right?" Fugaku stated in a stern voice, as the girls nodded their heads in response, holding back the squeals.

"Now without further ado, lets get on with the elimination." Itachi said with a smile gracing his lips. He, along with his parents were curious to see who Sasuke would keep in his house. Even thought they had the names on the roses already, Sasuke said not to peek, because he wants it to be a surprise.

"The first girl that I will call is… Sakura." Sakura went up and gave Sasuke a kiss on the lips before getting a rose from Itachi. She grabbed the rose and stood in front of him, she looked back Hinata who was watching her. And then she looked back at Itachi.

"Thanks Itachi-kun." She said sweetly before giving him a kiss on the cheek. She looked back at Hinata who was now looking down at the ground. She then, again, looked back at Itachi who was shocked before going back to her spot.

"The next person I will call is Temari." Temari went up to Sasuke and gave him a hug before going to his father getting rose. She winked at Fugaku and he smiled. He was happy that one of his choices were still in this.

"The next person is Tenten." Tenten did the exact same thing as Temari, except when she got her rose from Fugaku, she gave him a hug to instead of a wink. Now Fugaku was more than happy, he was delighted that both were still in the running.

"Now I chose Ino." Ino went up to Sasuke, gave him a kiss on the cheek, went to his mother and got the rose from her. They both smile sweetly at each other, before going back to her spot.

"Karin." She let out a deep sigh as she went up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips before getting a rose from Itachi. She did the exact same actions as her friend Sakura did which cause Hinata to almost cry, but she kept her tears at bay.

"Now Kin." Kin did everything that both her friends did which got the same reaction once again from Hinata.

"Will you two step forward please." Sasuke asked as the last two, Hinata and Tayuya , did as he asked.

"Now the one that I chose is…" Sasuke left a long suspenseful pause for the dramatic affect which was working. Hinata's friends were leaning closer with hopefulness in their faces, as were Tayuya's. Mikoto Itachi and Fugaku were all rooting for Hinata to be the one that he picked so that they had more time to catch up with their beloved Hyuga. Finally, Sasuke broke the suspense, but his answer shocked everyone, and depressed most.

"…Tayuya." Tayuya's group screamed as Tayuya ran up and wrapped her arms around his neck in a fight hug while kissing his lips passionately.

Hinata's group and his family were devastated to say the least. Ino Tenten and Temari were already crying, ruining their makeup. Itachi was beyond pissed as was his father. Mikoto was at a loss for words. But they weren't the only ones dumbstruck. Poor Hinata was way worse. She had a look of shock, depression, fear, and anger all mixed up in one facial expression.

She couldn't believe that Sasu-chan, _her _Sasu-chan just disowned her like her family already did by putting her in this competition in the first place. She had just made three new friends, met up with an old friend/crush. She had seen her rival again which was very nice and she was very happy about for a reason she had no idea why. Plus she was able to meet the famous singer, Uzumaki Naruto! Who knows who else she could have met if she stayed here. She could have met others that she hasn't seen in a long time before. This time, Hinata was no longer holding back her tears as her friends came to comfort her, although they needed comfort themselves.

"We are really going to miss you Hinata-chan. You were an amazing friend." Sniffled Ino.

"Yea. I never thought I would meet a shy that wasn't intimidated by me before and that I would actually like, but you proved me wrong. I'm gonna miss you so bad girl." Cried Temari.

"Why does it have to be you! Why cant it be one of them? Oh my god, life fucking sucks!" yelled Tenten. "I am going to miss you a lot Hinata-chan!"

"Miss her? Is she going home already? Because I don't remember saying that she was the one that was going home, did I?" said a voice that seemed to get closer. It was Sasuke!

"Wh-what are you talking about Sasuke. You called out Tayuya's name remember jerk?" scowled Ino with anger in her voice.

"I remember calling out her name, but I didn't say she got the rose. You all assumed I did." He replied with a smirk as he pulled out a rose with Hinata's name on it and placed in her hands. At this point, Hinata's tears have stopped and she looked up at her rival with a sad yet happy smile. He then turned around to see that Tayuya was still celebrating with her group before he yelled.

"Hey Ma! Give Tayuya The Daisy K! I've Got The Rose Covered!" and with that he heard his mother scream with delight as she teased Tayuya for getting the daisy and then composed herself as she made her way to her husband who was the same way she was. Itachi was inwardly cheering as he made his to a secluded area so he could express his joy without anyone seeing him.

Then Tayuya's group was acting the way Hinata's was as Tayuya made her way upstairs and got her stuff. When she went to leave the house, she could hear Karin yelling at her.

"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE SLEPT WITH YA DUMB WHORE! I WILL MISS YOU!" Tayuya scoffed at her words as she went into the limo and it drove her home.

That was when Sakura, Karin and Kin made their way upstairs into their rooms to go to sleep, as did Ino, Temari, and Tenten. Hinata stayed downstairs to talk with Mikoto and Fugaku. They were congratulating her before they left. Itachi has already went to his bed, knowing fully well that he will see her tomorrow. When Hinata was on her way upstairs to go to her room, she noticed Sasuke standing in front of the fire place. She then looked down at the rose in her hand before walking over to him.

He heard the sound of clacking heals, and turned around to see Hinata standing in front of him now holding the rose close to her chest. The two looked at each other for a while in silence and looked to fireplace and the burning fire inside it. They stood there in more silence until our timid Hyuga spoke.

"Thank you Sasuke." She said still looking at the fire.

"For what?" he asked neither looking up from the fireplace.

"For keeping me here and not disowning me like my stepmother made my father do. I really appreciate it." She answered gripping the thorn less rose tighter to her chest.

"It's no big deal. It's just that I like you better than Tayuya, that's all." There was another awkward silence before Sasuke broke it this time.

"So why did you do that in the changing room?"

"Why did you give us that money and not Sakura and them?"

"Because I know you and you would have bought the right stuff and not something disturbing like they would have. Now will you answer my question?" he answered now looking at her. She looked up at him before taking a deep breath.

"I only did that so that you and Naruto-kun wouldn't undress or dress me up. It was Ino-san's idea, not mine. Thank Kami that it worked." She said with a giggle. This made Sasuke half smile. He loved it when she laughed and that's what he missed most about her. He was broken out of his thought by her soft voice.

"I have one more question to ask Sasu-chan?" he smirked when she called him '_Sasu-chan_'. That was another that he missed. Only her and his family could call him that.

"And what would it be princess?" he asked as she blushed when he called her princess. It was something he always did, even when they first met.

"I want the truth. Did you only do that thing with Tayuya and me as a way teasing me again? You know like, when we were kids." She said while looking down at the rose in her hand.

Sasuke used his fingers to bring her face back up to his as he rubbed his nose with hers. "You tell me what you think the answer is." He said before he gave a quick soft nibble on her nose before retreating for his room, once again leaving a blushing dumbfound Hinata in his tracks.

That's when she knew something was up. He was teasing her again and keeping her in the house for some reason, and she wanted to know what that reason was. She rubbed her nose gently before heading off to her room and into her bed for a good nights rest, well at least that's what she thought. From across the hall she could hear the moaning of three girls and one male. Hinata outwardly sighed as she put her pillow over head to keep out the noises before mumbling something under her breath.

"Ino-san was right. You all really are slutty whores who need to get a job as prostitutes already. Ughhh!" and with that said, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well I hope that you enjoyed it. I know it took a long time to write but I have been busy and stuff. But now that school is out I can work on my stories more. And be on the look out for High School Lovers? I'm working on the rewrite now. Any ways thanks and please review. I have taken an idea and are working on putting it in the story. KARIN AND KIN WILL BE WHORES! Until they leave that is hehe! don't forget to review.**


	4. Nightmares, Naruto, Guy Talk

**Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been very busy and away from home. Well I'm back now and I plan on updating sooner and I am making that a promise! Enjoy.^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

* * *

This morning, I awoke to the sound of morning sex again. I swear to God that Sasu-chan can't get enough sex from these girls. I mean come on! How much sex can this guy have before he gets AIDS or herpes. Of course I don't want him to get any kind of disease, but still.

Anyway, I decided instead of staying in here listening to all the noise, I'd go downstairs and make some breakfast for everyone. I'd even make some for Sakura, Karin, and Kin. Once I got off my bed, did a little stretching, I made my way over to my dresser and pulled out one of my favorite robes. This robe was a special robe for me. It was one of my mom's favorites that she promised to give to me. It was made out of the finest silk that the Hyugas could get. It was a cream color with pictures of lilac flowers adorning the area around the neck. The robe was very simple but beautiful non the less.

I hugged my mother's robe before I put it on. Then I made my way over to the desk that had all my beauty supplies on it. I sat down in the small chair in front of it and grabbed my brush and began to brush all the tangles out of my hair until I could run my fingers through it without a problem. Before I was about to leave, I wanted to make my bed, so I did quickly. With that done I made my leave out my room. Much to my surprise, I didn't hear anymore loud noises coming from Sasu-chan's room.

'_They probably got tired and are just sleeping it off. I don't blame them._' I thought to myself. And with a shrug of my shoulders, I continued down the steps and made my way to the kitchen.

As soon as I was in the kitchen, I began looking through the cupboards and refrigerator for anything that I can make. So far I found some pancake mix, eggs, bacon, sausage, and some vegetables. With this I decided to make everyone a veggie omelet with pancakes, bacon, and sausage. I also found some fruit and might put that out too for everyone just in case. I washed my hands right before I started any type of cooking. I also set the table with the right amount of plates. Even an extra just incase Itachi-kun came in. And with everything all set and ready to go, I began to cook breakfast.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

* * *

When I awoke for a second time this morning, I felt something heavy on my chest. I shifted my head to see that it was Sakura sleeping on top of me. I let out a loud sigh before I moved her off of me. Then I sat up to see that Karin and Kin were sleeping next to each other on my bed also. I didn't want to wake up the three of them so they can pounce on me like they did this morning when we first woke up. So I got off my bed as quietly as possible before making my way to my dresser to take out some briefs and put them on. When I successfully put them on, I took one last look at the girls before exiting my room.

As soon as I was outside of my room, I was greeted with a tasteful aroma. I sniffed the air momentarily to find out where the smell was coming from. It smelled like it was coming from the kitchen.

'_Who could be cooking something now?_' I thought. That's when I looked at the door across from mine. I walked up to the door and opened it. When I didn't see that anyone was in their and that the bed was made, I knew that it was her. I then closed the door and without a sound made my leave for the kitchen.

When I got their, I saw her in the middle of cooking what looked like bacon. '_So that's what she's cooking, eh?_' I thought and then a sly smirk made itself noticed on my face. I thought that since she wasn't looking at me or even knew that I was here, I would do what I was best at when it came to her. I was going to toy with her.

With that thought in mind, I stealthily walked toward her. Like I thought, Hinata still didn't notice my presence. Then with quick, fluid movement, I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my head in the crook of her neck. I could that this startled her because I felt her body tense. Then I moved my mouth closer to her ear and whispered into it.

"So what are you making for us **princess**?" I said in a mocking tone whilst making sure to add emphasis on the word princess.

Apparently that comment didn't sit to well with her because she turned around with fury in her eyes, but her face shown that she was not only shocked, but embarrassed. I can figure that she was embarrassed because my arms were still around her waist plus I had her pushed against the stove.

"Sa-Sasu-chan?" was all she managed to say to me, which only made me want to tease her more.

"Yes?" I said while rubbing my nose against hers making her blush.

"W-what are you d-doing up? Sh-shouldn't be sleeping o-off your little romance session?" she said the last part with a bit of scorn. That only amused me.

"Well I did, but then I woke up to the smell of your wonderful cooking, Hinata. By the way, shouldn't you finish making the bacon before it burns?" I asked her. I chuckled a little by her actions.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

* * *

Once Sasuke mentioned the bacon, I gasped not even caring that I was still in his arms for the fear that I would burn the bacon. That's when I realized I still had an omelet cooking along with the sausage. Good thing that I placed all the pans close to each other otherwise something was going to be over cooked. I knew that Sasuke wouldn't let me go even if the food was burning because this was one of his teasing sessions again. This is another thing I swear this guy cant get enough of. Teasing and torturing me! But right now, I'm not going to mind it because one, I was in the middle of making breakfast and two because I had another thing, or person on my mind.

Once I was done flipping the bacon and eggs and making sure the sausage was just right, I turned back around to face the man in front of me. It just irked me to see that same smug smirk plastered on his face still. And not only that, but he was laughing at me too. I just cant believe him sometimes. But now is not the time to be agitated. I needed to finish what I started. So I gently pushed Sasuke aside and told him…

"I'm sorry Sasu-chan, b-but I really need to f-finish cooking." I said in a polite tone. Sasuke backed of and decided to lean on the counter across from the stove with the same stupid look on his face! I took a deep breath to get rid of my frustration and walked to the counter to get the pancake batter and a new pan to put it in and went back to the stove. Then I continued to cook. Suddenly a thought popped into my mind about the person I was thinking about.

"Um, so Sasu-chan, are you g-going to tell the rest of the girls that Naruto-kun is coming today?" I asked him not bothering to turn around.

There was silence after I asked him the question, so I just thought that he was thinking about it and continued to cook. But after like 5 minutes passed by with still no answer, my agitation came back and I turned around to find Sasuke just staring at me. Like he was just staring at me like a weirdo. At this my anger grew more and I yelled at him which is something that I would only do with him.

"Hello?! Did you hear me? Are you deaf or something?!" I started to wave my hand in front of his face, which he only stared at also.

But then even with me yelling at him and waving my hand in front of his face, he still didn't answer me! This, if possible, was getting even more angry that my face started to turn red. So I decided, before I did anything that I will regret doing, that I was just going to give up and go back to cooking for everyone. But just before I was going to remove my hand from in front of his face, he grabbed it. Obviously shocked, I turned around to see him smirking at me with that look in his eyes that I always feared when we were little. Lust.

I tried my best to get free from his grip but it was firm around my petite wrist. It was a great struggle for me since he was a lot stronger than me, but I still never gave up. Suddenly he chose to pull me close to his body and wrap his arm around my waist instead so that I couldn't get away. And then, much to my dismay, with his free arm, he swiped everything of the counter till there was nothing on it. Now I knew what he was trying to do, or going to do to me. Right now I was fearing for my life and virginity and praying that someone was going to come into the kitchen and that he would stop before things went any further. So far God wasn't on my side for Sasuke lifted me up and laid me on the counter.

He then pinned my arms next to my head to that I couldn't move them. Then he positioned himself between my legs as well so that I couldn't kick him anywhere. And I know it may sound like I'm just letting him do this of my own free will at this point but I'm not. He's just over powering me greatly and I am not liking it at all! I need help! Oh someone help me please! Save me from this sex craved man!

Now I was crying because I knew no one was coming because they were all sleeping peacefully while I was in this situation having the worst nightmare ever! That's when Sasuke licked my tears away and whispered in my ear.

"Oh, now now Hinata-hime. Please don't cry. I'm just going to give you the pleasure that you _need_. That you _desire_. That _I _desire." My eyes widened as he moved his face to look into my eyes as he continued. "Now just relax and let the master pleasure you." And then he kissed me.

The kiss was rough and forceful as he stuck his tongue in my mouth and continued to explore ever part he could of it. At this point I was beyond scared for what was happening to me and I started to cry even harder than was before. I was going to be raped by my friend/rival. I was truly living my worst nightmare now and there was no one to help me. No one at all.

But at my lowest point, that's when I heard them. I heard Tenten. And Temari. And Ino! I even heard Kin, Karin, and Sakura! They were calling my name and I could hear them. But that was also when for some reason, Sasuke was shaking me back and forth. The next thing I knew I was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

Hinata slowly opened her eyes only to be met with a bright light and immediately closed them once again. Soon after her eyes fluttered back open hoping that they have adjusted to the light. When they were finally fully open for good, she saw all the remaining girls in the house staring at her. Temari, Ino, and Tenten looking at her with worry, whilst Sakura, Karin, and Kin looking at her with annoyance.

"Hinata…you alright? You were screaming bloody murder just now that you woke up everyone in the house." Spoke Temari with her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata started to sit herself up right with a confused expression on her face. "I-I did what?"

Karin annoyed answered. "You were screaming like a banshee you dumbass and you the whole house up!"

"Yea. What the hell was that about?" inquired Sakura.

"She probably just wanted attention. She is just an attention seeker, the stupid little bitch." Responded Kin with evident scorn in her voice.

"Care to say that again slut?" hissed Tenten as she turned around to face Kin her fist raised in a fighting pose.

"Wanna go buns? Bring it on!" replied Kin as she too got in her fighting pose. Both girls were about to send their fist flying at each other until Ino and Sakura stopped them.

"Come on Kin, this bastard isn't worth your time, got it?" Sakura said as she held her friend back.

"Tenten, you can beat this hoe up later, alright? Now is not the time. We have to take care of Hinata now." Said Ino as she did the same thing to her friend as Sakura.

"Fine." Both girls said in unison as their let them go. But they both glared at each other for the time being until Hinata spoke directly at Tenten.

"Thank you T-Tenten-chan for sticking up for me." She sent a warm smile her friends way. Tenten's expression softened and she looked towards Hinata as if the whole situation just now didn't happen.

"No problem Hinata. Anytime." She replied with a toothy smile.

That's when Temari decided that she stayed quiet for to long and decided to ask the question that was on everyone's minds.

"So Hinata…"Hinata turned her head to face her friend,"…what were you dreaming about that made you scream like that?"

Everyone then put their attention back on the meek girl waiting for an answer. Hinata swallowed a big lump in her throat as she was worried about what they would think when she told them. Unfortunately for the girls, they would get to hear the reason why. But if they were smart enough, they would _see_ the reason why.

Just as Hinata was about to open her mouth to speak, non other than the Sasuke Uchiha walked in wearing nothing but his signature briefs rubbing the back of his head with a tired, yet slightly worried expression on his face. Hinata made an 'eep' noise and her cheeks blushed a bright red from the remembrance of her 'nightmare' she had. She ducked her head a bit and quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. How ever, these actions didn't go unnoticed by those around her, especially Sasuke. That's when she got up and pushed everyone out of her room in a quick and flustered movement. Once everyone was out, she slammed the door right in their faces.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but I need t-to get ready f-for the day! Thank y-you very much!" Hinata stammered from the inside of her room. This left the others on the side of the door looking dumbfounded by her actions of this morning.

"Well…this is sure going to be an interesting day, huh?" Tenten said still looking at her friend's door just as everyone else was. That's when everyone nodded at Tenten's question. They all waited for a few more seconds before they all made their ways back to their respectful rooms to do the same as Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

About half a hour later everyone was dressed and ready for their day and everyone has dropped what had happened that morning with Hinata. Then twenty minutes after that, Sasuke called for all the girls to come down into the kitchen for a meeting. Once everyone was there, they sat down at the kitchen table as the servants placed their breakfast that they have prepared in front of them. Once the food was in front of them, they all began to eat. Ten minutes went by and they were all mostly done. that's when Sasuke decided to speak.

"Ok. So as you all heard…I called you down here for a meeting." The girls stopped eating and put their attention on the man speaking…well most of them that is. Hinata just kept her head down, but still listened to what he had to say.

"This meeting is about what shall be going on for today's events. As you already should know…I have will be having a good friend of mine coming over today and tomorrow to help with my decision of who will be leaving tomorrow night." He took a sip of his water before he continued.

"First of, I think that should introduce you all to the person helping us today. I think all of you are probably fans of his music. Say hello to Naruto Uzumaki." He finished with his hand gesturing towards to the doorway behind him.

As soon as the said person was introduced, out came a boy with bright blonde hair, striking blue eyes, nice tanned skin with whisker marks on each cheek. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt with a bright orange vest over it. His pants were normal blue faded jeans and he wore black, orange, and white sneakers. His jewelry consisted of a diamond stud earring in his right ear and a silver chain for a necklace and a matching bracelet and ring. Naruto walked in with his signature wide grin that he always did.

"Hiya ladies. It's nice to meet y'all." He spoke with his eyes closed. When he was done talking, he was greeted with the sound that he always gets from his fan girls. Screams of joy and excitement. Then when the screams wouldn't subside, he opened his eyes to see that only 3 of the girls were making that much noise, while the other four just looked at him with smiles. Naruto smirked as he remembered already meeting these four and what him and Sasuke had done to them; well that is except for one of them.

That's when they made eye contact with one another. Pale lavender met cerulean blue. The two stared into the others eyes for a while longer until Naruto began to let a smirk adorn his facial features. This made the young Hyuga girl blush a bright pink as she turned her head to look away from him, although she could still feel his gaze upon her. That's when the Uchiha boy had enough of this foolish screaming and decided now was his time to stop it.

"Alright. That is enough screaming. I need to get back to the task at hand so I can get this day over with." He started to rub his temple for the arousing headache that he had now gained from all the noise. "Naruto. Why don't you explain what we have planned for them today?"

He looked to his annoyed friend and then back to Hinata. "Of course. Okay girls. This is how it's going to work first off. Sasuke-teme here will be having some help from his friends to help him decide who to pick as you already know. But to help us decide, we have made plans for the two days that we help. For each friend, Sasuke and them have picked two of their favorite activities to do with each other and turned them into challenges for you girls to do." He made a momentary pause to let the information sink in. Once he thought they got it he continued.

"Now I'm pretty sure you all understood that. Am I right?" the girls nodded, "Good. Now the activity that Sasuke has picked for us to do today would be…" he looks to Sasuke who is smirking now with his head resting on his fist. Sasuke then finishes the sentence for Naruto.

"Training." His answer leaves all the girls but Hinata in a perplexed state.

"Training? What type of training are we talking about?" Karin asked leaning forward on the table to get a better look at Sasuke.

"Physical training." He replied, slightly annoyed. Seeing as some of them still don't get it, he goes into further explanation.

"One of Naruto's and mine's favorite activities to do is train. So today we have rented out a dojo for private training." He explains. Naruto then elaborates more on it.

"What this is for is to see how well you girls can defend yourselves if Sasuke isn't around to protect you."

"Okay. So what's our challenge then?" asked Sakura.

"Do we have to like fight each other or something like that?" added Ino.

"And whoever wins the matches wins the challenge? Or are you two going to be funny guys and make us do something extra?" pointed out Temari whilst crossing her arms over her chest and slouching back in her chair.

"Precisely girls! You're spot on!" exclaimed Naruto. The girls smiled to themselves after that.

"Oh and who knows Temari. We might do a little extra or not. Depends on how we feel later." He added with a sly smirk that seemed contagious because one began to form upon Sasuke's lips also.

"Tch." Was all she said whilst looking away.

Sasuke then cleared his throat. "Okay then. So why don't you girls get something comfortable to wear and put it in a bag so that you can change when we get to the dojo. We will be leaving in 46 minutes so get going."

"Also bring something nice to wear after because after the challenge, we will be going out to a nice decent restaurant. That is where we will announce the winner of this challenge and also to get some grub." Added Naruto who gave a wide grin whilst rubbing the back of his head.

With that said, everyone left the room and went their separate ways. The girls went to their rooms to get what they needed, while Sasuke and Naruto went into the living room. They both sat on the couch and Naruto turned on the TV. The boys sat there in silence for about two minutes until Naruto spoke.

"Well looks like you have some lookers here huh Sasuke-teme? He-he."

"Hn. So what's your point dobe?"

"Nothin' really. I'm just saying that there are some real pretty girls here." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sasuke faced his friend with a glare that demanded he tell him the truth or else. Naruto made eye contact with him and instantly felt a cold shiver run up his spine. He then put his hands up in a defensive motion.

"Okay, okay no need to get cranky on me buddy." He relaxed a bit and took a deep breath. "What I want to tell you is I think that I have my two picked out already."

This caught Sasuke by surprise. So much that his eyes widened a bit, but then went back to their original size.

"So you picked your two already, hm? So who are they?"

"That pink headed girl and the one I met the other day at the mall."

"You met four of them at the mall baka. Be more specific." He said slightly annoyed.

"Sheesh. Someone is grumpy… the one with dark indigo looking hair."

There was a pregnant pause before either one of them spoke. Finally Sasuke replied back.

"Why pick them now?"

"Huh? Oh… well I guess… 'cause I think that the pink haired one is kind of hot and the other girl is… well… you know…" Naruto couldn't get out his words about why he picked Hinata and it was really starting to piss Sasuke off.

"Come on. Out with it you idiot!" he half yelled.

"I like her okay! There! I said it! You happy now Teme?!" Naruto yelled back with a small blush tinted on his tanned cheeks.

Sasuke was silent for yet another moment leaving Naruto a little worried; not for Sasuke, but for himself.

"U-uh Sasuke… buddy? You alright?" Sasuke still remained silent until he let out a deep breath.

"So you like Hinata?" he asked without even looking at Naruto.

"Well yea I guess. I mean she seems like a really cool girl. She has a really cute and sweet personality and she is just so pretty and can be really sexy when she wants to be. Plus she has a really pretty name too. And I can actually picture myself having an actual relationship with her if it doesn't work out between you and her."

"And what makes you think that it won't work out between me and her?"

"Well from what I can see, her, the blonde one with four ponytails, and the brunette are the only ones who seem to not be that crazy over you like the other four."

"Hn." Was all he could say before each of the girls came down one by one with bags of clothes in their hands.

"We're ready to go when you are Sasuke-kun, Naruto-san." Said Karin. The other girls nodded in agreement.

The boys stood up and they all made their way towards the door to make their leave.

"Ok, so this is how this is going to work. Some of you will be driving with me, the others will be with Sasuke. Here are the ones that are going to be riding with Sasuke. Tenten, Kin, and Temari. And with me are the other four. Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Karin. Alright let's go." Announced Naruto as they approached the two silver cars in front of them.

In one car, Sasuke sat in the drivers seat with Temari in the passenger seat, and Tenten and Kin in the back seat. And in the other car, Naruto was in the drivers seat, Sakura in the passenger seat and Ino an Karin in the back. Just as Hinata was about to get in the back, Naruto called for her to sit in the front.

"Hey Sakura, why don't you go sit in the back for me please?" Sakura gave him a weird look before asking why.

"Because I want Hinata to sit in the front next me. Please and thank you." Sakura then turned her attention to the now blushing Hyuga girl who was in the middle of getting into the back seat. She then looked back to Naruto who was looking at Hinata now. And with a groan and a few incoherent words before getting out of the car and pushing Hinata out of her way and got into the back seat. Then Hinata made her way to the front and took her seat next to an slightly blushing Naruto. When she saw his blushing face, she began to blush even more.

With all this done, Sasuke gave the signal and they all left the house and made their way towards the dojo. But little do they know, once there, good and bad things will start to happen and peoples true colors will start to show.

* * *

**So so so sorry guys about the really late updates. I failed with my promise of updating faster. But I have been really busy and I hope that you all aren't mad at me. Anyway new chappie is finished and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review or follow or favorite or do whatever you want. As long as you do something that makes me feel good ^^. Bye Bye and have a nice day!**


	5. Dojo, Senseis, Getting to Know You

**Sorry that I haven't updated my story like I promised I would. Believe it or not, my mom got rid of the computer and I had to wait for a new thingy to download on the laptop so I can continue to write my stories. Now just to be careful, I'm not going to make any promises this time about updating sooner. Anyhow, enough of me rambling on, let's get on with the story that you all wonderful readers love... I hope. **

It was a while before they reached the dojo. About a hour or so. Anyway, once they were there, they found the perfect parking spots. They each got out of the Suv's one by one and then headed for the trunk. Once they were there, they opened the trunk and the girls each grabbed their bags full of the clothes they needed. Even Naruto and Sasuke grabbed their bags also.

When everyone had their bags with them, the Suv's doors were locked, they headed inside the dojo. From the outside, the dojo didn't seem all that special for an Uchiha to rent out; but once inside, the girls quickly took back their thoughts.

The dojo was big. Very big. It was also very beautiful and traditional. The walls were a creamy white color with swords and blades hung on them. There were pictures of legendary sensei strewn everywhere. Most of these sensei, the girls had no idea who they were. Also strung up on the walls were traditional decorative and battle fans. Each fan was coincidentally the girls favorite colors. Now onto the floor mats. The floor mats were the color of beige, chocolate brown, and cream. This part of the dojo was huge...and this was just the training area.

Down the hall, was what you could guess was the changing room. Well it was. But next to that room was the showers for after all the hard training. The girls were so far impressed with the place that the boys have picked for their first challenge.

Once everyone got through the door and shut it, they all took off their shoes and went to take a seat on the floor mats. Sasuke and Naruto sat with their legs crossed, their backs facing the wall. They were facing the girls who were sitting next to their friends. Once they settled down, Sasuke began to speak.

"Okay, now that you are all settled down, we have an announcement to make before we all get ready for the challenge." he paused as the girls nodded respectfully.

"Obviously, this is where the challenge shall be taking place, and over there is the the girls changing room," he said pointing at the far end door on the right. " and there is the boys changing room." Now pointing to the door on the left.

"Over here is the showers. Most likely after today, and don't be ashamed of it ladies, we all do it, you will be sweaty. So after the challenge is over, feel free to freshen up." Sasuke finished with a short intake of breath.

Naruto then took his turn to speak. "Now I know that none of you are expecting this, but we have a few surprises in store for y'all." he said with a mischievous smirk.

The girls all gasped in surprise with expressions of mock horror. If they had to be honest, they weren't expecting anymore surprises today except for Naruto being here.

"Oh joy...more surprises..." whispered Kin to Karin, which in turn made both girls chuckle to themselves. This earned them a cold glare from the Uchiha. Lets' just say that this shut them up.

After that minor interruption, Naruto continued on. " Anyhow," he cleared his throat, "we have some more surprise guest to help us out today. All of them are sensei, just like the ones you see on this here wall." he said turning slightly to look at the wall behind him.

"Now for the man who will introduce you to your sensei. He is also the one who has paired you up with your sensei." Naruto and Sasuke then turned their heads towards the front door. Everyone else did the same and that was when Sakura, Kin, Karin, and Hinata's faces have lit up with pure joy.

"Hello ladies. It's so nice to you again." It was Itachi who had walked through the door with a smile on his face and a waving hand.

Sakura and her friends began to sigh dreamily at the sight of the older Uchiha.

"_Wow, both of the Uchiha brothers are so hot._" thought Karin.

"_I wish that I could screw these two boys silly... Damn they're so sexy!_" were the thoughts of Kin's.

"_Damn it. Why did it have to be that Hyuga girl that knew them so well? I mean come on! Itachi can't even take his eyes off of her!_" Sakura thought angrily as she watched as Hinata blushed under the intense gaze of the said man.

The girls thought were cut short by the sound of Itachi's hypnotic voice.

"Well ladies... I guess I am here because I was to introduce the sensei. Also because I wanted to watch you girls train." he said with a flirtatious wink that made three of the girls swoon and the other four's cheeks turn a light tint of pink.

* * *

"Anyway, the first sensei that you shall meet has a lot of experience in the medical business, but is pretty tough. Please welcome Lady Tsunade." With this said, everyone turned their attention to an open doorway, to where the first thing they saw were two big, round, plump bosoms.

The said woman then came out to show herself fully. She had light blonde hair tied in two pigtails. The woman had amber colored eyes and she also had this purple diamond in the center of her forehead. She was a very beautiful woman indeed, to say the least. Once she was right next to Itachi, she began to speak.

"Hello there. I'm Tsunade and one of you will be my student today." she said with a smile. But then she became serious. "You better be well prepared 'cause I _don't_ hold back." she warned. And as if to prove her point, she cracked her knuckles with a loud _pop_. The then became nervous of this beautiful woman.

"Our next sensei to show their face," Itachi started, breaking the tension in the room. " is a strong man who is very skilled and intelligent. Although he may seem bored at times, it is only because you make him bored. Please welcome Kakashi." he finished.

The said man then came through the doorway. He had gray hair that defied gravity and he abnormally one onyx colored eye and one red eye. He also wore a mask that covered from his nose down to his neck. He was also very well built with tone muscles and abs that you could see through his shirt. One thing the girls couldn't understand though, if he had a built body and he looked so young... why did he have gray hair like an old man?

"Yo!"was all he said, and it made the girls sigh dreamily. " As you have just heard, I am Kakashi and one of you lucky girls will be working with me. If you get the chance to work with me, my only warning is...do not bore me or else I shall not teach you what I know."

This made the girls perk up with interest. If they had Kakashi for their teacher, they would make sure not to bore him.

Itachi then cleared his throat. "Next up is a man of extraordinary potential. He also claims himself to be Kakashi's rival. Welcome Might Gai."

The said man came out, and the sight of him, Sakura wanted to barf, Karin wanted to hide in a corner, Kin wanted to gouge her eyes out, Ino wanted to put a paper bag over his head, Tenten wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, Temari wanted to do the same thing as Kin (shocking), and Hinata just wanted to cry.

He had black hair in the shape of a bob cut. He had very thick bushy eyebrows and he wore this green leotard outfit with orange legwarmers and olive green vest. What crept the girls out the girls out the most was the way that he talked.

"Hello there youthful young women. I am Might Gai and I am very happy to meet you all!" he said energetically. " Who ever it is that shall be working with me, we will push our youthfulness to the max! We shall feel the power of youth!" Gai now had a twinkle in his eye that scared poor Ino and Hinata.

Itachi face palmed before continuing on with the list.

"Next up is a man with a vision. Whether it be perverted or peaceful, he is still strong and wise non the less. Please welcome Jiraiya."

When Jiraiya came through the door, the girls automatically saw his long white spiky hair tied in a long ponytail. He looked older than the rest of the sensei, but he also seemed to look wise indeed. That was until he opened his big fat mouth.

"Ooooh! Look at all the sexy women in this one room!" he began to drool a bit as a light shade of pink reached his cheeks. "Oh mama... Jiraiya has hit the jackpot. Itachi my boy," Jiraiya turned to Itachi with a goofy wide grin on his face. "I don't care which girl I get, just hurry up and give one to me please." he finished, eying each girl up and down. This freaked them out.

"Do not worry Jiraiya. You will get your girl soon enough. Now next is a sensei who has very creative and sick ways of thinking although he is still a great sensei. Please welcome Orochimaru."

Orochimaru had long black, silky hair. He also had weird yellow eyes with purple eye makeup. He had this creepy lecherous smile. And when he licked his lips at the sight of the females, his tongue was so snake like and slimy looking. And whenever he spoke, he hissed out the S's.

"Hello young children. I am please to see such great potential vict- uh ah I mean students before me. He-he."

"Wa-was he about t-to say victims?" Asked Hinata as she gulped in fear and worry.

"I-I sure h-hope not." Tenten stammered in response.

All the girls shivered under the gaze of the creepy man. To shake the girls from their fear of Orochimaru, he began to talk about the other sensei.

"Our next sensei is a man who is very hard working and he doesn't take crap from anyone. He will make sure that you will pushed to your limit until you can't move a muscle. Please welcome Baki."

When Baki came out, Temari to say the least was impressed by his look. The man had looked like he just came back from a trip to the is a very tall man. He has two distinctive, red markings on the right side of his face, the only visible part of his head, with the rest being covered by his turban-like head gear and by a sheet hanging from it on the left side of his face.

"Hello girls. Now, who ever is picked to be with me, I hope that you can cope with what I shall teach you, and also that we may get along pretty well with one another." he said with a strict yet sincere tone.

"And finally," Itachi began once more, "last but certainly not least, let's welcome-" He was interrupted by Naruto, who jumped in front of him in pure delight and excitement with his arms in the air.

"My dad! Minato Namikaze!" after Naruto said this, he ran to the door before anyone could even see his father. All they saw was Naruto tackle someone back into the room as a loud "ow" and "humph"was heard.

Everyone stared at the door waiting for someone to come out, but all they heard were the rustling of clothes and the loud noise of Naruto laughing. Finally both men came out, with Naruto's arm around his father, who could easily be mistaken for his twin brother. They both had the same physical traits, but unlike Naruto, Minato had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. Also, he didn't have those whisker marks on his cheeks like his son did.

The girls had to honestly admit that Naruto and his father were a _very_ handsome pair. Also that they both had the same personality...even though it may not look like it. When Minato smiled, he had the same goofy grin that his son always had and then he spoke.

"He-he, hi there. I'm Minato and I am Naruto's father. It doesn't really matter to me who I get partnered with, honestly. As long as we can get along, I'm okay." he said scratching the back of his neck.

Karin and Kin looked at Minato with a seductive look as they both thought the same thought.

'_Damn... he is so fine. I wouldn't mind having a nice orgy with him, Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi...hmm maybe some more..._' their eyes now wandering to Kakashi.

This time, it was Sasuke who got everyone's attention. "Now that all of your sensei are here, in front of you, Naruto, Itachi and I will be assigning you your sensei."

"Okay, first up is Tenten," started Naruto. "We have partnered you up with... Kakashi."

Karin and Kin had a depressed look in their eyes, but then it quickly went away. Then Tenten stood up as Kakashi was trying to figure out who she was. Once he saw her, he made his way over to her and they both walked into their own little section of the dojo. They continued to watch the others get their partners.

Itachi then began to speak. "Next is Temari. Temari,your sensei is... Baki." Temari inwardly cheered because she got the sensei that wanted. Temari stood up and walked over to Baki, shook his hand, and then the two made their way to their own section just like Tenten and Kakashi. They continued to watch and listen.

"Next is Karin." began Sasuke. "Your sensei is... Jiraiya." he said quite bluntly. Karin wanted to let out a cry yelling 'why me!' at that moment. Why did she have to get the perverted old bastard for her sensei? Why was her Sasuke-kun being so cruel to her? This was so not fair...

When Karin finally noticed that Jiraiya was looking for her, she stood up with a grunt and waved her hand towards the old man, in an angry manner, for him to come and follow her to their section. Jiraiya followed close behind the upset red head with a lecherous grin adorning his face. Once again, everyone then began to wait and listen.

Now it was Naruto's turn to speak again. "Now it is your turn Sakura. Your sensei is... Might Gai." he said with a great big smile and his eyes closed. To be honest, the only reason that his eyes were closed was because he didn't want to see the look on Sakura's face when she received the news. But even though his eyes were closed, he still needed something to cover his ears from the high pitch scream that bounced off the walls of the dojo. This scream was _way_ worse than a Sasuke fan girl scream.

"Are you fucking kidding me! You're really going to give me this fucking weirdo?! I would rather have that perverted old fart than this queer!" yelled Sakura enraged. She then started to flail her arms around in a panicky way. As she did this, she earned strange looks from everyone except for Gai who only gave her an expression that read 'hurtful' all over. This behavior of Sakura's continued for about 2 minutes until Sasuke had enough of it.

"Sakura, knock it off! I will not have you disrespect our sensei who have taken time out of their day to come and teach a bunch off girls! Now go to your section and stay quiet or you will fail this challenge before it even begins." he hollered this before calming down towards the end of his scolding. Thanks to her, he now has a headache.

Sakura, after taking a calming breath in, walked over to her section with Gai following cautiously behind her. Sasuke then gave a sigh of relief and motioned for his brother to talk before he has a complete melt down. Itachi noticed and then began to say the pair.

"Ahem," he began, "our next person is Kin. Your sensei shall be... Orochimaru." once Kin heard who her sensei was, she both inwardly and outwardly cringed. She just had to get the creepy guy now didn't she.

As she stood up, and she looked at the man before her, she saw him stick out his odd slimy and _weirdly long_ tongue out to lick his lips and then watched as he rolled it back inside his snake like mouth. She flinched when she noticed her looking her up and down as he did this action. Also, Kin could have sworn she heard him say 'yes...you shall do nicely...my new pretty pray'. She let out a frustrated sigh as she thought to herself, '_fuck...me..._'.

The two then made their way to their section and then began to wait and listen. But right before Sasuke was about to call out the next pair, Ino took this as her chance to whisper to Hinata. She leaned in close enough for the girl to hear her.

"Pst... looks like we're the last ones, huh?" Hinata nodded in reply. "I wonder which one I'm going to get. I mean I wouldn't mind getting the woman, but I really wouldn't mind getting Naruto's father either." this made Hinata blush a light shade of pink which in turn made Ino giggle softly.

Right before Ino moved back into place, she whispered one last thing to her friend. "May the best girl win the man...". Before Hinata could even say anything back to her friend, Sasuke began to talk and Ino had perked up with her back straight and her chest popped out looking prouder than ever.

"Right, next person is Ino. Your sensei is..." during the moment of silence, Ino was chanting to herself '_Please let me get Minato. Please let me get Minato..._'over and over again. Finally Sasuke announced her teacher. "Tsunade." '_Damn. Guess you won the hunk Hinata. I guess I shouldn't be surprised...you always do. He-he._'

As Ino stood, Tsunade looked her over and was so far impressed that they gave her someone that reminded her of a younger version of herself. The two women then made their way to their section as everyone focused on the last pair. Karin, Kin, and Sakura were envious of Hinata right now because Hinata got to be one of the sexiest sensei in this room. The were envious of Tenten also because she got to be with the other hot sensei too! How come they had to be stuck with the freaks while the others got normal people or the people that they wanted?!

After the girls grunted out in anger, everyone looked to see Naruto grinning from ear to ear. He then ran up to his dad and put his arm around Minato's neck.

"Now last, but certainly not the least, Hinata. Your sensei is none other than my old man, Minato!" Naruto exclaimed with obvious excitement. Apparently Naruto's excitement was contagious because Minato was starting to get excited himself. This, unfortunately made the Uchiha brothers a bit upset. But soon the two shook off their anger, only to have it come back two times worse.

Itachi and Sasuke watched as Naruto and his father both ran up to Hinata, Naruto hugging her and Minato shaking her hand and saying things that were making the girl blush a cute shade of pink. Both boys became angered by this along with Sakura and her groupies. All of them hated the attention that Minato and Naruto were giving to Hinata. A couple minutes went by and they were still making Hinata laugh and blush when they should have started the challenge ages ago! This was getting ridiculous and everyone except for Tenten, Temari, Ino, Tsunade, Kakashi, Baki, Gai, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru were getting irritated even further. But before Sasuke could yell, Minato spoke.

"Okay, now enough of that," he sighed in contempt and then continued. "I believe we should get started on the challenge now, right Sasuke?" Minato looked to Sasuke for a response, but all he got was a grunt as the young Uchiha began to stand up.

Once up, motioned for Hinata and Minato to go into their section of the dojo. Once they were their, Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi finally started to talk about the challenge.

* * *

"Finally we can get started." stated Sasuke under his breath.

Itachi looked at his younger brother and then back at the group in front of them. "Okay, the reason that we have assigned you sensei is because they will teach you the skills that they have mastered in for what we have in store for you ladies."

"Since it took about a hour and a half to assign the pairs and all, we will be giving you around 5 minutes to get to know your partner. After that, we will give you another 25 minutes for the sensei to begin teaching, alright?" Naruto implied while waiting for everyone to respond. Everyone then nodded in responds and then looked to Sasuke who was about to speak.

"Now that that is settled, you may start your introductions now." he commanded with a wave of his hand. That was when the sensei began to talk to their temporary pupils and vice versa.

* * *

**(Tenten and Kakashi.)**

"Well, I guess I should start then huh?" asked Kakashi to Tenten. Tenten just shrugged her shoulders. "Hmm, I don't mind who goes first, but what are we supposed to say?" she asked.

Kakashi thought about this for a moment, and just as about he was about to say something, Naruto popped in his two cent.

"Oh and one more thing! About your introductions, we want you to say your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future. And if there is extra time by the time your done, you can say something extra to the other. Okay? Good! You may continue!" after him, Itachi and Sasuke all made their way to another room to talk.

Kakashi sighed, "and that was what I was going to suggest." Tenten laughed softly to herself at the irony. "He-he." Kakashi laughed with her for a while, even adding a comment. "You know... I like you already... better than those three over there..." he said pointing at Karin, Kin, and Sakura.

Tenten gasped in delight. "He-he, same here Kakashi-sensei. Oh and you have no idea how we all feel about them." the two laughed for a while longer before they calmed down and became serious.

"Okay, we only have about 3 minutes left so lets get this over with fast." stated Kakashi. "I'll go first if that is okay with you?" Tenten nodded.

"Well as you already know, my name is Kakashi. I like the Icha Icha Series. I don't like showing my face to people. And my-" he was cut of by a question from Tenten.

"Quick question. Why don't you like to show your face?" she asked sounding very rushed.

"Because the reaction and attention I get when I don't have it on annoys the hell out of me." he replied equally rushed. "Anyway, my dream is to own all the Icha Icha series books ever made. Your turn."

"Okay. My name is Tenten. I like to collect any kind of weapon. I don't like being called ridiculous nicknames based on my hairstyle. And my dream is to be the greatest weapon master in the whole world. There... done." the two smiled at each other and waited patiently for the time to be up.

**(Meanwhile: Sakura and Gai.)**

Sakura looked at Gai with utter disgust. She huffed as she realized that she needed to pass this stupid challenge. The only reason that she had to was because of Sasuke. She wanted to impress him so she took in a deep breath before speaking in a harsh tone.

"Look. Lets just get this stupid thing over with, you got it? You go first." Gai cringed inwardly as she hissed this at him. Why was she being so God damn mean?! He didn't even do anything to the girl!

"*Sigh* Fine. My name is Might Gai. I like to train until I have pushed far pass my limit. I do not like when people make fun of the way I train my students. And my dream is to inspire many many children to become successful sensei just like me." he finished with a toothy grin that seemed to sparkle, which disturbed Sakura to no end.

Sakura growled before she spoke. "My name is Sakura, you do _**not**_ need to know my last name creep." She hissed. Then she became very giddy out of the blue and Gai became confused. She started to blush extremely. "I like...a certain someone... he-he-he." she then became very angry once more.

'_Man...is she bipolar or something... she was just happy a moment ago..._' Gai scratched the back of his head as sweat began to drip down the side of his forehead.

"What I don't like actually, more like _who_ I don't like are fucking weird queers like you..." she snarled and then became happy _again_! "And my dream is to marry _my_ Sasuke-kun." and once more...yup, you guessed it. Sakura became pissed off once more as soon as she looked at Gai.

Gai sighed as they waited for the time to be up. Both secretly hoping that the time would end soon so that they could get as far away from each other as soon as possible.

**(Meanwhile: Temari and Baki.)**

Temari was smiling at Baki, glad that she got the person that she wanted. But now was not the time to cheer inside of her head. The challenge had just been evoked and she needed to get cracking.

"Um...So should I go first or should you?" she asked.

Baki motioned for her to go first since she seemed so excited to have him here. "Why don't you go first." Temari nodded and smiled.

"Alright. Well my name is Temari. I like to collect all kinds of fans; decorative, weaponry, etc. I don't like it when my brothers pester me about getting a boyfriend. You know, they're the only reason I'm here in the first place. Ugh, my brothers are so stupid sometimes." Baki smirked at the way she talked about her brothers. He had to admit that they did sound like a handful... he just wondered how old they were if they were causing her this much trouble.

"Anyway," she began once again, breaking Baki from his train of thought. "...my dream is to travel to all the deserts in the world." she finished with a grin. "Now it is your turn Baki-sensei."

Baki nodded. "Hm. Well my name is Baki. I like to travel. I do not like the cold weather. And my dream is something that I have yet to figure out." he said matter-of-factly.

Temari smiled. '_So he likes to travel huh? I wonder if he has ever traveled to any deserts lately_.' she thought. She then asked him if he has, which in turn he replied yes. The two then began a full on conversation about the deserts that he has been to. They continued to talk until the boys came back said that their 5 minutes were up.

**(Meanwhile: Kin and Orochimaru.)**

Kin was huddled in the corner away from Orochimaru. This man seriously freaked her out! The way he stuck out his tongue and rolled it back in, the way he looked at her with those snake like eyes of his, and the way that he walked, wait... no, more like _**stalked **_towards hers was like she was his prey and he was the predator!

As he walked up to her, Kin cringed and closed her eyes tightly. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out what so ever. Then she opened her eyes to find her assigned sensei... smiling at her? He was smiling at her? It wasn't one of those creepy smiles that he always had, but a genuine one.

"What are you so scared for my child? It's not like I'm going to hurt you at all." he spoke in a soft and cautious tone so that he wouldn't scare her anymore than he apparently already has. Kin gave him a questioning look as she rose up slowly form her crouching position.

"What game are you playing snake man?" she asked hesitantly.

"Why no game at all. I just want to help win this challenge is all." Kin looked at him with squinted eyes as if to search for truth in his words. Orochimaru only smiled more at the girl.

When she couldn't find anything that would hint that he was lying, she looked at him normally, which, to Orochimaru, was a sign for him to continue talking.

"Okay, I think that I have gained your trust now, yes?" Kin stayed silent. "Alright then. We only have a couple of minutes now, so I think that I should start." Kin nodded slightly towards him.

'_If he is going to be my sensei, I want to know more about him before I tell him _anything_ about me._' she thought to herself.

"My name is Orochimaru. I like to perform... _experiments_ and learn new... _things_.I do not like annoying people who get in the way of my research and experiments. And my dream is to know everything there is to know in the world. Now you, child." Kin stared at him for a few seconds before saying anything.

"...hmm...okay. My name is Kin and like to fight, I guess. Um... right now I don't like a _certain _someone." she looked over at Hinata who was currently giggling at Minato who was doing something rather...weird and un-sensei like. He was doing something that his son would most likely do. She sighed at his stupidity. '_So that must be where Naruto gets it from._' she thought and then continued to speak.

"And finally, my dream is to be the winner of this stupid competition. I mean come on. I'm way better than any of these other girls." she said looking around. Orochimaru joined her, looking at all the other contestants. He had to admit, there were only a few who almost had as good a shot as Kin to win this thing. At this, he smiled that creepy smile he had first had when he entered the room.

**(Meanwhile: Ino and Tsunade.)**

Tsunade just looked at Ino with confusion. '_Why is she looking at me like that? W-wait what is she doing?!_' Tsunade looked at the girl in shock as she began to feel on her own breast.

"What the hell are you doing girl?!" Ino looked up at the older women.

"It's not fair!" She half yelled, slightly scaring Tsunade. "How come yours are so God damn big and mine are so damn normal! What size bra are you?"

"Uh... I am a G. Why do you ask?"

"Dammit all! I am only a freaking C! I wish I could have some honkers like yours..." Ino said sadly. Tsunade sympathizes with the poor girl.

"Aw, don't worry." Ino looked up at the woman. "I was just like you when I was your age, but as I got older, they got bigger. Well along with the help of milk."

"Really? So all I gotta do is drink more milk and when I get older, I will still be gorgeous but with bigger hooters?"

"Yup." she smiled as Ino hugged her as much as she could and then she became serious. "Okay, now I believe we should get down to business. Now how about you go first my dear."

Ino nodded at Tsunade before she spoke. "Alrighty then. My name is Ino and what I like is fashion, love, and beauty. What I don't like is haters. I dislike it when people just hate on people who have something that they don't have. And my dream is to one day fall in love, get married to the one I love and be with him forever. While still looking beautiful of course ha-ha."

Tsunade smiled. _Such a sweet child. She has such a nice dream. And a whole life a head of her, _Tsunade thought. She really did hope that Ino would get what she hoped for.

"Okay, I guess it is my turn now right?" Ino nodded. "Okay. My name is Tsunade. I like to gamble and drink sake. What I don't like is to lose. And my dream is to fall in love all over again." she said happily. Ino smiled.

"Looks like you and me have something in common now, don't we Tsunade?"

"Ha-ha. Seems like we do Ino. Now how about let you in on some more of my tips on how to stay beautiful, even as you age."

"Sweet! I would love that!" Tsunade then leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear.

"Do you know how old I am?" Ino shook her head. "Guess."

"Hmm, 26 maybe." she shrugged as she answered.

"Nope." Ino looked shocked and then was even more shocked by the answer she had received.

"I am 50." Ino now knew one thing.

'_I have definitely gotta learn her secrets._'

**(Meanwhile: Karin and Jiraiya.)**

Jiraiya was now looking at Karin with a goofy grin. Karin was now looking at Jiraiya with deadly glare that screamed 'touch me and you die'. They stayed like this for about a minute before Karin, as quiet as she could, yelled at the man.

"What the fuck are you looking at you creepy old perverted bastard?" Karin was now clenching her fist at the man who was just smiling at her with that same grin.

"Ugh! You are so stupid!" she turned around and crossed her arms.

Jiraiya watched Karin's every move. She was just so damn feisty! And thanks to her being feisty, Jiraiya just wanted to help her out. _What can I say? I like my women with a little spice._

"Look, why don't we just get this thing done so that I can already screw- I mean so you can win." he smiled at the girl who just growled at him.

"... fine," she replied. "but you have to go first." Karin still was not looking at him.

The man smiled even wider if possible. "Alright then. My name is Jiraiya, and I like to write my famous books, Icha Icha series."

"More like spy on helpless women, pervert." she mumbled, but Jiraiya heard and he he ignored it.

"I don't like getting shot down by women or having to pay for things using my own money. My dream is the same thing as my first pupil, Minato. I want the whole world to be surrounded in peace... and to complete my book series."

"Peace? If you two think that the world is gonna be drowned in peace, both of you are morons. There is to much hate and crime in the world for any of that to happen! Anyway, I guess it's my turn now huh?"

Jiraiya didn't answer. He was officially pissed off. He could take her calling him names like pervert and old because that's what he was. But talking crap about peace and how it will never happen. He decided that he wasn't going to talk to her anymore now, but he would help her but he wouldn't help her _right_.

"I will take that as a yes. My name is Karin. I like my Sasuke-kun. I don't like when other bitches, such as that Hyuga whore over there, touch on my Sasuke-kun. And my dream is to marry my Sasuke-kun and have his babies." Karin crossed her arms over her chest as she turned around to see Jiraiya staring at her, something that she knew he would do. Only she didn't expect him to be looking at her with disgust.

_'What the hell is his problem?'_

**(Meanwhile: Hinata and Minato.)**

Hinata stared at Minato, her cheeks tinted with a pretty pink. She wondered why she had to be stuck with the hottest sensei in the room. (Well hottest sensei according to the other girls. She would judge, but she did have to admit that he was a very good looking man.)

Minato just smiled at the blushing girl. He could see why his son liked this one. But now was not the time to list the qualities of the girl before him. Right now he needed to help her with this challenge.

"So young lady," she blushed a bit more, "would you rather me start with the introductions or would you like to start? Either way works for me." he stated with a toothy grin.

Hinata began to fidget with her index fingers as she answered her sensei. "A-ano, I uh, I-I think that ma-maybe you should st-start. I-I mean if yo-you don't mind that i-is." she stammered, now blushing a bright shade of red, almost resembling a tomato.

Minato chuckled at Hinata. He just couldn't believe how adorable she acted. She acted so much like a cute, shy, and shockingly polite child! It was just simply amazing to him. Now he just had to wonder, _Could I ever say no to this girl?_.

"Sure. Which ever way works for you. My name is Minato. It is a pleasure to meet you." he said offering a hand for the young girl to shake. Hinata stared at the hand for a few seconds before hesitantly shaking it.

"It's n-nice to meet you too, M-Minato-san." she replied with her head bowed. Minato smirked before continuing.

"How sweet. Anyhow, what I like is my son and my wife, Kushina. Even though she can be a bit scary at times. Especially when Naruto acts up and she yells at him. She is all like 'Naruto! What did I say about doing this and doing that and blah blah blah...'" Minato started to make the silliest face ever trying to mimic his wife.

He made his eyes budge and grow wide, his nose was flared, and his mouth was open wide as he yelled in a low whisper which sounded pretty funny. This made Hinata start to giggle and chuckle at his crazy antics, not knowing that a pair of eyes were looking upon them with a scowl. Minato then went on to show her how Naruto would try to defend himself form his mother's wrath.

Minato had begun flail his arms in the air screaming in mock terror, rambling on some corny excuses on random things. Hinata could no longer hold in her in her laughter and laughed as quietly as she possibly could...which wasn't as quiet as she hoped. The two laughed a little longer before Minato began to speak once more between giggles.

"Okay, okay, I think I finally got you to open up a bit more. Now to get back on track, what I don't like is when Naruto purposely acts up so that I have to deal with his mother's constant complaining. He-he. And lastly my dream is to one day, whether I'm alive or not, is to have a world full of peace. And now, with only 2 minutes left, I believe it your turn to tell me about you." he said with a smile as he placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata just stood there in aw at the man before her. _His dream is to have peace in the world? No hate, violence, or anything else bad?_ Hinata thought to herself. Minato had to be something special if that was his dream. _I like him._ She thought before speaking.

"Oh, ano, my name is Hinata. I like to, um, press flowers and cook. I don't like being teased so much. And my dream..." she paused as she began to think. Then she looked up at Minato to see him with a shocked expression. "W-what?"

"No stutter that time. I like it." he said and Hinata blushed. "Anyway, what is your dream?"

"My dream...i guess is the same as yours Minato-san." Minato smiled and then looked as his son and his friends have just come out to say that their time has been up for almost 3 minutes now. Both Minato and Hinata blushed as they heard this and saw as everyone was looking at them both. Some with a scowl, others with amusement.

* * *

_**Sorry that it took me long once again. I hope that none of you are mad at me for taking so long to update the story that you readers like so much he-he. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter...and if your mad at me or not. Anyhow... have a nice day! X3**_


	6. Naruto Uzumaki!

_**New chapter is here and I have decided to do something a bit different for the next couple of chapters. Instead of doing a normal point of view, I shall be making separate chapters based on what each person is witnessing and doing. For example, one chapter may be based on uh... lets say Naruto's point of view and then the next will be based on his dad's and then so on and so forth. And just to let you know, this will happen with every challenge that goes on in this story. Anyhow, let's continue on with the story. Enjoy! :)**_

_**…****...**_

_**(Guess I'll start with Naruto since he came up in the intro he-he.)**_

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

After Sasuke, Itachi, I told everyone what they should do, we headed into the VIP room of the dojo, or in other words, the sensei's quarters. This was where we would chill and talk about the girls, how they were handling the challenge, and other things that are in the same category. Okay...maybe not _everything_ was related to that category. Okay! You got me! We might have also been talking about dirty things too. If you want to know what those dirty things were then you are a freaking pervert and need to fuck off! Okay, I'm sorry... you don't need to fuck off, but you do need to mind your own business.

Anyway, during the five minutes that we gave everyone, all of us sat in the room and just drank a couple a beers and talked about what was new. Sasuke told us the same thing that he always says, "Nothin'". Itachi told us that he was about earn another promotion at his new job at his father's police station. If I had to be honest, I saw this coming. I mean, come on! Itachi is like a freaking beast at what he does, and it's all because he trains non stop everyday. I believe that if we didn't ask him to be here right now, he go home and train his ass off. Anyway, enough about Itachi...lets get back to me. What I told these two was that I was about to start a new record label but I wanted to find someone that I could collaborate with.

After sharing that information, the five minutes were up and me and the guys went out to tell everyone that the time was up and it was on to the second part of the challenge. We each got up like a domino affect...he-he...and we headed out the door. From what I could hear, and I'm pretty sure Sasuke and Itachi heard it too, was giggling from a certain someone and some strange weird sound coming from the dojo.

When we arrived at the entrance of the dojo, my cheeks started to burn immensely and I could imagine how red they were. I was completely embarrassed by what my dad was doing. He was acting like a complete idiot in front of Hinata! And to make matters worse, he was making fun of me when my mom yells at me for the stupidest shit ever! Also, Hinata was laughing at the whole event only encouraging him to continue to embarrass me and tarnish my name in front of one of the cutest girls here.

He did this for about a minute and then they laughed for another whole 3 minutes. So they just wasted four of the five minutes laughing at me and then he goes on to finish with his introduction in the last minute. And knowing my dad would say this now after he just got done making me look like a fool, he told her that her she only has two minutes left for her introduction. Moron.

So now Hinata goes onto saying her intro with that soft angelic voice of hers. When she spoke, I decided to listen carefully to her. I heard her say that she likes to press flowers and cook. I wonder just how well she can cook though. Hmm. Then I hear her say that she doesn't liked to be teased so much.

What does she mean when she said that? Does she not like to be teased in a playful way? Fun way? Rude way? _Naughty_ way? Or all of the above? Well, I certainly hope that she doesn't mean a naughty way cause that would be one way I would tease her the most if I was able to get my hands on her. I also hope that she doesn't mean that she doesn't like being teased in a playful or fun way either. Those are things that I do best! Better than anyone else even! But one thing that I mostly hope is that she doesn't get teased in a rude way. She doesn't deserved to be teased like that. She's to sweet.

But then I realized that I wasn't the only one thinking about her dislike. When I looked to Sasuke and Itachi, Itachi was looking at Sasuke with a knowing look and Sasuke was looking pretty pissed but oddly amused at the same time. It was kind of weird and unusual to me, but I ignored it for now. Even though a annoying thought never left my mind after that.

Then I began to focus my attention back on Hinata who was in the middle of thinking about her dream for the future right after my dad interrupted her with another silly thing that he does that made her blush a cute shade of pink. What she said next made me smile so wide that I thought my face was going to break in half. She said that her dream was the same as my dad's, and I already knew what my dad's dream was because it was also the same as my dad's sensei's and mine's. World peace.

If I thought that I liked Hinata before, I most certainly like her a lot more now.

This was when Sasuke started to move towards the two with his brother in tow. I soon followed after as I saw that he was letting the two know that their time was up for about 3 minutes now. The two then began to look around the room to notice that everyone had been watching them for quite sometime now. They were both blushing madly from humility as they saw some of their peers looking at them with amusement and other with a scowl.

I wanted to laugh at the whole scene set before me, but then I would probably make Sasuke even more pissed than he already seemed to be, and I really really don't want to have him turn on me when he is like this. It's kinda scary. Gosh! Just thinking about it makes my blood run cold and I begin to shiver. Thank Kami that no one saw that.

_**…...**_

Soon after my father and Hinata have regained their composer, Sasuke-teme order everyone to settle down and for everyone to sit quietly in their sections with their sensei. Once everyone was settle me and the guys went to sit in our respected seats again.

Sasuke-teme sat in the very middle, a little farther up from me and Itachi, who sat on both sides of him. Now it was time to say the next step of today's challenge. Itachi cleared his throat before he spoke.

"It seems that we can finally get on with the next step in this program. Now it is time for your training." the girls looked at him with a bit of confusion while the sensei looked at him with a knowing look.

"Training? What type of training are you talking about?" asked Karin with a tilt of her head.

"Yea, are you talking about some form of physical training or mental?" inquired Sakura with a hint of pink on her face that was equal to the pink of her odd but cute hair.

There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke. Itachi and I both looked to Sasuke-teme to see that he was contemplating what to say to Sakura. A few seconds later Sasuke-teme opened his mouth to answer.

"At first, it was just going to be physical training like me and Naruto-baka here like to do, but now you gave me that idea. Thank you Sakura." he nodded his head in acknowledgment in Sakura's direction. I watched as her cheeks turned a bit red at this little token of his acknowledgment towards her. My attention was then taken off her as Teme continued.

"Now thanks to Sakura, you ladies will be trained in the physical art of taijutsu and in the mental art of meditation. Both are quite tricky, so I would pay close attention to what your sensei are showing you. You may now begin with your training. Itachi, Naruto, and I will be back in about thirty minutes to check on your progress."

Teme then got up and Itachi and I did the same. We then followed him towards the door, knowing fully well where we were headed off to. We were going out for a ramen break! Oh my Kami do I love ramen! It is like my most favorite thing in the whole world...well besides my career, my family, and soon to be...Hinata.

Yea, yea, Hinata is my favorite girl out of them all, but so what! It's not like I don't have other favorites. For instance, I like Sakura and that Ino girl seems likeable too. Also that other blonde girl and the brunette with the two buns, oh what were their names again... BenBen and Twomari?... Well what ever their names are, they both seem like feisty women who are beautiful yet deadly.

Tenten and Temari! That's what their names are! Man I feel stupid... And those are the other two that I'm supposed to like. Anyways, before you even start to think that I like all the girls, here is a news flash for ya,... I don't. The other two girls that I have yet to mention are the only two that I don't like all that much. Wanna know why? It's because those girls seem like total sluts to me.

I feel like they just want Sasuke-teme for sex and if or when they can't get it from him, they'll go to the next person available to them that they think is hot or something. I really don't like sluts or whores and I guess that's why I'm attracted to Hinata I guess. Who knows.

Okay, enough of that. It's ramen time!

As we were heading out the front door of the dojo, I took one last glance at the girls.

Tsunade-baachan was in the middle of teaching Ino something that wasn't even remotely close to what they were supposed to be doing. Matter of fact, I don't even know what the hell their doing in the first place.

Then I looked to Sakura to see that she was looking as pissed as ever right now as she tried to avoid Gai who was trying to make her wear that same green jumpsuit that he wears all the time. I then felt sympathy for the fool as I winced slightly as she punched him in the face while simultaneously kicking him the... well... you know... a man's sensitive area.

And finally, right before I headed out the door, I took a quick glance at Hinata and my father to see that they were hard work, while weirdly laughing at something. I don't know what was so funny, but I have to learn it if it makes Hinata laugh that much.

_**…...**_

Once out the door of the dojo, all three of us made our way to Itachi's car. Once we were all buckled up, Itachi started the car and Sasuke-teme turned on the music and we were off for Ichiraku Ramen. Ichiraku is the best place to get ramen. Everything about their ramen is delicious; the way they make the noodles and the broth all the way to the meat they put in it. Mm mm mm, boy I just can't wait to get some ramen in my mouth.

For a while the car ride was silent, well except for the music playing on the radio. And that was when excitement struck every nerve in my body. This station was playing my song now! My new hit single from my latest album and they were playing it! This was the first time that I have ever heard any of my songs on the radio. Oh and no no no, don't get me wrong. My songs play on the radio all the time, it's just that this is the first I've heard it for myself.

Just as I was about to jam in my head to myself, Sasuke-teme had to go and be a freaking jerk and change the station!

"What the hell Teme! Why did you do that? My freaking song was on!" I yelled as the new station that he had on was on a commercial break.

"Exactly." he replied and I just looked at him with confusion, but then with anger again at what he said next. "It was your song playing and that is why I changed it."

Boy did I just want to smack that smirk off his face and keep Itachi from laughing at me. But then I realized that I didn't have to do anything at all to that bastard because the person on the radio already did something for me.

"...And now, here is the new single from Naruto Uzumaki featuring Kurama: Famous!" as soon as this was said, my song came on once again much to my delight and to Sasuke-teme's chagrin. I smirked at seeing my best bud have a vein stand out at the top of his head. But then he tried once more to change the station. This I lost my smirk to only to get a wide grin.

Changed station: _Hey~, I feel like I'm famous! … You don't need no money..._

Change station: _…, you don't need no dollar, you don't need no furs..._

Change station: _…, when the bee drop show 'em you a superstar..._

So far each station he changed it to was in the middle of starting my song. And then some others were in the middle of finishing my song.

Change station: _Scream, scream like you famous. Jump, jump like you famous._

Change station: _Shake, shake like you famous. Dance, dance like you famous._

Change station: _Drink, drink like you famous. Fuck, fuck like you famous._

Change station: _Pose, pose like you famous. Hold up, bitch I'm famous._

Finally, within about two more lines, the song would be over, and Sasuke-teme's nightmare would be over. But noooo, Sasuke just couldn't wait for these last two lines. He just had to have the song over now. So once again he changed the station only to have it on a commercial break. He sighed in relief at this only to scream in agony right after as the announcer on the radio started to take request from fans of the station, and one of my fangirls I guess wanted to play my new song. And so he did.

I was laughing hysterically at the agony that Sasuke was in. serves him right for not being patient. Ha-ha. It even seemed Itachi was enjoying watching his brother's misery as well.

"Ha-ha, it seems to me, Naruto, that your song is quite popular already. Also that it has already gained a hater as well." Itachi directed towards me and then looked to Sasuke as me and him both laughed lightheartedly at seeing Sasuke face down on his lap.

"Yo, Itachi, I think your brother has passed out from my awesomeness. He-he."

"Well he won't be passed out for long."

"Why?" I asked him as I noticed that he was turning into a parking lot. When I realized what place we were at, my excitement just burst.

"OH MY GOD! WE ARE FINALLY HERE!" I exclaimed which made Sasuke jump up from his lap and hit his head on the roof of the car.

I didn't even bother to see if he was okay as I just rushed out of the car and into the eatery. Once I was in, I saw a girl with long brown hair wearing an all white uniform, well except for the blue apron. I rushed towards the girl, much to her surprise, but then she smiled at me.

"Oh Naruto-kun. It's so nice to see you again. Now tell me, is it just you this time or is it more?" she asked me sweetly.

"It's nice to see you too Ayame. Um, it's gonna be three this time. Do you have a table available for us?" I replied eagerly. I just can't wait to get my ramen.

"Of course Naruto-kun. We always have a table ready and waiting for you. Just follow me, right this way." I followed her with my eyes beaming bright with happiness. A table just for me. How nice of these guys.

You know, Ayame and her father, the owner of the shop, are like my second family. They have always been nice to me and have always given me a free bowl of ramen ever since I was little. And I don't think that will ever change. I mean, come on! How can they not give their best customer a free bowl of delicious ramen knowing that this is only going to encourage him to buy more!

Anyhow, by the time I arrived at my table and had already gotten my free bowl of ramen, Itachi was in the middle of dragging Sasuke to the table. It looks like he must have passed out again from hitting his head so hard on the roof of the car. But just to be sure, I just had to ask.

"Yo, what happened to Teme here? I thought he woke up already?" I asked as soon as Itachi had sat down after putting an unconscious Sasuke in the seat next to him.

"It seems that after his rude wake up call from you, he hit his head pretty hard on the roof of the car and knocked himself out once more. I have such a foolish little brother don't I?" he replied, while trying to hold back a smile, but failed.

"You sure do! And if you think that this is foolish of him, you haven't seen nothin' yet!" I practically yelled this with excitement, while holding the chopsticks near my mouth.

Itachi looked at me with confusion, so I decided to elaborate even more on the subject.

"Just wait until I show you the tapes from the hidden cameras I had placed around your brother's house. They show some _real_ foolish stuff that Teme does. There's even things on those tapes that even I never knew Sasuke would do!" I then started to laugh hysterically until I was stopped by a question from Itachi, who had just gotten his ramen and was in the middle of breaking his chopsticks.

"Why would you install hidden cameras around my brother's home?"

"Well, to be honest, I just wanted to see how Sasuke was like when he's not around you, me, or any of his other friends. Including your friends too." I replied in all seriousness.

Itachi looked at his noodles for a moment and then began to speak as he ate. "I can see where your coming from, Naruto. In all honesty, I too have wondered what Sasuke would be doing when he is not around others. Well beside having sex."

"Ha-ha, yea. We _all_ know that sex is something Sasuke-teme does in his spare time." Both me and Itachi laughed at my comment but then lowered it to a soft chuckle as Sasuke began to stir.

Sasuke then sat up with a deadly glare aimed at me. I then put my hands up defensively.

"Hey, don't look at me. It's not my fault that my song is so popular. He-he." his glare only deepened.

"Yea, but it is your fault for screaming like a fucking banshee when I was about to wake up! It was your fault for me passing out for the second fucking time today Baka!" a vain started to pop stand out at the top of his forehead. I sweat dropped, worried for my life at this point. But thank Kami that Ayame showed up with Sasuke's bowl of ramen and my fourth one of the day.

"Here you go Sasuke-kun. And here you you go Naruto-kun." she said placing the bowls down in front of us, making Sasuke calm down just a bit. Just as I was about to chow down, she spoke to me once more.

"You know Naruto-kun, with all this ramen that you eat... I wonder where it all goes to."

I chuckled a bit. "You what. Now that I think about it. I have no idea where it all go to. I mean, it couldn't have gone to my stomach 'cause I'm still skinny. Not my arms or legs either, I'm just all muscle!" as I said this, I started to flex my my arms to show off my beautiful muscles.

" He-he, you're right. Guess all those visits to the gym really pay off, huh?" she asked as she watched me flex.

"Gym? Are you kidding me! A gym could never do this to my body! I got this from all the self training that me and Sasuke-teme do."

Now I know that I may be sounding self absorbed and all, but I'm really not! I just like to show off the reward I get for training so much. It's kind of my way of both showing and telling people that they can get a body like mine all on their own without the help of a gym. And you know, lots of times this actually motivates people to do just that. Train!

_**…...**_

Ayame soon left to get back to work and serve other customers, as me and the guys continued to eat in silence. This lasted for about two minutes because that's when I couldn't take the silence anymore. So I came up with a random topic that has been stuck in my head for quite some time now.

"So~ Itachi... do you have a favorite yet?" he just looked at me confused for a moment.

"A favorite what?"

"A favorite girl. You know someone that you like the most out of the girls that are living with Teme."

"Oh, well of course I do."

"Really? Who is it?"

"I'll tell you who it is after you tell me who yours is."

"What? No way. I asked you first!"

"I already know who this Baka's favorite is Itachi, so don't bother." Sasuke-teme said to his brother yet glared at me for some odd reason.

"Hmm, really? Then maybe you can tell who it is and then I shall say who mine is. Or, Sasuke, you can say who your favorite is. And if you don't want to, then I will." Sasuke then turned the glare onto his brother.

"Don't you dare Itachi. If you do, I swear to make your life a living hell."

"Oh, little brother, you have already made my life hell so nothing you can do now could be any worse." I began to chuckle a bit until I felt the tension between the two. So decided to say who it was that was my favorite hoping that it would break the ice.

"Okay fine. I'll tell you who my favorite is. It's Hinata. There, now who is yours?"

"Really?" Itachi began. "She's your favorite too?" I nodded with a smile.

Wait...too?

"Too?"

"Yes. Too. Hinata-chan has always been a favorite of mine ever since we were little."

"Oh yea! Sasuke-teme told me about all the things that he did to her when they were young." I said. "He told me that it was because he liked how she reacted and all, but I have a feeling that it was for a different reason."

Itachi began to raise his brows up and down in a knowing way at me. "Well I can tell you Naruto, that your suspicions are probably correct." both of us then began to laugh at Sasuke's expense.

The topic of conversation lasted us about the whole entire meal. We all talked about Hinata-chan basically and what Sasuke did to the poor girl. We also said our reasons for why she was our favorite girl so far.

After our meal, that was when we were on our way back to the dojo. Everyone still had about 13 minutes left, but the car ride back does take about 4 minutes to get back the dojo, 6 minutes tops. So that means that once we get back to the dojo, we get to watch the last bit of the girls training.

_**…...**_

We got back to the dojo, with 9 minutes to spare. Me and the boys got out of the car after Itachi parked it. When we headed inside the dojo, we were honestly pleased with what we saw. Most of the girls were getting along great with their sensei now and had already worked up a sweat. Even Sakura had warmed up to Gai-sensei.

Her and Gai were in the middle of doing push-ups, plus she was even wearing a pink version of Gai's jumpsuit. Another difference about the suit was that it had short sleeve belly shirt and it had short shorts. She actually looked pretty hot.

Ino and Tsunade-baachan had finally stopped feeling on their breast and they seemed to be practicing some kicks and punches. Ino seemed to have changed into something else as well. She was wearing a purple sports bra and purple shorts with white leg warmers and wrist bands.

Temari and Baki seemed to be in the middle of a serious practice battle, with Temari throwing fast punches and such at Baki who seemed to be trying is best to dodge them. Just like the other two, Temari change into her training outfit as well. She was wearing a black tank top along with deep burgundy sweatpants.

Tenten and Kakashi were almost the same way as Temari and Baki. The only thing was Tenten was using a staff to attack Kakashi. Also she was wearing a lavender loose belly shirt with black spandex.

Hinata-chan and my father seemed to have done a lot of training before we arrived at the dojo because both of them were covered in sweat. Now it looked to me like they were meditating now as a way to relax their muscles. Unlike the other girls who showed more skin, Hinata was wearing a loose yellow long sleeved shirt with tan sweatpants. Positively cute.

But one thing was bothering me though as me and the guys made our way to the front of the room to watch the girls. Where the hell was Karin, Kin, and their mentors?

It looked like I wasn't the only one to think this as I noticed Sasuke-teme looking around the room. He then turned to me.

"Hey Dobe. Where is Karin and Kin?" he asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I got here the same time as you Teme."

"Tch. Go look for them." he demanded in a stern tone. Looks like I struck a nerve there, he-he.

"What! Why me? I want to watch the girls too!" I whisper yelled back at him.

"More like you just want to watch Hinata you pervert. Now go look for them." he demanded once more. "The sooner you find them, the sooner you can come watch the girls, 'kay?"

"Hn." I crossed my arms. How could he believe that when I said 'girls', that I just meant Hinata? "Fine." I needed to get away from him now, because honestly, he was kinda, well uh... right.

_**…...**_

After I left the training area and went into the back to check for them there. There were many rooms in the back that they could be in. The first place that I went to was the game room. No one was there. Next, I went to the boys locker room. None in there either. Then the boys bathroom. Nope.

Next I checked the VIP room.

As soon as I walked in, I was greeted by Pervy Sage digging through the mini fridge. It was only like a minute or so before he realized that I was standing behind him. That was when he amusingly turned around so slowly then jumped up in shock as he hid the things he was holding behind him. I chuckled at his actions while he calmed down a bit.

He held a hand to his heart after putting the food and drinks he had in his hands down on the fridge. "Geez Naruto. You almost gave this old man a heart attack. Man, I thought you were Sasuke or Itachi at first. He-he."

A vain popped out of my forehead at that comment. I pointed to my hair with hand and at my eyes with the other. "Does this hair look in any way black or dark blue?! And do these eyes look like coal to you?!" I halfheartedly yelled at the old pervert. I then started to move my hands up and down in front of my body. "And does this skin look friggin' pale as hell to your blind eyes?!"

I have no idea why I got so upset, but I did. But what made me feel slightly more upset, while at the same time, making me a bit less irritated.

At first he looked a bit shocked at he leaned back as if to get away from me. But a few seconds after I stopped yelling, he leaned forward and put his hand his chin and started to inspect me.

"Hm. Now that you mention it... your hair is oddly bright yellow like your father's. Not to mention your eyes are nothing like coal, but a bright blue. As bright as the sky. Also... your tan. Not pale. Why would you say your pale buddy? Are you blind or do you want to be pale?"

I laughed quietly as I hit him on the back making him laugh as well.

"So kid," he said while wiping a tear away. "...what is it that your looking for? Beer? Fish? Ramen?"

"Ha-ha. As much as I would love to have some more ramen or a nice beer, Sasuke-teme had me come around looking for you and the girls."

He looked at me questioningly. "The girls? What happened to the girls?" Now he looked worried. "Have all the girls gone missing?"

"What? No! Just the girl you were assigned, Orochimaru's girl, and you and Orochimaru himself."

"Oh well I can tell you where Karin is, but I'm not sure about the other two. Karin told me a while after you and the boys left that she had to go to the bathroom and that she would be right back. I waited for about ten minutes, but she never came back. That's when I noticed that Orochimaru and that Kin girl were gone too." he paused for a moment to see if I was still with him, and then continued.

"I decided that I would go look for them by myself instead of bothering the other sensei who seemed hard at work with their children. So I looked around almost everywhere that I could possibly could have entered. Well, that was until I stumbled upon the VIP room that is." he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Guess I spent the rest of my time in here until you got here he-he."

I shook my head at him but smiled non the less. I mean come on! _Anyone _could get sidetracked by being in here. I looked back up at him put my hand on his shoulder.

"Well, now you can continue your search by helping me look for them. Sasuke wants them back ASAP." with a nod of our heads, we were off to go find the missing people.

_**…...**_

We checked everywhere that we already checked before again.

"Dammit! Where are they? They couldn't have left, could they?" I said looking to my sensei.

He shrugged. "I don't think so. Everyone would have saw them do so. I think they're still in the dojo."

I let out an aggravated sigh. "Then where are they!"

And here goes another one of my tantrums.

I grabbed a fist full of my hair and tried my hardest to rip them out. Gosh my hair was so stubborn, and thank Kami for that. I don't want to be a bald person... not that I have anything against bald people, I just think that I won't look good bald. Anyway, I then hunched over, now _very _aggravated. How could three people just disappear like that? It makes no sense.

I could feel Jiraiya trying to calm me down, but it just wasn't working as much as I would like it to. Then, out of no where, we hear a high pitch soprano voice scream in agony. At this, I stood straight up. I _know _exactly who that scream belongs to.

_Hinata-chan,_ I thought, as both me and Jiraiya ran towards the source of the noise. _The bathroom? I thought I already checked there..._ No! I did check the bathroom. The **boys** bathroom, not the girls. Gosh, I'm so stupid.

When we arrived at the bathroom, I saw that Sasuke and Itachi were already there along with everyone else. Itachi was rubbing Hinata-chan's back as she was holding her eyes. I don't know if she's crying or not but I'm hoping for the latter. Sasuke on the other hand was holding the bathroom door open, looking both pissed and sick at the same time.

I walked up to everyone to see what was going on, and when I looked into the ladies room... lets just say I knew why she screamed the way she did and why she was holding her eyes. Also why Sasuke would be angry and sick at the same time.

**_…..._**

**Well that is it! X3 hope you liked it and sorry that it took me long. As you can see, I had a lot to write down he-he. **

**Please review and favorite, follow, or what ever. Constructive criticism is welcomed but please don't make them sound to mean... I like to feel happy. Again review please. I love to see what you guys think. Oh and don't be afraid to write a paragraph on how much you like, dislike, or love this story. **

**Okay... maybe not so much as a paragraph for if you don't like it. A nice little sentence would be just fine. Any way, have a nice day or a good night! X3 **

**Oh yea! One more thing. The song that was used in this story is called Famous by Nick Cannon and Akon. Just thought I'd put that in there. He-he. **


	7. Itachi Uchiha

**I'm so pleased with the response I got from the last chapter. Some of the reviews I got made me laugh out loud. One that made me really laugh was from CharNinja LOL. This was their review. **

**CharNinja LOL: _Is it wrong that I hope Karin got murdered in the bathroom._**

**So freaking funny to me. Thank you for the amusement. Oh and no it's not wrong for you to hope for that... at least I think it's not.**

**Another review that made me happy was from TachiAsh.**

**TachiAsh: _This is really good made me laugh, god I hate Sakura cant wait for the next chapters._**

**Feelings are kinda mutual towards Sakura. I used to hate her, but now I just dislike her. I found out that she does have some good qualities to her, but she's still a total bitch to me, so therefore, I just don't like her now. **

**Anyway, there were plenty of reviews that made me happy and just plain laugh! I would name all of the reviewers and what they said, but I think that all of you just want to get straight to the story now, he-he. So here you go, chapter 7. **

**Also, Naruto does not belong to me, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But if the story line did belong to me... characters would have the same personalities and stuff, but all the boys would like Hinata. He-he.**

**Itachi Uchiha.**

**…**_**...**_

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

We had arrived back at the dojo shortly after our quick lunch break. I still couldn't get over how my foolish little brother acted on the way to the ramen shop. It never ceases to amaze me how Naruto can make my brother act in such a manner. He-he.

Also, I never would have thought that Naruto would have chosen Hinata for a favorite as well. I thought for sure that he would pick the emerald eyed pinkette, but I guess my expectations were incorrect.

When we entered the dojo, my eyes immediately darted for Hinata and all her glory. She looked absolutely adorable in her loose yellow long sleeved shirt and tan sweatpants. I watched as she and Minato sat in stillness with their legs crossed, but both held their hands in a different way. Minato held his hands in fist and held them together in front of his chest. Hinata, on the other hand, had both her hands in the formation of O's and held them together just below her abdomen.

Both were drenched in a thin coat of sweat, but they were breathing at a normal rate. I guess meditation does wonders for the body and soul.

My attention was taken off the two as I followed my little brother and Naruto back to the little section that we sat at earlier to watch the girls. I decided that I would check out the progress of the other girls now instead of checking out Hinata. Not that watching Hinata wasn't interesting and all, but I just didn't want to seem like a pervert you know. That job belongs to my brother, Naruto, Jiraiya, and many of my... I'm embarrassed to say... closest friends.

I looked in one of Hinata's friends section to see that her and Tsunade had actually gotten down to work. Earlier, the two were just feeling on each others breast and were talking about how to stay young looking. But now they were actually sparing with one another. Hinata's friend, I believe her name was Ino, was actually breaking a sweat and so was Tsunade.

I then looked to another one of her friends who was the other blonde. Temari I think was her name. It looked to me that ever since me and the boys left, she and Baki have been at it not stop. No breaks at all. Both were sweaty and panting heavily as Temari continued to attack Baki mercilessly. Guess that was one thing that she must have learned from him while we were gone.

Now just as I was about to look at the brunette friend of Hinata's, I noticed from the corner of my eye that Sasuke and Naruto were talking about something. I tried to listen in on their conversation with my keen sense of hearing.

"Hey Dobe. Where is Karin and Kin?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I got here the same time as you Teme." Naruto retorted back.

"Tch. Go look for them." Sasuke demanded in a stern tone. Looks like Naruto struck a nerve there.

"What! Why me? I want to watch the girls too!" the blonde fool whispered/yelled back at him.

"More like you just want to watch Hinata you pervert. Now go look for them." Sasuke demanded once more. "The sooner you find them, the sooner you can come watch the girls, 'kay?"

"Hn." I noticed that Naruto had crossed his arms now. A sweat bead ran down the side of my forehead at Sasuke's comment. How could he believe that Naruto was that perverted?

"Fine." Naruto finally answered. Not soon after did he stand up and head for the back rooms.

And not soon after Naruto left, my brother turned to me and said, "Where do you think they went eavesdropper?"

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of my head at the nickname that was given to me. I was not eavesdropping, I was just listening to a interesting conversation that was going on between my brother and his knucklehead of a friend.

… Okay, maybe I was eavesdropping... But that doesn't matter at the moment. Right now I have to answer my headache of a little brother before he blows a fuse.

"I don't know," I say. "Maybe the girls went to the bathroom while Orochimaru went into the back?" I suggest. It could have been a good hypothesis only if Sasuke hadn't shot it down.

"I doubt it." he replies. "Knowing those two girls, they wouldn't have gone into the bathroom together without bringing that snake along." Sasuke basically hisses that sentence out. I can tell that he has some type of grudge against Orochimaru or something. But none of that is my concern and I shall not bother to ask Sasuke either.

I know that if I do ask, I'm just going to get a mouthful of curses and "It's none of your business Itachi!" in that whiny little bratty voice of his. And I'm _not_ exaggerating either.

I just shake my head at my brother's disturbing mind. I mean, I know those girls are nothing but sex adrenaline driven people, but come on... Orochimaru... _really_? They would honestly stoop that low just to have sex? I don't believe it for one second.

And as if Sasuke has read my thoughts... "Fine, since you don't believe me... we shall place a bet." he says confidently.

"A bet?" I repeat.

"Yea. A bet." he says sarcastically. Man I hate it when he does that. It makes me look and feel so stupid. Like how he was when he was a little kid.

"If I'm right," he continues, breaking me from my thoughts. "About Kin and Karin using Orochimaru, then you owe me two hundred bucks. And if you are right about those two just going to the bathroom without him, then I owe you _three_ hundred bucks. Deal?"

I cross my arms over my chest at his cockiness. "Are you that certain that you are going to win that you would pay me one hundred dollars more than what I have to pay you?"

"Yes, yes I am. Now do we have a deal?" he ask again in a more cocky manner.

"Under one condition." I say.

"And what would that be?" he ask, looking rather annoyed. It's kind of funny, he-he.

"Switch me paying you two hundred dollars to one hundred-" I was cut off by Sasuke whining.

"What?! Hell no! It stays at two hundred you bastard."

A vein throbs in my head. I am already getting a headache. "Will you let me finish before you go all cry baby on me?"

Sasuke glares at me and then turns away mumbling something like, "I'm not a cry baby you... you... you jerk."

I laugh at his childish actions. He really is my foolish little brother. Soon, we were silent and I took this as an opportunity for me to finish what I was saying before Sasuke oh so rudely interrupted me.

"Ahem," I start. "Now as I was saying before I so rudely interrupted..." Sasuke turns to me with a scowl. I smirk.

"How about we change that two hundred to one hundred. And in addition to the one hundred, I will allow you to hang out with me and my friends for one to two whole weeks. Just like you have always wanted."

Sasuke's eyes widen with delight. I knew he would like that idea. "Really Itachi?!" he exclaims.

"Really. So do we have a deal?" I ask.

"Of course we do." he replies with excitement.

You see, ever since we were younger, about a month or so after we stopped see Hinata-chan, I came to gain some new friends. Actually, it was more like a gang that I was accepted into. They weren't like your typical every day gang though. We didn't go around starting gang wars or shooting random people that pissed us off nor did we use any drugs. Instead, we were more like a group of friends that hang out and do normal things. The only thing different from other gangs is that we are all paired up with a partner that suits us the most. Also, we each have our own unique likes and way of entertaining ourselves.

One day, I made the mistake of bringing the gang over when Sasuke was home and he walked in on us doing what we always do, argue and make plans for some type of party. Ever since then, Sasuke has thought of my friends as cool and awesome and he has always wanted to hang out with us. I've always told him that he was too young to be with us, but in all truth, I was just, and still am, worried for him.

I just don't want my brother to turn into a copy of _any _of the people in the gang. It would be such a bother to have to listen to an exact copy of someone in my group. Anyway, enough about my gang. I doubt you guys want to hear me going on and on about them. Let us get back to the girls.

Once me and Sasuke shake hands on our bet, we both look up to see Hinata-chan bowing before Minato and then walk off. She takes a chance to glance at me and smiles cutely and gives me a little wave. I nod my head in her direction with a smile of my own and she blushes. But her blush is gone just as quick as it came as she looks at Sasuke and bows her head and picks up her pace. I know that her actions have just ticked him off. Poor boy.

I watch her head for the back, and knowing how much of a goody goody she is, I know that she is most likely heading for the bathroom. And then all of a sudden, I start to get... worried. I'm worried because I know that Naruto is in the back still looking for the missing girls and sensei, and I know how much he likes Hinata-chan and I know how much of a flirt he is. I mean, he already has Hinata eating out of the palms of his pop star hands.

Out of no where, I hear a growl of some sort and I look over to see that it was my little brother who made the noise. I give him a knowing look and he looks away with a frown and furrowed brows. I know that he was thinking the same thing as I and now he is even more pissed off than he was before.

We both watch as she disappears behind the wall to the back of the dojo. I then turn towards Minato's direction to see that he was watching her also, with a grin. Man do I hate it when he grins like that. It's that same dumb grin that his son always has. Toothy, cocky, and wide. It's kind of annoying.

After she disappears behind the wall, I turn back to watch the girls. By now all of them have worked up a good sweat.

Suddenly, everyone in the room turns towards the wall that Hinata went behind. All you heard was a loud shriek of terror. As soon as I heard the cry, I ran straight for the bathroom. I knew that scream came from Hinata because she always used to yell like that whenever Sasuke tortured her.

Speaking of Sasuke, he was right behind me as soon as I got up and ran. Minato was behind me also with a worried expression on his face. Also, all of Hinata's friends were right by my side, just as I thought they would be.

Not long after I got up, had we all arrived at the bathroom only to see Hinata with her hands covering her eyes as tears flowed down her cheeks. With worry filling every part of my body, I ran up to Hinata and rested my right hand in the midsection of her back and my left on her shoulder.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked in a soft tone, so that I did not startle her more than she already was.

She hesitantly, with a shaky hand, pointed at the bathroom door, which she had her back turned to. She then said with a scared and raspy voice...

"I-in th-th-there..."

As soon as she said this, Sasuke quickly and harshly opened the bathroom door only to have regretted it right after. I could tell he did regret it because of the look of disgust and utter anger was plastered on his features. Also he said...

"What... the... fuck?!"

Once he said this, everyone that was previously in the dojo started a symphony of "Oh my god" or "Eww. I think I'm going to be sick." or "Why?".

What we saw in the bathroom was something that no human being should have to witness nor endure.

Inside of the bathroom was, yup... you guessed it, Orochimaru, Kin, and Karin. Doing what you ask? Well... from what I can see, Orochimaru is sitting on the toilet with his pants down. And no, this does not imply that he is in the middle of using the bathroom... although that would have been quite horrifying too.

Anyway, as I was saying. He was on the toilet with his pants down and on the floor, kneeling in front of him was... Kin? Oh, and I don't mean to get off topic, but she was wearing a gray v-neck tank top and some black spandex shorts. Now back to the topic again.

She was kneeling on the floor with her tank top lowered under her breast. By the way, she had on one of those type of bras that you can unhook from the front. Just thought that I should let you know for the next part.

As I said before, her tank top was lowered under her breast and her bra was unhooked so that her full breast her showing. Her spandex were slightly lowered as well only to show that she was wearing a bright red thong. That wasn't the worst part about Kin though. What she was doing was so utterly sickening and terrifying that if I wasn't holding Hinata right now, I would have puked up my lunch.

She had both of her hands placed on Orochimaru's... well... you know... what he likes to call, "snake". Yea, well... she had both her hands at the base of his "snake" while her mouth handled the head. Her head was bobbing up and down and she was moaning as she did this, obviously enjoying it all. And of course Orochimaru would be moaning and groaning as well because, well... he was receiving head from a _very much_ younger girl.

Now as for Karin, you could say that she wasn't as willing as Kin was to please the snake like man, nor was she as willing when it came to her getting pleasured by him. The red head was being held up against the wall forcefully against her will by Orochimaru. You could tell it was against her will because she was writhing about quite a bit actually. I could understand her not being able to get free from the snakes grasp because he was a very strong man whether or not anyone wanted to admit it.

As she was held up against the wall, her feet were not even touching the floor. She was actually being pushed up the wall by Orochimaru. She was grunting as she tried to break free from his grasp, but her efforts were futile. As Orochimaru held Karin on the wall with one arm, he used his free hand to pull down her magenta sweatpants and black silk panties. Her red eyes widened at this action, but soon tears followed after as Orochimaru lowered his head down to her.. um... well... you get the point, and started to lick it with his freakishly long and slimy tongue.

Even though tears flowed down her cheeks, Karin couldn't help but moan as he gave her oral pleasure.

Not soon after this, did Naruto come running down the hall with Jiraiya following in suit. Naruto looked at me and then to Sasuke. Next thing he does, scars him for life. He makes the mistake of looking into the bathroom and his face flushes and then he turns a sickly green. Naruto then proceeded to find the nearest trashcan and continued to vomit continuously.

When Jiraiya saw Naruto's reaction to what he saw in the bathroom, he began to shy away from the bathroom door. Just as he was about to turn away and run, Sasuke's enraged voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What the HELL are you morons think your doing?!" he roared. All three of them stopped what they were doing. Kin stopped bobbing her head, even though her mouth and hands were still on Orochimaru's member. Orochimaru stopped licking and sucking at Karin's womanhood. And Karin stopped wiggling and crying. All three of them, including everyone else outside if the bathroom, then looked at my little brother with wide eyes. This does include me as well.

"I want all three of you to get the FUCK OUT OF THIS BATHROOM, IMMEDIATLEY!"

And without question or reasoning, Orochimaru released Karin, who instantly ran to Sasuke and clung onto him for dear life, and pushed Kin out of his way as he pulled up his pants and rushed out of the bathroom as well. Kin, being the last person out, tidied herself up quickly and ran out the bathroom door with a shy/embarrassed/ ashamed grin on her face.

If I could have been able to tell her ahead of time, I would have told her that that was in fact the worst possible thing that she could have done.

"What the hell are you smiling about, huh?" my brother seethed at the young girl. Kin cringed at the scorn in his voice. I told you that this was the worst possible thing that she could have done, did I not?

The black haired girl fidgeted as she sputtered out her excuse. "U-uh no-nothing Sasuke. Re-really, nothing at a-all." for a second there, she sounded like Hinata-chan, but then again... Hinata pulls off the stuttering _way_ better.

Sasuke snorted. "Tch. Oh really? You sure about that _Kin_?" he hissed her name with such scorn that it made both Kin _and _Hinata flinch. When I felt her flinch at the disdain in my brother's voice, I, on pure instinct, pulled Hinata into my embrace to which she gladly obliged to in her own silent way of a thanks.

Kin, on the other hand, could only nod her head with not so well hidden fright. This only enraged my foolish little brother more.

"Why are you lying to me Kin, huh? Why?" everyone just stared at my brother with a mixture of sympathy and pure fear at the moment. Even Naruto, his father, and the rest of the sensei stared at him like this.

"Are you sure your not proud of the fact that you just gave a _fifty_ year old fucking _snake_ a fucking blow job in the girls bathroom? Are you sure not proud of the fact that you just let that same snake give _your own friend_, or should I say now, _your so called friend_ oral sex?"

I shook my head at this whole scene set before me. How come it is always my two that get either kicked off first or into some kind of trouble? Why? Am I really that horrible at picked out girls for my younger, more perverted brother? Hmm, I guess I must be then... Oh well. As long as it's not me in his place, I'm honestly fine.

Oh great... now I sound the older brother who does not give two cents about his own brother. Oh well... too bad... so sad... lets get back to the situation at hand, shall we.

Right now, Kin is speechless, along with everyone else in the room. No one wanted to say a word because they were afraid that Sasuke might turn his wrath on them next, and honestly... that is the best decision. But maybe not the best decision for Kin.

"Now you don't want to answer me? Just going to sit there and piss your pants in silence? Well you can go on do that back in your room at the mansion." Sasuke demanded with arms crossed over his chest, with a scowl on his face.

Kin, Sakura, and Karin, even Hinata, gave a look that reminded me of someone's reaction to getting smacked in the face by someone. Now I know this may sound kind of mean, but I did snicker a bit at their faces. It was just too funny.

"Wh-wh-what?! Why!?" question Sakura with a perplexed look now gracing her features.

"Y-yea! Why Sasuke-kun?" repeated Kin with a saddened expression on her face. Is she really going to ask _why_ she's going back to the mansion? Did she really forget what just occurred only mere minutes ago? Is Kin really that obtuse?

But thank Kami for Karin who actually asks a smart question. Well technically not smart, but more like relevant and less ridiculous.

"Are you going to be sending Kin back home with her family, Sasuke-kun?" she ask while clasping her hands in front of her chest, as if she were praying.

Sasuke turned to the poor girl with a stern look. "That, I leave up to you."

"Wha- What?!" she almost yelled with a look of mock horror on her face. "Ar-ar-are you serious?"

"You have got to be kidding Sasuke-kun!" exclaimed Sakura, surprisingly.

Sasuke looked at both girls with a look of pure annoyance, to which, in return, made the girls cringe. Next, he opened his mouth to speak.

"You heard me." he started. "I'm giving you the choice of whether or not the girl that allowed you to get raped by a snake should go back home or should just get banned from participating any further in this competition. It is your choice." he finished with a close of his eyes.

Karin then looked thoughtfully for a moment before repeating... "... My choice, huh?" She then started to rub her chin with one arm, while the other arm supported the other by crossing her stomach.

I could tell that this action worried Kin, but why would she be worried right? I mean, they are friends, aren't they?

"I think I've made my decision." the red head stated.

With his eyes still closed, my brother insisted, "Well...".

"I choose or Kin to..." she paused, which caused a great ordeal of suspense.

"Go back home-" before she could finish, Karin was attacked by both Sakura and Kin who kept yelling out "You bitch! How could you?!" or "I thought I was your friend, Karin! Why would you do this to me?!"

All three girls fell to the floor as Kin and Sakura started to slap at Karin, who tried desperately to fend them off. When ever Karin tried to say something to the two, they just yelled at her saying "Shut up you asshole!". It was quite sad actually, even though Ino, Tenten, and Temari kept laughing at the whole thing.

Shockingly though, it was Hinata who grabbed the attention of the fighting friends.

"U-um, girls? I-I-I don't think th-that Karin was finished ju-just yet." she stammered in that cute little way of hers. Oh, and don't you dare make fun of me for having a crush on someone, or else I will find a way to hurt you. And just so you know... I am glaring at you right now.

Sakura and Kin looked up at Hinata and then looked back down at Karin. "You weren't done?" they asked in unison. The answer they got in return was a glare from their friend and a slight nod of the head.

"Oh. He-he. Sorry about that then." the pinkette said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her after she got off of her friend, to which Kin quickly follow in suit.

"Ha-ha, yea sorry. I really am." inquired Kin in the same sheepish manner.

Karin then proceeded to get up off the ground and dust herself off. She snorted as she did so.

"Now as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted..." she glared at the two girls, only to have Sakura do the same.

"Alright, alright! We get it! We jumped you when you weren't ready or finished." Sakura said with a bit of an attitude as she put her hands on her hips. "Just hurry up and finish before I jump you again, red head."

A vein throbbed on Karin's forehead and her hands clenched into fist, but she reluctantly complied with Sakura's wish.

"Any who... I want Kin to go back home _to the mansion_ and spend the rest of this competition there so that she and that old perverted snake freak," she pointed at Orochimaru with a shaky finger.

"My name is Orochimaru girl." he hissed. No, I literally mean _hissed_. Tongue and all sssth noise. Just creepy.

Karin visibly shivered. "Yeah~. Whatever, creep. I just want her to go back to the house so that she and _Orochimaru _don't have another sexy party anywhere." she then gave a sincere smile to Kin.

"I just don't want you to get into anymore trouble, girl." Kin suddenly got teary eyed and her eyes took on a glassy look, as did Karin's. Kin then ran up to her and the two shared a big hug that made Sakura get teary eyed as well.

"Awe~. Thank you Karin! You really are a good friend! I love you, you red head!"

"Awe~. Your welcome Kin! And I know I am a good friend! I love you too, you blacked haired whore!"

I knew, at that exact moment, everyone, except for Sakura who looked as if she had just seen the most romantic or happiest moment in a movie, had a bead or more of sweat running down there foreheads. Only one person though had the guts to say what we were all thinking at the moment. Temari.

"Oh my Kami. You guys are so fucking weird..." she said with a scowl on her face as the blonde turned around to get back to her section that she was in for the challenge. Tenten watched her go back and then looked back at us.

"You know," she started. "Temari has the right idea you guys. One day only last so long, and we have already wasted most of this day."

"So? What are you getting at buns?" asked Kin in a smart ass tone while crossing her arms and shifting her weight to her left leg.

Tenten rolled her chocolate eyes. "Tch. What I'm getting at slut, is that you should hurry up and get your fugly ass out of this place so that we can get back to this competition, or else I will kick your ass out of here by force myself!" she replied with such disdain and hate as she readied herself to fight Kin.

Kin did the same and got ready to fight, but she was blocked by Sakura and Karin.

"If you want to kick her out, you'll have to go through us." said Karin.

All of a sudden, Ino comes to stand next to Tenten with her one hand on her hip. "Three on one doesn't seem fair now does it, Tenten?" she says.

Next thing you know, Temari appears on the other side of Tenten with a smirk plastered on her face. "Well neither does three on two, Ino." she states.

After she said this, all six girls got into a fighting stance and were ready to charge at one another. That's when I realized that these girls might just love fighting so much, that this challenge should be perfect for them.

Just as punches were in mid throw, Tsunade grabbed Ino's arm, Kakashi grabbed Tenten's arm, Baki grabbed Temari's arm, Gai grabbed Sakura's hand, Jiraiya grabbed Karin's wrist, and Minato caught Kin's fist.

All the girls' eyes widened with shock, including Hinata's.

"Wha... B-but how?" questioned Ino who just stared blankly at Tsunade.

"No time for talking." Said Baki.

Kakashi nodded. "Now that we have wasted enough time, how about we do as my student for the day suggested, and get back to work. Shall we?" he said looking at Tenten. The girl gulped visibly in slight worry.

"I couldn't agree with you more Kakashi." inquired Minato with a bright smile.

"Thank you sensei." Kakashi thanked with a smiling eye. "Now let's get back to work Tenten." he demanded, to which Tenten willingly obliged. The two then went back to their section.

Not soon after, were they followed by Temari and Baki. "We should get going too. Let's go." he said. Temari nodded and the two left.

Tsunade and Ino watched them leave. The girls then shared a look and nodded at each other and then walked to their section as well.

Gai, Sakura, Jiraiya, and Karin did the same and soon all of them were back in their sections except or Hinata and Minato.

Minato then released Kin's arm, which loosely fell to her side. She scowled at him only to have his son drape his arm over her shoulders. This spooked the girl as she turned her head in his direction quickly.

"Well, well, well." Naruto said with a sly grin gracing his features.

"What do you want weirdo?" she retorted. Naruto visibly saddened at that comment, only to go back to his former glory mere seconds later.

"Nothing at all, Kin. I'm just wondering who is going to have the pleasure of bringing a live prostitute back to the mansion." he snickered the last part, barely able to hold in his laughter. This only earned the idiot a stern look from his father.

"Naruto! How dare you talk like that to a lady! What do you think your mother would say if she heard you say that?"

Naruto shivered and cringed at the same time. "Sorry tou-san. It's just that it's true. Even you have to admit it."

"It doesn't matter that it's true," Kin' eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Humph. Jerk."

"You still can't say that to a lady. I don't want to have to hear about this when I get home and I know that you don't either."

Naruto looked at his father with confusion. "Wait? How is kaa-chan going to find out that I said that?"

Minato hunched his shoulders and looked around in a scared manner. "Your mother _always _knows. She is _always_ watching." I shook my head at Minato. Now I know where Naruto gets his childishness from. Only problem is, it seems Minato's childishness amuses Hinata.

She starts to giggle cutely which gains the attention of the two blondes who then start to blush for two different reasons... I hope.

Suddenly, a voice breaks us all from our thoughts.

"Itachi, why don't you bring Kin back to the mansion." it was Sasuke, and it was more of a demand more than a request.

I sigh at first and then say yes none the less. Just then, I feel eyes looking at me and I look down to see that it was Hinata who was looking at me.

She gives me a genuine smile and then hugs me good-bye, to which I hug her back. After the hug, I instruct Kin to pack her things and then get to the car. It takes her a few minutes to do so, but then she finally has all her things gathered and is making her way to the exit. But just as I was about to head for the exit myself, my brother says to me...

"Oh Itachi. One more thing." I stop and listen to him carefully without turning around. "I won."

And with those last words, I make a hasty retreat for the exit, saddened both by the fact that I lost and now I have to let Sasuke meet my "friends" and also... I don't get to see my precious little Hinata in action.

**…**_**...**_

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! Oh I am so soo sorry! I know that it took me forever to update and I apologize deeply for that. It's just that things have been crazy here and I've been very busy with many things in life. I just hope that this makes up for my long absence. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for any mistakes that I might have made. I am really trying to improve on them.**

**Maybe I could use a beta reader or something... not really sure. But anyway please review, favorite, or follow if you liked it. And constructive criticism is welcomed, but please don't be to harsh on me :). Also, I am taking suggestions as well.**

**Again, don't forget to review because I do love me some reviews, he-he. Now finally, have a good day or a good night. Bye-bye X3. **


	8. Kin's Drive Home, Temari's Ready To Go!

**Hi again! I'm pleased to see that people still enjoy this story and I would like to say thank you to all that reviewed, favored, followed and added to their story alerts. So, thank you. But what about my other story, huh? Does that one get no love? He-he. I'm just joking around, but I would really like to see what people think about my other story. Anyway, onto the new thingy I'm trying out. Commenting on some reviewers reviews! :)**

**The first comment goes to Sadie321 for not only being the first person to review chapter seven, but for also giving me an idea. Here is their review.**

**Sadie321: **Itachi is a pervert like his brother... but he is denial...

What the hell is sasuke thinking? Does he want to keep fucking with Kin after what she did with orochimaru... agggggg it make sick

in the way back home kin would try to seduce itachi... it may be funny

**First off, I should start by saying thank you for the review. Second, I like your idea about Kin trying to seduce Itachi on their way back to the mansion. I honestly would have never thought of it! Now my next comment goes to DemiiRose for the comment that made me laugh so much. Here is their review.**

**DemiiRose: **LOL. LOLOLOLWHAt.

my thoughts through out this chapter was

llollol  
lol  
whatlolol  
ok woah.  
lolololwell shes going to the bathroo-  
WhAT THE ACTUAL FUCK  
WHAT IS THIS SHITTARY OF NASTY LOLLOL DYING  
cant thats lololol  
im mentally scarred :')

brb laughing tho

I love you. ok. hi.

**First, thank you for reviewing. Second thank you for making me laugh. This comment was so outrageous to me that it just had me burst into a laughing fit. Oh, and love you too, if that makes you feel better. Now my last comment goes to FA-M-BI who also gave me an idea for a later chapter though. Here is their review.**

**FA-M-BI: **Sasuke just wants to be part of the popular crowd. Lol. Hinata is such a cutie patootie. I dig the point of view thing.  
Oh my gosh, the Akatsuki. Yayyy.  
I hope they meet Hinata and they all share like cookies or some shit. Yeah. Point is, I can't wait for next chapter. Whoop.

**First, thank you for the review. Second, I never thought of actually having anyone meeting any of the Akatsuki members, well except for Itachi and Sasuke of course. But now you have given me an idea for a later chapter. Also I just wanted to say that this comment made me really happy for some reason, he-he.**

**Anyhow. Enough of me rambling. Let's get on with this special chapter eight. Oh by the way, there will be two point of views in this chapter. Also, Naruto does not belong to me, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!**

**…...**

**Kin Tsuchi **

Damn it! Damn It! DAMN IT! How the hell did I get myself into this god damn situation?! Why did I have to go and suck that fucking snake's dick?! Just why did I have to give into my horniness? Fuck me!

You know what I need to do right now? I need to calm down. I mean... at least it's not all bad, right? I've had my ass saved by Karin who decided that I get to stay in the contest, but I don't get to stay at the dojo, so that me and my sensei don't sneak off again. But if I had to be honest... I actually thought that she was going to send me _home_ home at first. Thank Kami she didn't. I would have killed a bitch.

Also, Sasuke had decided that his fine ass brother was going to be the one to bring me back to the mansion. All I could think at that moment was "YES! OH MY KAMI! YES!".

Hey? Do you want to hear a secret? While I was giving that old fart, Orochimaru, the best pleasure that he will ever get in a million years, I was thinking of the Uchiha brothers the whole time. Maybe even Naruto and his smoking hot father too. Maybe even that disgusting cunt's, Tenten's sensei Kakashi too.

Anyway, let's get back to reality here.

I was in the middle of getting my things, just like Itachi told me to. It only took me a few minutes to pack my things, and then head back to where Itachi and the others are. I exchange a quick glance with that Hyuga girl. She tries to smile at me, sheepishly, while I glare at her. As much as I hate to admit this, I am really jealous of that nasty timid bitch!

I mean, come on! She practically has all the guys fawning over her like she is some type of freaking queen who needs so many fucking suitors to do all her bidding! I think she even has Sasuke wrapped around her finger as well because he sent home Tayuya the other night. How could someone pick that pale, pasty skinned girl, with the most palest of eyes that I have ever seen over a girl who has color and attitude and is just plain sexy?!

I think that Sasuke must have not been in his right mind to pick her or he was just not that into Tayuya. I would rather chose the latter option.

Now that I actually think about it... why do all the guys seem to be attracted to that weirdo? She isn't anything special. In fact, she isn't even outgoing or confident like the rest of us here. She is just a shy, timid, easily scared girl who isn't even the slightest bit flirtatious. What could be so appealing about someone like that? Well besides her huge rack and well sized ass, what else is there to her?!

Oh My God! I think I know what's so appealing about her. Hinata is a secret slut! That's got to be it! There is no other explanation. With those huge knockers of hers, she can manipulate anyone she wanted to... even a married man like Minato.

Anyway, lets get off the topic of that girl, shall we? I would rather get back to reality.

After my quick glare at the Hyuga girl, I start to make my way towards the exit. I take a glance behind me to see if Itachi is coming too and I see that he is just coming now, but not after he gives a saddening look at you know who.

I roll my eyes at this little act of affection. The whole thing makes me want to upchuck what I ate for breakfast this morning and everything before then. Why does he care for her so God damn fucking much?! It aggravates me to no fucking end!

Just as I'm about to walk out the door, I hear that glorious stoic monotone voice of Sasuke's calling out to his older brother that has just pissed me off.

"Oh Itachi. One more thing." he stopped and listened to him carefully without turning around. "I won."

That was all Sasuke said and I noticed that this made Itachi pick up his pace with a saddened expression on his face. I don't understand what Sasuke had meant by "I won.", but what ever he won, Itachi wasn't all that hyped up to him winning.

A smirk graced my lips as I was pulled out of the dojo by Itachi. Now that I know he is upset about something, I can tease him. Actually... ever since Sasuke said that Itachi was going to be the one driving me back to the mansion, within these few minutes, I've decided that I was going to make this car ride a tad bit more interesting.

Once we got to the car and Itachi unlocked the car doors, he told me...

"Get in the back." he said sternly with a hint of sorrow mixed with sincerity.

I gave him a questioning, yet innocent look. "Wha-What? But why?" I stuttered.

He looked me in the eyes with what looked to be a hint of a smirk. "I'm just being careful. That's all."

"Careful of what, big boy?" I say slyly and flirtatiously.

"Hn." he chuckled as he looked down and proceeded to close his eyes in the process. "That. I'm being careful of _that_." now he was really starting to confuse me, but I was still going to go through with my master plan.

I gave a slight chuckle of my own as I asked again smoothly. "What ever do you mean, Itachi-kun? Why, I'm just being friendly."

He looked at me once more before starting to get into the car. "I just don't want to get distracted by some flirty girl on the way back to mansion."

As he disappears into the car, I sneer before smiling again as I got into the back seat after putting my stuff in the trunk. "Oh please. Don't even try to flatter yourself." I say laughing a bit. But then I decided to add in something more.

As he starts the car, I move my right hand to touch his shoulder. I proceed to slide my hand down past his chest and onto his muscular stomach. May I add, this man has such toned and ripped abs. Next, I move my head closer to his, so that I can whisper into his ear. Funny thing though, he doesn't seem to be moving. Although it's strange, it doesn't bother me one bit.

I then whisper seductively, "Although, I must say that I wouldn't mind playing with you on this joy ride back home."

The next thing he does is something that I expected him to do. He laughed softly as he removed my hands from his stomach. But as he was starting to back out of the parking space that we were currently in, he said something that I wasn't expecting to hear at all.

"You're to funny Kin, but the only person that I would like to play with is Hinata." and then we were off and on the road.

This man just pissed me off...

**Temari no Sabaku**

I watch as Itachi literally push Kin out of the door as his brother, Sasuke, simply said "I won.". I have no idea what got into Itachi at that moment, but what ever Sasuke won, that boy sure going to enjoy his winnings.

After that hoe bag and Hinata lover were out the door, everyone immediately got back down to business. Well, _almost _everyone.

Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Karin, and I all went back to our sections with our sensei right before Kin was being brought home, but none of us did anything yet. In fact, all of us were just watching Sasuke tell Itachi what to do, Itachi give Hinata a hug, instruct Kin to grab her things and, well, I'm sure that you know the rest. But during that whole ordeal, one thing caught my attention that I'm pretty sure no one else noticed... well besides Ino because she was staring at the same person I was, but for different reasons.

After Hinata and Itachi were done hugging and Kin came back with her things, as soon as Itachi turned around to leave, Hinata went straight over to Minato.

Don't you dare try and tell me that that little action wasn't abnormal because I know it wasn't! It's what happened next that made me feel kind of weird I guess.

When she went up to Minato, the two exchanged happy smiles with one another. As they smiled, a blush crept up onto Hinata's cheeks. I was wondering why she was blushing, but then I saw it. I saw his hand snake its way around her waist and pull her close to him so that her head was now resting on his chest while her hands rested on his stomach. Minato must be one comfortable man if she ended up snuggling closer to him.

The two then exchanged a set of words that made Hinata blush even more, if humanly possible, and made Minato laugh.

The two suddenly separated as Naruto came into the mix. The knucklehead rushed towards Hinata and took her hands into his and asked her something that made Hinata blush once more and nod her head vigorously. He then took her into his embrace, to which Hinata gladly allowed as she hugged him back.

Suddenly, I heard a "tch." and I look over my shoulder to see that it was my sensei for the day, Baki.

"What's the matter sensei?" I ask him, fully turning to him. He looks me in the eyes with a serious look.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering when they plan on cutting out that stupid love fest and get back down to business." he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. But he wasn't done yet. "I have better things to do than just waiting around here, watching people cuddle up on one another. If they don't start soon, I'm going to leave." this shocked me. It shocked me enough to start questioning him.

"What?! You can't just up and leave me like that! What am I going to do without you to help me through this thing?" I know, I know. Temari no Sabaku is sounding like a complete cry baby right now, but seriously, if he leaves, then I will be in the bottom two along with that fucking disgusting excuse of a young woman who sucks dick for a fucking living! I am _not_ about to be put in the same place as her! I refuse to be with her!

Baki looks at me now with a sympathetic look. "Listen Temari. It has nothing to do with you. I actually had fun working with you, even if it was just for a day. But I just can't sit around and do nothing. I bothered taking the time out of my day to come down here for some spoiled brat, to train someone for a petty competition that he came up with."

I looked down at my feet, with clenched fist. I understand where he is coming from, but I just refuse to be put in the same place as Kin. If I am put in the final two with her, I might just go on a crazy rampage and then shoot myself!

"I understand Baki sensei." I say, still looking at my bare feet. I clench my fist even tighter until my knuckles are on the verge of turning pale white. Baki seems to notice as he ask me, with a hand on my shoulder...

"Are you alright Temari?"

"I will be in a few seconds." I reply through gritted teeth.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked, worry and confusion laced in his voice. I shrug off his hand as I turn around a march right over to Sasuke, Naruto, and the rest of them. I tap Sasuke on his shoulder.

Just as he turns around, I grab him by the collar and push him against the wall. I hear people gasp at my sudden actions, but I don't care and it seems that Sasuke doesn't either. The said boy just looks at me with a passive expression with a small, but noticeable smirk on his face.

I hear Sakura yelling at me saying, "What the hell you crazy psycho bitch! What do you think your doing to Sasuke-kun?" I then hear Ino yelling at me also.

"Temari! What has gotten into you all of a sudden? You need to let Sasuke go!"

I don't know what has gotten into me. I honestly don't. I think it might just be the thought of me and Kin being in the bottom two has got me going and attacking the man that has to decide if I stay in the house or not. I just continue to stare at Sasuke with an enraged look as he continues to stare at me with that sly smirk.

He then opens his mouth to speak, shocking me for some unexplainable reason. "Well Temari? What is it that you need?" His smart ass comment makes me even more irritated.

"Why don't you get your lazy, sarcastic, smart ass self to get this competition already before my fucking sensei leaves me and I have to into the bottom two with dumb ass slutty cow whose name is fucking KIN!"

I hear a gasp, and I hear Hinata say my name in what sounds like a scared tone. "Te-Temari." this saddens me to know that I scared such an innocent girl.

Thanks to Hinata, I loosen my grip on Sasuke and he automatically straightens up. He looks at me, a smirk still plastered on his face, but his eyes read anger, smugness, and what looks to be jealousy. But I can tell the jealousy and anger aren't for me. But then who is it for?

"Alright." was all he said and I was instantly confused.

**Kin...**

I sat in the back seat quietly for a while. What he said about that Hyuga girl really pissed me off. _"...the only person that I would like to play with is Hinata."_. Even though what he said got me mad, I'm just making myself more mad by thinking that Sasuke might be the same as his dumb fuck of an older brother.

I bet you I can name all the guys I know so far that like that Hyuga whore. The first one that I know for a fact that likes that white eyed freak is Itachi. Then there is the other one that _everyone_ knows he likes her too. Naruto. I'm not so sure about this one, but I can guess that Minato likes her as well. I also think that Ino might have a crush on her as well. Oh now I'm just being mean. But I really do think that that pig is a lesbian, or at least bisexual.

You know, I would love to see someone change Itachi's mind about liking _her_. I would honestly love to see that happen.

Suddenly, I gasp and my eyes widen in realization.

"What's the matter Kin?" Itachi ask, obviously hearing me.

"Oh nothing, silly. I just remembered something. That's all." I reply flirtatiously.

"Hn." was all he said, and that was all I needed to put my plan back in motion.

"You know," I say as I start to move closer to the back of his seat. "I've been wondering what is so special about that Hyuga girl." this, I can tell, peaked his interest because he slightly turned his head towards me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why is it that all the guys love her?" I was close enough now so that I could whisper into his ear and so that my boobs were pressed against the back of his seat.

He quirked a brow. "I don't understand." was all he said. I know that he isn't stupid, but he was playing like he was.

"Oh~. Poor, poor Ita-kun. Your in denial, aren't you?" I said now hugging him from behind the seat. He then stopped the car as we hit a red light. He fully turned his head so that we were now face to face, eye to eye.

"What are you talking about? You honestly believe that I'm in denial?" he quirked a brow in a questioning way. I simply smiled a sweet smile, one like how the Hyuga tramp would.

"Mhm." I replied with a nod of my head as the car started moving once more.

He chuckled and focused his eyes back on the road. "Really? Then tell me what I'm in denial of exactly."

"Well for one, you won't except the fact that the guys do in fact love her." I say simply, with a cute little pout adorning my face.

He, in return, simply snorted as we turned a corner. "They are not in love with her."

"Denial~!" I immediately say in a sing-song voice. "So much denial for such a smart man, he-he." I then start move my hands down lower, and shocker, he doesn't stop me. I don't know if it's because he's driving or not, but whatever the case, I'm glad he doesn't try and stop me.

"Tch. What ever you say. I just know that it's not true."

I laugh a bit at this. Who know that _the _Itachi Uchiha could be such a child?! It is hilarious! But, this is no time to be fooling around. I have to continue on with my master plan.

"Itachi-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Do you need me to _tell _you how I know that they love her?"

"..."

"Well...?"

"... Why?" Yes!

"Well, you can tell that Naruto obviously loves her." his eyes slightly widen, but quickly turn back to normal size.

"..."

"The way he holds her, talks with her, jokes with her, the way he cares about her well being, but most of all..."

Itachi eyes me warily, trying to anticipate what I'm going to say next. "... the way way he looks at her."

His eyes widen once more, but this time they don't go back to normal. This time they look more angered, and this means that I am reaching my goal, quicker than expected.

"Actually..." I continue, leaning in closer to his face, so that our cheeks are rubbing up next to one another. "... I just realized that's how _all _of them look at her." his brows furrow in anger.

"Who is this _all_ and how is it that they look at her?" he says while taking a left and stopping at a stop sign before taking a right.

"This _all _that I speak of is, well Naruto, his father, Kakashi, on some occasions, and..."

"And who, Kin?" Meow! Something has certainly turned this charming young man into an impatient one now, huh? Ahahhahahaha! Oh man, aren't I just wonderful!

"And you, Itachi-kun..." I say in a seductive tone as I finally place my hands right on top of his crotch. And might I say, he has a pretty huge co-

"We're here." he says as he comes to an abrupt stop, effectively making my hands slide off their targeted area.

"Damn. So close..." I mutter and apparently I didn't say it quiet enough.

"What was that Kin?" he ask monotonously as he steps out the car, after removing my arms from around him.

I look at him with a sneer, but then smile none the less. "Nothing Itachi. It was nothing." I start to grab my stuff as I say this and all I hear in a smartass fucking tone is, "I thought as much. Let's keep it that way." now that is not how I planned this to go at all.

With my things clasped in my hands, we both start to walk through the parking lot, towards the house. All of a sudden, he stops, dead in his tracks. And thanks to this abrupt stop, I drop my mother fucking shit! But despite my anger right now, and how much I want to cuss out this hot fine piece of ass, I still decide to act sweet none the less. So as I'm picking up my things, I ask...

"What's the matter Itachi? Why did you stop?"

"..." no answer, so I ask again.

"Itachi? Are you alright?"

"..." what the hell?! Why won't he answer me?!

"Hey! Hello! Earth to Itachi! Are you there?" at this point, with still no answer, I start to move from behind him so that I can get a better look at his pretty face.

"What the hell is the matter with yo-" I gasp as I see the expression on his face. Man is it scary.

His eyes are wider then ever, and his mouth is agape to the point you think that its just going to snap off! Not to mention that his skin has turned from that beautiful fairness to a sickly ill, pale, pasty white. Just like that Hyuga skank's skin!

I place a trembling hand on his shoulder and try to shake him back to normal while saying his name over and over and over again. Just like I would if I was riding dick all night long. Whoa!

Okay, maybe now isn't the bast time to be thinking dirty thoughts. He-he.

As I come back to reality, I see that my screaming and shaking is starting to finally work. He no longer has that blank stare and his mouth is starting to close, but his skin is still that disgusting pale color.

I then, now that he apparently has consciousness, ask him once more what the hell is the matter with him.

"Hey? Itachi? What has gotten into you all of a sudden? What's wrong?"

With my hand still on his shoulder, he looks down at me slowly, only his eyes moving. I'm really starting to get freaking scared. What the hell is going on here! He then looks back up at the house and then to a bunch of unknown cars in the parking lot, and with a quick gulp and a sharp intake of breath, he replies in a dry, cracked voice...

"My _friends_ are here..." and once again, I am confused by this hunk of fine meat.

**Temari...**

I begin to blink rapidly at the boy I was just pinning against the wall.

"Alright?" I repeat.

"Alright." he repeats, as if mocking me. This just ticks me off, but I keep my cool for Hinata's sake. He then turns toward Naruto, Hinata, and Minato. He gives Naruto this look and Naruto looks confused, but only for a brief moment as he quickly comes into realization. He then whispers something to his father, and Minato nods in response. Minato then grabs a hold of Hinata's hands as soon as Naruto lets them go, but not after kissing her knuckles, making her blush immensely.

Minato starts to bring Hinata back to their section, where they stand quietly just like the others, almost acting as if they had been there the whole time.

My attention is quickly taken off of them and is put back on Sasuke when I feel a hand place itself swiftly, yet softly on the top of my head, slightly ruffling my hair. He then pulls my head closer to his so that our foreheads are touching, our noses are touching, we're at eye level with each other, and so that our breaths become one. Actually, more like his warm minty breath is touching my newly coated lips.

And when I say coated lips... for all you idiots out there, I mean that I just put on chapstick before this whole ordeal started. So my warning is, don't be freaking retarded. Anyway, back to what I was saying before.

When Sasuke had put me like this, I was not expecting this to happen at all! I was actually quite shocked when he pulled my head closer. This little action caused my breath to hitch in my throat, and my face to flush to a bright pink I bet.

I just stared at Sasuke, wide eyed as he said...

"Let's get back to work now, shall we? Your action has just inspired and motivated me to continue on with this challenge." he instantly let me go, and began to walk away, but not before uttering...

"Let's see what you can do."

Sasuke then looked to Naruto as he was walking away from me, and the two proceeded to walk back to their seats to continue on with this competition. I stood there, where I stand now, for a little while before rushing off back to Baki. On my way though, I got the most dirtiest looks from Sasuke's fan club. I just merely smirked at the girls and went on with my day.

As I just took my spot back next to Baki, Sasuke began to talk.

"Now I know that things have been a bit crazy and insane today..."

"Not to mention that today seems to be going on forever..." Naruto muttered aloud, cutting off Sasuke, earning him glares as sharp as daggers from Sasuke, Sakura, and Karin. But also earning him a much appreciated and needed giggle from my darling Hyuga friend.

It was funny though, because even though he was practically getting killed mentally by the people glaring at him, he smiled and blushed oh so much just by the sound and sight of him making Hinata laugh. It was just to funny and cute in my opinion... and I rarely find things cute... ever.

Sasuke then starts to continue. "... we need to continue on with first half of this competition so that we can all go out for dinner after. Also, I just want to see how well you girls can fight." suddenly, a hint of a devilish smirk arises on his face and he gives a glance in Naruto's direction. Naruto then starts to get worried and panics a bit in his spot. Whatever Sasuke is planning to do to him, I fear for you Naruto. Poor boy.

Sasuke now directs his attention to Hinata.

"Uh oh..." I utter quietly to myself. Thank god I know how to whisper.

"Sadly," Sasuke starts. "it happens to be a different story here for Naruto."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no ,no, no! Please Sasuke! Don't do it! I'm begging you!" and when Naruto says he's begging, he's literally _begging_.I mean he is literally on his hands and knees with his head on the floor, and I am pretty sure he is sobbing right now.

"All Naruto wants to see is-"

"NOOOOOO! SHUT UP TEME!"

"And he said this himself."

Naruto looks at all of us, shaking his head frantically. "No, no, no, no, no. No I didn't! Teme is lying!"

"He said that he couldn't wait for the actual competition to start because all he wants to see is Hinata's-"

"NO! Hinata-chan! Don't listen to him! PLEASE!"

"Boobs bounce up and down when she is in action..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and with that, Naruto ran out of the dojo and into, what I hope is, the VIP lounge in the back and Hinata turned bright red with her mouth agape, her eyes wide, and hands clasped together under her chin.

Everyone looked at her, including me and Baki, with a look of shock and mock horror. Well except for Jiraiya, who looked at her with a lecherous look. Man I am going to SO kill him when I'm done with this. And Minato, who just had a flushed face as he, surprisingly, just stared at her boobs. Such a perv.

And with all the unwanted attention that Hinata was getting, with another coat of bright red blush coloring her face... which by the way, I never thought that could even be humanly possible with the amount of blush that she had flushed before hand... she fainted.

As if coming out of his boob entranced daze, Minato, blush still evident on his cheeks, went to grab the falling unconscious girl, to which he caught her in time, but at a price to which I know he surely did enjoy.

When he caught her, he caught like a person normally would; hands cupped under the underarms of the falling person who was in front of you, with the falling person's head resting on you stomach. The only difference is, is that since Hinata's boobs are like I'm guessing around a DD maybe, when he went to scoop her up from her underarms, he somehow managed to cup both her breast at the same time with both hands. And since Hinata is such a small girl... well not small, but she's smaller than everyone here, especially the older men like Minato... and Minato is sooo much taller than her, somehow instead of her head falling on his stomach, her head landed right on his crotch.

Yea, yea, yea. You might think that it isn't so bad there, but instead of her head facing downward, it was turned to the side... not on purpose either... so that it looked like, if he had no pants on and his cock was showing, she was kissing his nice... hopefully and most likely large... member. But thank Kami he did have pants on, other wise I would have had to kill _two_ perverts today.

Ahahahahahaha, but wait. Just wait. That isn't even the best part. Besides Jiraiya getting even more turned on by the position Hinata and Minato were in, the look on Minato's face was priceless!

**(A/N: Hey there! He-he. Enjoying it so far? I just want to say that at this part here, when she describes his face, imagine the look that Naruto gets whenever he freaks out. You know, the look where his eyes get all big and they turn completely white. An example would be the episode when team 7 is trying to see Kakashi's face. Yea, well back to the story that is almost over! :) )**

His eyes grew _so _incredibly wide, wider than I've ever seen any human beings, and his mouth... oh Kami his mouth... he had his teeth showing completely. But this time, it wasn't one of his toothy grins. No, it was a toothy mouth that screamed "HELP ME! I'M CONSTIPATED!", but in more of a panic sort of way. Plus, he's sweating so freaking much, it looks like Niagara Falls might have some competition pretty soon, ahahahahahahaha! Oh, oh, oh, now his eyes have turned from their normal beautiful blueness, to just plain white! HA! I am so loving this. I just love how his face matched Hinata's in blushing capacity right now. Also, I think that he is about to-

…... aaaand he fainted with blood just pooling out of his nose. And now, on the floor, Hinata on top of Minato, he head still on his dick, his hands still on her boobs, both blushing madly from embarrassment, both completely out cold, and here comes Naruto to make it all better.

"Hey guys," he starts while rubbing the back of his head, his eyes closed. "Hinata-chan isn't mad at me is sheeeEEEAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH H! HOLY MOTHER FUCKER OF SHIT DAMN BROWNIE RAMEN FUCKER BOB!". Yup. He defiantly made it all better, with that high pitch scream of his, hehehe. Also by running like a fool, trying not to trip over his own two feet, over to the unconscious pair, kneeling down in front of Hinata, going on like...

"WHAT THE- HOW THE- WHO THE- FUCK THE- BITCH WHAT- CRACKER JACK MOTHER FUDGE KING MOLLY WOP! DAMN YOU DAD! HINATA-CHAN!" and with a scream out to what I can only hope is his crush... the Baka passed out as well, right on top of Hinata. Not surprisingly though, just like everything else around here... he landed in such a perverted way.

His face somehow managed to land right between her legs, his head being very close to her pleasure area, his arms outstretched, and his hand right on top of his dad's hands, both men groping her breast together. Boy am I going to have to kick some asses today.

Funny thing, as Naruto fell to the floor, he this noise like 'eeooaahh'. It sound like he said "wee~" mixed with "oh~" mixed with "ah~" all together. Now his head is just between her legs, turned to the side so it seems like he's looking at her thigh, with a bloody nose, and a goofy smile with a bit of drool coming from it. You know, now that I look them over, Minato and Naruto have that same smile and expression on their faces while Hinata just has the look of a sleeping angel who is just in the middle of a blushing frenzy.

It is things like this that make me believe that Naruto and his dad planned this whole thing out from the beginning. I have _defiantly _have some major ass kick after this whole competition thing blows over.

**…...**

**Wow, doesn't Kin have quite the potty mouth, huh? He-he, and what about Temari? Talk about feisty, ahaha. Anyway, thank you all that have bothered to read this story. It really makes me feel good to know that I probably don't bore most of you guys to death.**

**Just a reminder, I am trying my best to make this story more appealing to you wonderful readers, so this means that I am taking suggestions that you put in the reviews. I also welcome constructive criticism, but please be gentle... I am very delicate. Also, sorry for any mistakes that have been made, I am trying to improve.**

**Anyhow, please review, favorite, follow, whatever, just as long as I know that there are people out there that are reading this. Now thank you all and have a good day or good night~ X3 **


	9. It's Butt Kicking Time! Part 1

**I'm terribly sorry for everything that has happened between my brother and I. I know it may sound like I have been making things up, but in all honesty, I haven't. Me and brother just have that type of relationship where we playfully fight all the time, he-he. Let's just say that it kind of runs in the family. **

**Anyway, I just want to say thank you to all the people who have tried to support me from what my brother is trying to do to this story. Also, I know that what he is doing is mean and all, but then again he is just looking out for me in this weird way of his. He just sees how I act when I get reviews and all and then he compares it to when I don't get any. Anyhow, there is one review from someone that truthfully upset me for a moment, but then made me see the light in a way.**

* * *

Huh 3/10/13 . chapter 9

I don't know what to say. It still looks like you're trolling for reviews. I don't care if your brother is threatening you to delete it, if that's even true, but it just sounds lame considering you can save your chapters and upload them at a later time.

I don't want to be rude but this story kept flip-flipping everywhere and maybe that's why you lost readers or reviewers, so even if your story gets deleted you can take the chance to review your work and rewrite it in parts.

Peace out.

* * *

**This person stated that my story was flip-flopping and stuff and I just now realize that they're right! I've recently read over my story, and some parts just don't make sense or just don't go with what the previous chapter and that is why I most likely, as this person has said, am losing reviews and readers. I want to say sorry for all those mistakes and such and that I shall be working VERY hard to make it all better.**

**This person also stated that I was basically trolling for reviews as you can see. And I just now noticed that this was true too! I just now realized that all because of my brother, I am actually begging for reviews and that is just not right. I am sorry for writing that and I will never right something that again. I am now going to say that if you don't like the story or if you just don't want to review, then I won't force you. And I will try to make sure that my brother doesn't do anything either.**

**After reading this review, I am ashamed of what I did, and I am deeply and sincerely sorry. And as a token of my regret and repent, I am giving you all a chapter that has the actual competition begin, small bits of fluff and stuff, humor, foul language, and maybe more. The next chapter will most likely be the finale of this competition and where Sasuke and Naruto announce the winner of the challenge.**

**Anyway, I hope that you except my apology and enjoy this chapter. This is the real chapter 9 and I have already deleted the warning about my brother and what he wanted to do. Anyway, please enjoy and I'm sorry.**

**…**

**Ino Yamanaka**

Holy cow! Man is Hinata lucky! Getting groped by the boobs by two sexy blondes is like one of my BIGGEST fantasies! Sadly enough though, Naruto nor his dad know how to keep cool after holding onto someone's breast. Shame, I would have asked them to feel up on me next...

Anyway, as all of us (meaning me, the other girls, the sensei, and Sasuke-kun) watched the whole event that Sasuke-kun had created before us,each of us looked at them with looks of awe, disgust, and just plain humor. Next thing that happens, however, makes me want to burst out in a fit of laughter.

Well, after the whole incident quieted down after Naruto's loud screaming, lets just say that the room fell silent. I mean so silent that all you could hear was water dripping from somewhere in the dojo. Next thing you know, Baki breaks the silence with his ever so intimidating voice.

"Can we move on now?"

I don't know why I wanted to laugh, but I just felt the need to just let out all my amusement at that exact moment! But sadly, I had to keep my composure in check because I guess Sasuke-kun thought that we should get a move on as well.

Sasuke-kun starts to demand that someone moves the three unconscious bodies to the front behind him until they wake up. That was when both me and Tenten rushed to go pick up Hinata's surprisingly light body before any perverts do. * Cough * Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Kakashi. * Cough *. Anyhow, after Tenten and I move Hinata's limp body behind Sasuke-kun, Kakashi goes to grab Naruto while Jiraiya goes to get Minato. I guess my assumption about those two was wrong...

As soon as all three bodies were behind Sasuke-kun, all of us quickly made our way back to our spots, waiting for the next order from the hottest guy in the room.

"Now that that is over..." he starts. "... we can get this show on the road."

I guess from this point on, things are about to get really interesting.

"First off, I want you, Tsunade, to help wake up those three, alright?"

"Fine by me." she replied as she walked over to Hinata, Naruto, and Minato, already starting to try and wake up the three.

Sasuke-kun nodded his head in conformation in their direction, before directing his attention back to us.

"Second of all, while she is doing that, I want all the sensei to sit at the wall opposite of me. As for you girls, I want you all to sit on either the left or right side of the dojo. Do I make myself clear?"

And without a second thought, everyone yelled out "Yes Sir!" in unison right before doing as he said. Kakashi, Baki, Gai, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru went to the wall opposite of Sasuke-kun's, while Temari, Tenten, and I went to the right wall, and Sakura and Karin went to the left wall.

I seriously wonder how this thing is going to work out in the end though. I mean, now that Kin is gone, there is an even number of us again, but how is this match thing going to work exactly? Once one of us wins a match, do we have to fight the winner of the other match or something? GAH! I'm so freaking confused by this!

And as if he has been reading my mind, Sasuke-kun elaborates on what I've been thing this whole time. Thank Kami!

"Okay, before we really begin, I just want to explain things further. Since there is and even amount of you girls now, none of you will have to fight twice. What will happen here today is that I will chose the two that are more equal in fighting skills to go up against one another. The winner of the match will come and take a seat beside me. The loser will go and sit back in the spot that they were sitting in before the match." he pauses to make sure that we all understand from this point. He then continued.

"Now once all the matches are complete and every girl has fought, that is when I will reward the winners with a prize and the losers get nothing. After that, I want all of you to take a nice quick shower since we have already lost so much time today already. Oh and speaking of time, I have limited the time of your battle to only fifteen minutes each since we are running so short on time as it is. Is that fine with you girls?"

"Oh yea. It's fine with me." says Sakura in that annoying girly voice of hers. Man I can't stand her.

Other than that, everyone's response was something like that, including mine.

"Anyway..." he continues. "..., back to after you take your showers... Once you've taken showers and are nice and fresh, I will need you all to get dressed in those nice outfits that was required of you to bring. This means to get your hair done, makeup nice, and all dolled up since we are going to a fancy, exquisite restaurant for dinner. As Naruto and I said earlier, the restaurant is where we will announce the winner of the whole entire challenge." once he finished, all I could think was 'Finally, we can get started!'

"I have a question though, Sasuke-kun."

Or not...

Karin just had to be the one to say something. Why can't she save her questions for another time or just shove those questions right up her hairy ass!? Not that I've seen her ass at all or anything for all you perverts or misinterprets.

"What is it?" he said, not even looking in her direction.

"Well..."

**Tenten**

"Well, I was just wondering, how exactly is it that you decide who wins the whole entire challenge if you will have three winners from the fights?" asked the redheaded cunt. Man I can't stand her. I mean, the name that she gave me is ridiculous! Buns? Really?! She has the brain the size of a pea if she can't even come up with a better name than buns!

My train of thought was soon cut off by the sound of Sasuke answering her question.

"Well, Karin... you will just have to find out how it goes from there, okay?"

Karin raised a brow at his mysteriousness, but none the less, nodded anyways as her way of understanding.

"Okay...," Sasuke started once more. "..., if there are no further questions... let us begin with the challenge. But first..." he now looked to Tsunade, who was currently in the middle of fanning off Hinata while simultaneously placing a wet rag on Minato's forehead, since his son already had one place upon his. Poor Hinata...

"How are they doing Tsunade? Are they going to wake up soon? I don't want to have to further postpone things because Hinata nor the idiot will wake up. I also need Minato to wake up soon as well."

Tsunade looked over her shoulder, towards Sasuke for a brief moment before focusing on the three again. "They should be up any minute now. They're starting to stir."

Sasuke nodded his head in contentment. "Good. Now we can get started."

As soon as those words left his lips, I was all for joy. Finally, after a long day of the whole house meeting Naruto (well for me and my friends, seeing him again...), driving to the best dojo ever, training with professional and widely popular sensei (Tsunade's my favorite! He-he!), and then going on to witness disgusting, disturbing, chaotic, and hilarious events displayed before us... I finally get to kick some ass! YES! THANK YOU KAMI!

My inner joy was soon brought to a halt, however, when Sasuke directed his next, and hopefully final, comment towards the awakened sensei.

"One last thing before we begin. I want you, the sensei, to pay especially close attention to the matches, alright?"

"And why is that, my youthful young lad?" asked Gai sensei in that overly hyperactive and energetic voice of his. You know... I've been wondering what's kept him quiet for so long. Guess I may never find out. Oh well...

"Because, you will help me decide who the winner is of this challenge."

"Ahhh! I see now! I shall do my best then to watch these youthful and bright young ladies battle it out in a fight of YOUTH!" Man this guy is really a pain. How did Sakura ever manage to deal with him?!

Thank Kami for Kakashi sensei. "Gai..." my sensei turned to Gai with a blank stare that, for some odd reason, made me want to laugh.

"Yes Kakashi, my eternal rival?!" Gai answered with a thumbs up and a toothy grin and a wink of an eye. Oddly enough, his eyes and teeth sparkle every time he does that... it's weird and creepy.

"... You wanna tone it down a bit?" Kakashi asked while using his index finger and thumb to show the size he should tone it down to. Apparently, Gai doesn't understand the meaning of "tone it down".

"Why of course, Kakashi! I'll do anything that will help to get this show on the road! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ... ahahahahahahahahahah- mph!" Suddenly a hand clamped down on Gai's mouth, silencing his annoying laugh. That hand belonged to Jiraiya, who was sitting right next to him. He looked like he was getting pretty annoyed by him. Poor Jiraiya...

"That's not toning it down, moron." He said, annoyance clear in his voice. A few seconds after, Jiraiya claimed his hand back from Gai's mouth only to hear him say...

"...Hurtful..." Next thing you know, everyone in the dojo yells at him, including me! **(Think of the way that Woody from the Disney Channel show _Suit Life on Deck _says "hurtful", okay?)**  


"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Okay..." Gai immediately shrinks in his spot and stays silent once again. Thank Kami.

"Ahem. Anyway," Sasuke starts. "Now we ca-"

"Excuse me..." Tsunade interrupts.

"WHAT NOW! FOR CRYING OUT- oh..." Sasuke starts to yell as he turns to face Tsunade, only to find that all three of them, Minato, Hinata, and Naruto, have finally waken up again. All I can say is...

"Smooth, Sasuke. Very smooth." Which in turn, earns me a comical glare from the said boy to which I return with a smirk. Tsunade, on the other hand, says with a bead of sweat dripping down the side of her face, obviously from embarrassment for both her and Sasuke...

"They're up..." That's when Naruto apparently gets his character back by laughing his freaking head off at Sasuke.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your freaking retarded Teme! Yelling at poor Granny for doing nothing more than informing you that we woke up! Ahahahahahaha!" Naruto then starts to point a finger at Sasuke while holding onto his stomach with his free hand. This action only causes Naruto to flush when he turns to see Hinata chuckling along with him, but he doesn't stop laughing at all. Well, at least not until Sasuke yells back at him.

A vein makes itself known on Sasuke's forehead as he yells back at the blonde knucklehead. "Says the boy that groped the breast of the girl that he likes after he passed out!"

That statement caused the room to go silent once more as Naruto ceased his laughter and only continued to flush as red as Hinata when she gets to humiliated over something really small. All I could hear, however, was the sound of Ino snickering and Temari saying that she knew it.

It seemed that Sasuke was satisfied with his statement when Naruto just rushed into a corner and stayed there and sulked, muttering that he was a disgusting low life who grabbed people when they are vulnerable or something like that. I swear to Kami that Naruto is so dumb at times... but at least now he will shut up throughout this whole thing, just like Gai!

After Naruto went in the corner, Sasuke straightened up and turned towards Hinata and Minato, who were blushing and looking at the sulking Naruto.

"Ahem." The two now directed their attention towards the stoic man.

"Minato, I need you and Tsunade to go sit with the rest of the sensei. Tsunade, I need you to explain what his job is for this challenge. Hinata, go sit with your friends." As soon as the orders left his lips, they quickly did as they were told, but Hinata did it all with a tomato like face.

As soon as Hinata sat beside Ino, I hear Ino automatically start conversing with her while Sasuke just sits a talks for a few more minutes.

"So Hinata-chan?" Ino whispers.

"Ye-yes Ino-chan?" she whispers back, still flushed. I think that this blush might be permanent now, he-he.

"How does it feel to know that a famous pop star has a crush on you?" Ino whispers back, with a blush of her own.

"And a sexy pop star at that!" inquires Temari, looking at Naruto who was still reprimanding himself for accidentally groping Hinata while passing out. Men... so dumb indeed.

Hinata's face only flushes more if possible at that comment, but answers none the less.

"I-I-I don't kn-know honestly. I th-think that I like i-it..." That was when her hands flew to her heated cheeks in embarrassment.

I guess that was when our private conversation ended when Sasuke said something to us that made us all blush.

"You ladies done now? Can we get started or do you want to tell us what is was that you were saying?"

"Sorry Sasuke..." I find it funny that he was directing that sarcastic comment at all four of us (Ino, Temari, Hinata, and I), but he was only looking at Hinata. Weird.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

"Sorry Sasuke..." was my response and that was enough for me. Finally we can get this thing started. It's already 7:53 pm and we haven't even started any matches yet. I don't know how many times I had to secretly change the reservation time for that restaurant that I plan on taking the girls to afterward because of this constant postponing of the matches. This is really starting to get on my nerves.

"Good." I say, as I clear my thoughts for the moment. "Now we can really begin once and for all, no interruptions to cause us to halt again."

I turn around in my seat for a brief moment to grab a sheet of paper that had a list of the girls names on it.

"I will use this paper to call who is up to battle it out for the sensei and I. Apparently Naruto will have to join us later, once he recovers from his self loathing." I say, taking a sideways glance at my moron of a friend.

"Shut up Teme!" he yells back at me before going back to scold himself in that dark corner of his.

"Tch." I start. "Anyway, first match goes to... hmm... Ino and Karin."

For some reason, my choice causes the girls to gasp.

"What is it? Did I chose the wrong pair?"

"No, not at all Sasuke-kun." Ino starts. "It's just that I was hoping to be fighting Sakura, that's all."

"Same here Sasuke." inquires her friends. Karin on the other hand, had a different opinion.

"I was hoping to get my hands on that Hyuga girl." she retorted with a nasty sneer and a lethal glare towards my rival.

"Oh hell no you cow!" yells Ino, obviously enraged by Karin's statement. It seems all of Hinata's friends were angered by that small statement. Even Naruto seemed to look over his shoulder and send a sharp hateful glare towards the redhead. All I can think is 'Over protective much...' as a bead of sweat rolls down my cheek.

"What did you just call me you pig?!" Karin retorts back.

"What are you, fucking deaf? Now I really can't wait to fuck you up you little-" Ino cuts herself off and starts a new sentence in a sweet and endearing voice. "Sasuke-kun, please do me a favor and start this match already." Ino says while standing up with balled fists and visibly gritting teeth and a face flushed from rage.

"Gladly. You only have fifteen minutes. You may now begin." As I said this, I set a timer beside me to go off when the fifteen minutes was up.

"Fifteen minutes is all the time I need to kick this hoe's ASS!" and with that statement made, the two rushed at each other, fist in mid strike, ready to blow.

**(A/N: Sorry. Just thought that I should let you know that I'm not very good with fight scenes. So if it comes out crappy, please forgive me. I am trying my very best here. Thank you.)**

The first hit to land was Ino's fist landing right on Karin's cheek. Karin was forced to stagger back, but was able to regain her composer. Sadly, she wasn't quick enough for Ino rushed forward and delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of the redhead's face, causing her to crash to the ground. This earned Ino a cheer from both Tenten and Temari, but Hinata remained silent.

"You're going to pay for that, you bitch." Karin swore under her breath as she wiped the side of her bleeding lip, while still on the ground. Just as Ino kicked Karin in the stomach, Karin to this as an opportunity and grabbed the blonde's foot and tugged on it and used her feet to sweep under Ino, causing her to fall as well. But Karin wasn't done there. With Ino's foot still in her grasp, Karin wrapped her legs around Ino's and started to pull, seemingly trying to make her tap out, which would automatically claim her as the winner of the match.

Interestingly, Ino didn't seem to want to go out with a tap out. Although it hurt the blonde, she continuously kicked Karin in her face with her free leg while screaming, "Let go of my leg you psychotic slut wagon!". With one final kick to the face, Karin let go of Ino's foot and began to massage her beaten face. Ino on the other hand, started to rub her throbbing foot.

"Ten more minutes girls. Oh and I forgot to mention, no hair pulling for you hair pullers! You will be disqualified if you do pull your opponents hair!" I warned to the girls. This seemed to get Ino pumped up again, just like how she was five minutes again.

"Got it Sasuke-kun!" she said as she quickly got to her feet and made her way towards a still wounded Karin. What she did next got me really excited as I leaned forward to watch the event unfold.

Ino towered over Karin and in a quick swift movement, she grasped Karin by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up off the ground only to punch her in the face again, causing Karin to stagger back again and hold her bleeding and bruised face.

I have to say, Ino kicks ass, and I would hate to be the person who pissed her off. Women are crazy.

Anyhow, you could see that anger and humiliation on Karin's face, but I know from personal experience that getting angry in a fight will only cause your downfall. So I can already say that Ino has won this fight. Go Ino...

Karin, after wiping her bloody lip for a second time, charged at Ino, delivering multiple punches and kicks that Ino expertly blocked and/or dodged.

"Five minutes! Wrap it up ladies!"

"Damn..." was what was heard from Karin. Ino however...

"Dang it! Can't I go longer! She hasn't learned her lesson yet!" Hilarious is the only word to describe her. Just hilarious.

"Shut the hell up you pig!" Karin yelled as she finally landed a blow to Ino's ribcage. This made Ino cough up spit and hunch over in pain. Karin took this as her chance to attack Ino again.

The redhead grabbed the back of Ino's head and brought it down hard so that it made contact with her knee that she had brought up. Ino immediately fell to the floor with a cry of pain. This caused Sakura to cheer but Tenten, Hinata, and Temari to gasp in shock and worry.

"... Ino-chan..." Hinata whispered as she held both her shaky fist to her lips. Tears started to dwell in her eyes, but they would not shed. Temari saw her discomfort and started to embrace Hinata in a comforting hug.

"Shh, it's okay Hinata. It's okay." she cooed as she stroked the back of Hinata's head. Overprotective people.

"Temari's... right Hinata-chan. It's all... okay..." Ino mumbled as she sat up on the floor, blood dripping from her forehead, staining her beautiful blonde hair.

"Sniff, sniff..." was all Hinata did and that encouraged Ino to fight on.

This time it was Karin who went to kick Ino, but instead of the stomach, she aimed for her face.

"This is for all the brutal kicks and punches that you did on my gorgeous face!"

Just as her foot was about to make contact with Ino's face, Ino moved to the side to Karin missed. Ino quickly grabbed onto Karin's foot and pulled her down on the ground. As Karin lost her balance and was falling, Ino pulled her once more so that she slid underneath the blonde. As Karin slid under her, Ino quickly straddled Karin. That was when Ino made some remark similar to what Karin had said to her, but then again not so similar.

"And this is for making Hinata-chan cry you fucking douche bag!" and with that said, Ino sent numerous deadly blows at Karin's face that poor Karin couldn't block, only receive. This assault lasted until the timer buzzed.

"Times up!" I yelled, but evidently, Ino did not hear me as she continued to bash on Karin's face.

"Ino! I said times up! It's over now! You can stop!" My words still fell on deaf ears as she still continuously hit the poor girl. Karin is definitely not getting laid tonight with that bruised face of hers.

**Hin****a****ta Hyuga****  
**

She wouldn't stop. Ino-chan just wouldn't stop attacking Karin. The only reason that she did end up stopping was because it took both Minato sensei and Sasu-chan to pry her off of Karin. I swear I visibly shaking because of that brutal onslaught. It was just to scary.

Anyhow, after Tsunade got Ino to calm down after leaving the room for a moment, they came back and Ino was told to sit down next to Karin right in front of Sasu-chan. Before Sasu-chan spoke however, Ino turned to me and mouthed, "I'm sorry." to which I mouthed back, "It's okay.". Ino's face seemed to drop but then she straightened up when Sasu-chan started to address their fight.

"Well, it's obvious to me who won this match, but I just want to hear from you two who you thought should have won this match."

"Of course I should have won this match." Karin started. I disagree with her though. "Ino continued to hit me even after the time went out and I got some major hits in there!"

"I disagree with you four eyes." Karin snarled at Ino's nickname for her. "I should win because I just kicked your sorry ass, bitch!"

"What did you just call me you whore?!" Karin retorted.

"What? You wanna get your fugly ass kicked again you cow?!" Ino yelled back and you can feel the tension between the two. My goodness, I am surrounded by people with such colorful language!

"Ladies, calm down. I am going to announce the winner now." at this statement, the girls quieted down until Ino started to jump up and down and do a victory dance at the sound of her name being called as the winner.

"YES! HA-HA BITCH! I'M THE MOTHER FUCKING WINNER! HELL YEAH!" I'm happy for Ino. I really am. She really deserved to win, but I just wish that she wouldn't use such language all the time.

"Because you won Ino, this puts you in a sure spot as the possible winner of the whole challenge." Sasuke said which caused Ino to calm down a bit as she took her spot next to him. Ino then proceeded to hug him and kiss him on the cheek as a way of thanks on her part.

That was when Naruto-kun made his way next to Sasuke as well. I heard him whisper a "Good job." to Ino to which she replied with a smile. That was when she turned to me and gave me a knowing wink, that made me blush furiously. I proceeded to look away afraid that she might be trying to be "dirty" as always. I then looked back up as Sasuke was about to announce the next match. I hope that it's not going to be me. And I most certainly hope that I'm not going up against Sakura. She might try to kill me!

"Next match starts now." he said as he turned the dial on the timer once more so that it would go off in fifteen minutes again. "This match is... hmm... Temari against..." Please be Sakura. Please be Sakura... "Tenten." No...

"Since Tenten trained with a weapon, Temari, you get to use a weapon of your choice as well."

"Alright then. Show me what you've got." Sasuke then pointed to a door behind him, and Temari quickly went to it and opened it, only to find that it was a closet full of a variety of different types of weapons used in combat.

Temari scanned the room for a second right before her face lit up and stretched to grab the weapon of her choice. What she came out with surprised me. When she stepped out of the closet, she came out with two iron fans. Her choice in weaponry seemed to have peeked Sasuke's interest as she closed the closet door behind her.

"Interesting choice in weaponry, Temari. How exactly do you plan on using those against a wooden staff?" he asked with crossed arms as a smirk graced his features.

Temari smirked as well as she closed her eyes. That was when she demonstrated her talented use of the iron fans. Once she finished, she was graced with a round of applause by her friends, including me, the sensei and Sasu-chan himself.

"You'll be surprised to know that I _always _use these types of fans whenever I'd spar with the annoying twits that are my brothers."

"Ah, I see. Well, why don't both you and Tenten get in your positions to fight." the two did just that. "You're fifteen minutes starts now."

As Sasu-chan said this, Temari and Tenten both uttered the same thing to each other.

"I won't go easy on you."

"I won't go easy on you."

And so yet another fight began.

**…**

**Well, hopefully you enjoyed that chapter and sorry that it took so long to get done. It's just that chaotic things have happened lately so I couldn't write as much I wanted to. **

**As I said at the beginning, the next chapter may be the ending of Sasuke's challenge and then the chapter after that is where Naruto's challenge commences. Also just wanted to say that I can't apologize enough for that note about my brother, but here is my final sorry. Sorry.**

**Also, the reason that it took me so long to just get into the fighting and the actual competition is because I wanted to make this story a long and fun one. I just hate seeing stories that are completed because that means there is no more of that story that you like.**

**Now there is one last thing before I stop talking. I have set up a poll to see who you think should win the fight between Tenten and Temari.**

**Enough of me rambling, I just hope that you liked this chapter and all that good stuff. Review if you want to, again, I won't force you to (Matter of fact, I can't really force you to, he-he!). Anyhow, have a good day or a good night! Bye-bye! /).(\ - peek-a-boo! (\(^-^)/)**


	10. It's Butt Kicking Time! Part 2

**Hey there! Sorry about updating the ninth chapter twice. It was my brother's fault. After we got into a fight, he deleted the chapter when I left the room, so I had to re-post it again.**

**Anyway, here is the fight between Temari and Tenten, also the fight between Sakura and Hinata. Also, maybe towards the end is where I will introduce Itachi and Kin again back at the house.**

**I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Please enjoy.**

**…**

**Sakura Haruno**

"I won't go easy on you."

"I won't go easy on you." Both Temari and Tenten said at the same exact time.

For some reason, I find this whole event to be quite humorous. I mean, Sasuke-kun has just bid two best friends against one another in a battle. Plus, these two aren't just normal friends either. They're the ones that love to fight a lot and are way to aggressive for their own good.

Anyway, let's get back to the ferocious fight. After their words were exchanged, Tenten did some stupid type of fancy move with her staff as she twirled it round and round on both her left and right, just before she brought it crashing down to smack Temari on top of her crown.

Sadly though, instead of Temari getting smacked right on top of her head, she quickly brought both her fans up to cross above her head, taking the blow of Bun's staff. With the staff roughly placed on top of the fans, Temari forced Tenten back by pushing her staff off of her metal fans while putting her fans to her sides.

Tenten flew back a few inches, but caught her balance just in time before she landed right into Karin's lap. If she did land into Karin's lap however, Bun's would have had her ass handed to her by both me and Karin.

"Nice job, Temari. Seems you _do _know how to use those fans of yours." Tenten complimented Temari on her surprisingly good use of those dumb fans of hers.

"Oh yea? Well thanks." replied Temari, while fanning herself with one of her fans. It almost looked like she was trying to be humorous by doing so. "And might I add, your not so bad with that piece of wood you got there, he-he."

"Tch. Why thank you, Miss. Cockiness." Tenten retorted with a smirk as her right eyebrow twitched upwards.

"I'm cocky now, huh? Your one to talk Tenten." as she said this, Temari rushed in to attack Tenten.

Temari went to strike down Tenten with one of her fans, but Tenten easily dodged the onslaught, but Buns was not prepared for the roundhouse to her side. Tenten nearly fell to the floor, but she managed to catch herself by using her staff as a crutch. Buns then proceeded to flip in the air by pushing off of wooden staff as soon as she saw the green eyed bitch rush towards her again. Noticing this a tad too late, Temari ended up getting kicked under her chin which made her fall flat on her ass.

Tenten landed on her feet, but immediately got back into her fighting stance, which concluded of her feet spread a good width apart and her staff at the ready. Temari sat up after a few seconds and wiped her lip free from the little bit of blood that leaked from it.

"Nice move, Tenten. I'm impressed."

"You should be." Tenten retorted as she charged at Temari, who was still on the ground.

Tenten went to smack Temari with her staff like she did in the beginning of the match, but sadly for me, Temari managed to roll out of the way of the impending stick and sweep kick Tenten's feet right out from under her. Now both girls were on the floor and oddly enough, they were laughing at themselves. Fortunately, their annoying laughter was cut short by the sound of Sasuke-kun's voice.

"Eight minutes remaining ladies."

"Gotcha." replied Tenten, while Temari just nodded.

Both girls then quickly jumped to their feet, and for some reason, they threw their weapons to the ground.

"Wait. Why are you throwing your weapons away? Why not continue to use them?" I asked. Now don't get me wrong, I was not concerned with their reasoning for tossing their weapons aside. No. I just want them to continue using their weapons in hope that one of them ends up killing the other while the other is seriously injured. Man I hate these girls.

"Well, if it is any of your business, Sakura..." Temari starts in a sarcastic manner, while looking at Tenten with a sweet smile.

"... Temari and I just don't want to seriously injure each other." Tenten finishes with the same expression as Temari.

"Exactly." agrees Temari. "Now enough talk. We only have six minutes left." and with a nod of Tenten's head, the two charged, not even giving _me_ a second glance. Dumb hoes.

Anyway, Tenten and Temari, for about four out of their six minutes, exchanged blows that hit, nearly hit, or just completely missed.

"Two minutes left. Let's wrap this up girls. We need a winner." Said Naruto as he looked at the timer. And with that said, the girls pace in their punches and kicks increased. Their attacks at one another were so fast, I couldn't even see if they landed a hit or not because it was all just one big blur!

Finally, with one minute remaining, the final blow was given. But strangely, the outcome was one I did not foresee. With a punch to Temari's nose, and a kick to Tenten's cheek, both girls fell to the ground, unconscious and bruised. And just as the girls landed on the ground with a thud, the timer went off with a loud DING.

"... Damn..." was all I heard after their battle had come to a fantastic finish, and that one word came from Sasuke-kun himself.

"Looks like we don't have a winner this round, Teme." inquired Naruto, the obnoxious yet handsome knucklehead. I still don't understand why he would like Hinata anyway. She isn't even pretty with those weird creepy eyes of hers and that pale pasty skin. I just don't see what they see.

"Seems so, Baka." and just like that, my train of thought was broken by the sound of Sasuke-kun's voice. With these few exchanges of words, I can literally feel the fight for me and that fugly bitch coming within a few mere minutes.

I can honestly say that I am _itching_ to fight that girl and beat the crap out of her. I can literally _feel_ the goosebumps on my arms and legs. Now I know that I have said before that me and the girls should try being friends with the girl, but that was before Sasuke-kun chose her over Tayuya. I'm still really pissed about that. So as my way of payback for making Tayuya leave, I'm going to beat the crap out of Hinata, the girl that stole my friends spot in the top seven. Sounds fair to me, how about you? Oh never mind what you think. I don't really care anyway. Even if you don't think it's fair, I'm still going to kick her ass.

And once again, my train of thought is cut off by the sound of Sasuke-kun's voice. Hopefully he is announcing the match between me and the freak.

"Well, I guess it's about time we get started with the final match of the day, huh?" Sasuke-kun asked Naruto. I can tell he sent the question Naruto's way because of the side glance he sent him.

"... Yea... I guess so." was Naruto's reply in a tone that wasn't one I was familiar with. It was kind of sad and monotonous and dull, as if he has lost all of his pep and cheeriness and I'm not liking it for some reason. Then again... I do kind of like it because it means he's worried about Hinata's well being, and that means he knows how dangerous I am. Which is kind of creepy...

I guess Sasuke-kun sort of felt the same way as me because he looked at Naruto with a curious and slightly worried expression.

"... Alright then. Hinata, Sakura, please come up to the mat once Gai and Minato take the girls to the corner of the dojo. Karin, I want you to go to the corner as well."

"Why me?" Karin asked before Sasuke-kun could finish. If she didn't ask, then I would have.

"Because I'm sending Tsunade over there to tend to your wounds, along with Tenten and Temari, so that you ladies will look okay enough to go out to the restaurant I have set reservations for."

"Oh..." was the reply that both Karin and I gave to Sasuke-kun.

"Yeah, now you guys need to get moving so we can get started with this last match."

"Right." was the reply from the sensei, as Kakashi and Gai hurried to pick up Tenten and Temari and bring them to the corner that they were instructed to bring them to. They were quickly followed by Tsunade and Karin. And without a moment of hesitation, Tsunade began tending to all three girls wounds.

But now that all of that extra stuff is out of the way, and Sasuke-kun nor Naruto have said anything about me and Hinata's match even starting yet... I was getting really irritable. I was just itching for my fight.

"Can we get started now? I'm getting really sick and tired of waiting." I said in a slightly annoyed, yet sweet voice.

Sasuke-kun looked at me with a arched brow, but then he closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and smirked.

"I supposed we should start the match now." he said, then turned to Naruto, who still looked pretty gloomy.

"Are you ready now, Naruto-baka?" at that comment, Naruto looked up at him with a possible glare.

"Whatever. Just get on with it already." Boy does Naruto have such an attitude for no reason.

"Hn. Alright then," Sasuke-kun started after giving Naruto a questioning look. "Hinata, Sakura, take your places on the mat." We did. "Your fifteen minutes starts now."

At the sound of the word "now", I ran at Hinata with lightning speed.

**Minato Namikaze**

At the sound of the word "now", Sakura charged at my student with lightning speed. At first, I will admit that I was worried for little Hinata until I remembered her skills as we were training. That's when I knew that Hinata could win this match no problem.

As Sakura ran towards Hinata, fist clenched in the air and ready to throw, Hinata swiftly yet calmly got into a fighting stance that she seemed quite familiar with.

When Sakura got within range of Hinata's precious face... Whoa, where did that come from?... she let her fist fly straight at Hinata, but my student graciously stooped down low, dodging the attack beautifully.

"What the hell?!" was Sakura's apparent comment on Hinata's move. Or maybe she was commenting on the way Hinata's stance was as she was crouched close to the floor.

**(A/N: I'm going to need you to think about how Ling Xiaoyu's stance is when she crouches close to the floor. If you don't know who she is, she is from the game Tekken. X3)**

Hinata's legs were separated a far width apart as she was mostly balancing on her left leg, and both her arms were held above her head, but in a manner that looked slightly uncomfortable to people who were not used to that style of fighting.

"I-I'm sorry." was all Hinata said in reply, which earned her a questioning look from Sakura. But the questioning look soon turned into one of anger and scorn as Hinata rose up, palms above her head, and struck Sakura right under her chin, causing her to be lifted off her feet and land a distance away from Hinata on her butt. And no sooner did Hinata strike Sakura to the ground, did she get back in her fighting stance.

As I said earlier, Sakura was, to put it frankly, she was _**beyond**_ pissed. As the said girl was getting back to her normal self, after being in a state of shock, she let out a low and deep growl and smashed her hands on the mat very hard, making Hinata wince slightly and wink an eye. I really am starting to get the feeling that she doesn't want to hurt Sakura. She is such a good girl.

"Your going to pay for that, Hinata." the pink haired student of Gai's hissed as she quickly jumped to her feet and rushed to my student, who just as quickly readied herself for Sakura's blows.

Sakura ran with her fist in the air like the first time and just like before, went to hit Hinata. Also just like the first time, Hinata dodged the onslaught by going low to the floor. At first I thought that the same thing was going to happen, but I was surprised when Sakura struck Hinata before Hinata could strike her.

"I'm ready for you girly." was what Sakura said as she kicked Hinata right in the jaw, causing her to fall on her back... _Making her beautiful and luscious breast jiggle in turn! I hope that I can get her on her back pretty soon. Yummy yummy!_

What the hell?! Where do these types of thoughts keep coming from?! I think I'm starting to turn into my son! Kushina is going to kill me if I ever say something like that aloud.

Hinata sat up, just in time to see Sakura's foot coming for her face once more. I noticed how her eyes widened and shut just as quickly as she rolled over, out of the way of the incoming foot. What happened next shocked me to my very core.

When Hinata felt as though she was safe from Sakura's foot, she opened her eyes again to see that Sakura was just about to kick her again, but with her other foot. And as if even humanly possible, Hinata sunk _lower_ to the floor so that it looked as if the floor itself was sucking her in. This action caused Sakura's foot to fly right over Hinata's pretty little head. As Sakura was once again in a state of awe, Hinata used this to her advantage to sweep kick from in front of Sakura, causing her to fall flat on her chin, causing her more pain that it would if she fell on her back.

_Which there would be be no booby shaking if she fell on her back since she has the chest of a fucking MAN! Ahahahahahaha! Hinata-chan is sooooo much better. At least I can play with her breast while I fuck her silly! Hahahaha! _UGH! What the hell! I am a terrible man for having these thoughts! If I could, I would scream right now because of how much a terrible man I am. _If I could, I would make Hinata scream out my name all~ night~ long~, saying ride 'em cowboy! He-he! _No! I shall not think like that! I forbid to think such thoughts about my student! Never again!... But I do wonder if she is a screamer though... DAMN IT!

Anyway, back to the fight...

After that little action of Hinata's, the whole dojo was left in a moment of awe. Seeing an amateur martial artist pull of an advanced action such as that is unbelievable and just _simply amazing._ **(A/N: He-he sorry, I just had to say that "Simply Amazing is the name of that song Trey Songz. Ye just realized a while after it.)**Now I know that all the other girls did the whole sweep kicking thing, but the crowd was more impressed with the fact that Hinata sunk into the floor. Simply amazing.

After that tiny moment of awe, I looked over to where Sasuke and my son were sitting and I checked the timer. So far the girls only had about nine minutes left. I felt myself smile at this because after taking a peek at Hinata, I saw that she was starting to breathe heavily.

It took Sakura a couple of seconds to get back to her feet. It seems that the impact from falling on her chin really affected her greatly. Hinata was already up by the time Sakura got up, but she was still breathing heavily.

_And her boobs were going up and down, up and down, up and down_

Will you shut up already!

…_... Nope! Ahahahahahaha!_

Damn you...

Anyhow, with all the breathing deeply and heavily and stuff, Hinata looked as if she were going to pass out. I guess it's probably because I worked her too hard before hand. That was a stupid move.

_No~. What was a stupid move was not taking her to the bathroom and do what Kin and Orochimaru did! Ha!_

SHUT UP!

"Five minutes left." was what I heard coming from Sasuke this time.

And it was those words that ultimately caused Hinata to get hurt really badly. It nearly made me cry to see this tragic ending to such a good fight and good girl.

_A very good girl, he-he._

I'm done with you...

Anyway, Sakura seemed to get really angry when she heard the amount of time that she had left and she seemed to go berserk!

"Damn you! Hinataaaa!" Sakura yelled as she ran at an obviously tired Hinata.

Because she was tired, Hinata was not ready to defend herself against Sakura. Well actually she was. Well actually, she was ready for Sakura to try and punch her again, so she would duck down like she did twice already. But she was not prepared for when she stooped down low again, that Sakura would dare to break the one rule that Sasuke gave them. The one thing that he told them not to do because it would get them disqualified. Sakura...

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**(Now I know I already did him last chapter, but he goes with this chapter better than any other person I can think of.)**

Sakura pulled Hinata's hair. She disobeyed me and pulled Hinata's hair. Apparently she didn't hear me when I yelled out during Ino and Karin's match, _"... no hair pulling for you hair pullers! You will be disqualified if you do pull your opponents hair!"_. Sadly, now Sakura had to be disqualified for not heeding my warning about hair pulling.

Just so you know, I find hair pulling to a very weak move for girls to do in fights. It makes no sense to me at all as to why they do that. So that is why I band hair pulling from this competition.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment and just as I was about to yell for that match to stop, I was silenced by the gasps coming from both the sensei and Ino and Naruto. But what stopped me mid intake of air, was the sound of a cry of pain coming from my rival's lips.

When I opened my eyes again, the sight before me was truly upsetting.

Sakura had a handful of Hinata's hair in her right hand. Sakura then pulled Hinata up by her hair from her ducking position, and with her left hand, she started to wail on Hinata's face. Sakura continued to punch her in her face until she started to bleed and even cry. But even when Hinata's face was bloody, Sakura still didn't stop!

I figured that it was because we were all in a state of shock and slight terror, that no one come in to stop the horrible assault on my defenseless rival. What I found even more sad, however, was even when the timer went off with a loud DING!, Sakura still didn't stop! I was, to say the least, starting to get a bit frightened by the pinkette that I've slept with many times before.

It was only a few seconds after the timer went off that, thankfully, Ino got up, despite her injured leg, and ran at Sakura to pry her off of her friend. Naruto even went to help Ino out, seeing as she wasn't enough to stop Sakura's rampage on Hinata's face.

Hinata, on the other hand, just continued to cry like a baby, while trying to push Sakura away, only earning her a painful tug on her hair from that very girl.

Sakura though, every time Ino tried to push her off of Hinata, she would growl and hit her harder. And when Naruto pulled on her to get her off, Sakura would pull on Hinata's hair roughly and elbow him in the stomach. At this point, I thought that Sakura was unstoppable. And I was starting to get worried for Hinata's well being.

When I looked over my shoulder to the sound of my name being called, I saw that it was Tsunade with a saddened and desperate look on face.

"Sasuke! You need to stop her now!... Before she kills the poor girl, damn it!" she yelled to me, but for some reason, I couldn't move. My body was stiff. She yelled again. "Damn you Sasuke! Do something! Now!" I still couldn't move, but that was when I saw a look of relief grace her features, but it wasn't directed at me. That was when I turned and I felt as if a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders at the sight is saw.

Minato, Gai, and Jiraiya came to Hinata's rescue as well. While Minato helped his son try and pry Sakura off of Hinata, Jiraiya was trying to help Ino push the two girls apart. Gai on the other hand was focusing on the hand in the hair situation, the whole reason they were stuck like that. That was when I started to move towards the scene myself.

I came to stand right besides Gai. I asked him if there was anything that I could possibly help him out with.

"Indeed there is, handsome lad!"

I gave him a questioning look at the choice of words that he had just called me. This man really is weird, but none the less, there was a more important task at hand.

"What is it that you I can help you with, Gai?" I ask while looking at Sakura's fist in Hinata's dark indigo hair.

"You've slept around a lot, and you're bound to have dealt with a tangled hair situation before... am I correct?" a bead of sweat drips down my head at his blunt comment about my actions in bed, but sadly, this lunatic is not mistaken.

"... Yes, I have." I answer, giving a halfhearted glare.

He smiles brightly. "Great!" I wince at the loudness. "Then that means that you can untangle this mess, right?!"

I look down at the fist of hair again for a moment. Because Hinata has a lot of hair, it would take a couple more minutes than it usually would for me to untangle hair. But none the less, I could do it. So without answering Gai, I get to work on disentangling the wad of hair from Sakura's fist.

It only took me about a minute and a half to free Hinata from Sakura's grasp. Once free, Jiraiya pulled Hinata away from Sakura, as Minato and Naruto pulled Sakura away from Hinata. Hinata was still crying very much, but Sakura was still trying to get Hinata... well that is until Ino got in her face and bitch slapped her... hard!

"What the fuck you fugly pig!" Sakura seethed at the platinum blonde.

"How dare you attack Hinata like that you dirty little sewer rat bitch!" I felt like another fight was going to ensue now, but the two girls arguing was interrupted by the sound of Jiraiya's voice.

"Hinata! Wait!" as soon as he said that, everyone watched as Hinata ran towards the ladies bathroom.

"Perfect! Now I can finish her off." Sakura says as she broke free from Naruto and Minato's grasp, only to be halted by Ino, who pushed her away. That was when the two argued again, but Gai and Minato were holding them back from killing each other.

That was when I noticed that Naruto was gone, and I knew exactly where he was if he wasn't in the room right now. He was at the ladies room.

Without letting people notice me, I managed to sneak away from the crowd in the dojo as I followed Naruto to the girls bathroom. As I approached the bathroom, I saw Naruto's blonde self standing next to the door, his head and hands resting upon it. As I got closer, I heard him trying to talk with the door, or at least the person on the other side of the door. Upon finally noticing my presence, Naruto turned his head slightly so that I could see his whiskered cheeks and his blue eyes. Man do his eyes annoy me, yet he is my friend... weird.

"She's inside." he tells me in a depressing tone. So I decided to try and lighten the mood.

"No~, you don't say, Baka."

"Tch, quiet, Teme." we both slightly laugh, but then get back into a serious manner.

"... She won't let me in. Plus, she's still crying." he tells me, getting back to his gloomy manner.

"Is she even responding to you?" I ask arching a brow.

"... No..."

"Ah.." we are silent for a few more seconds before I say something else to make him go away. I need to talk to Hinata alone if we're going to get the restaurant on schedule for once today, without me rescheduling.

Right now, I have the reservations rescheduled for 9:41 pm and at the moment, it is currently 8:43 pm. I need to hurry up if these girls are going to be taking showers and getting ready for dinner. Now all I have to do is come up with something that will get Naruto to leave...

"Naruto, do you mind leaving and helping out the others so I can talk to her alone?" okay... not the best excuse I have, but...

"Sure..." and with a gloomy sure and a gloomy aura, Naruto is gone and is currently dealing with annoying girls.

I turn towards the bathroom door and just I creak it open just a tad, it slams shut in my face. I got aggravated quickly and I pushed the door open once more, only to have it slam in my face again.

"Hinata! Open the god damn door, now!" I yell.

I wait a few seconds, then slowly and hesitantly does she open the door. I take my steps inside only to find her standing behind the door covering her face. Once I'm fully inside, Hinata quickly slams the door shut and locks it. As soon as the door is locked, she runs to the opposite side of the bathroom and hides her face by turning her back to me.

This action just reminds me of the times when we were younger and she would pull the same move she is now when ever he cousin would beat her. Hinata refused to tell me what has happened to her, so as usual, I would tease her until she did. And that is what I'm going to do now.

I stalked over towards her and as I got closer, I could hear her muffled sobs and hiccups. As soon as I was within arms length, I grabbed her by her waist, which made her stiffen and stop crying for a moment, and then I turned her around.

When I looked at her, I had to force myself not to laugh at her. Her eyes were wide and were brimming with tears, her face flushed and tear stained and puffy and bruised. Her hands were also held up against her cheeks and her lips were shaped in the form of an "o". She looked just like how she did when we were younger, and that is why I had to contain myself from a fit of laughter.

"Why the hell are you crying, princess?" she glares at me, and it's most likely for the use of the word princess.

"Wh-what's it to you!" she yells now pouting.

"Nothing, I just want to get to the restaurant on time and your holding us up." I tell her rolling my eyes.

"So what..." she said with a bit of an attitude.

"So what?" I ask raising a brow. Was she being serious right now.

"Yea... So what."

I scan over her face, and I change the subject. "Did you clean the blood from your face?"

Her eyes widen again but then she looks away. "Yes."

I put my fingers under her chin and lift her face so that she is looking at me now.

"Are you crying because you got your ass handed to you?"

She blushed, but her eyebrows knitted together as she continued to pout. "Are you asking so many qu-questions because your actually curious or be-because your just being that impassive stupid je-jerky self of yours again?"

"So sassy all of a sudden."

"What of i-it?" she said as she sniffed. "Excuse me." Hinata pushed me away to grab a tissue as she wiped her nose.

As she was wiping her face from the tears and the snot, a thought popped into my mind. I want to tease her. Teasing her always seemed to get her into a better mood, plus I'm really bored and I need some entertainment in my life.

When I looked over to Hinata, she was in the middle of throwing out a tissue. Once the tissue was thrown out, I saw her reach to grab another one. I took the opportunity to grab her arm and turn her around towards me. She looked at me, both startled and aggravated.

"Wha... Unhand me!"

"Aww. Now why should I do that?" I pulled her close to me so that her hands were resting on my chest.

"Because I-I said so!" I chuckled lowly. She could be such a child.

"That's not a very good reason, princess." she shut her eyes in annoyance and started to hit my chest.

"You are such a twerp! Twerp!"

"Twerp?"

"Baka!" she looked up at me with eyes full of sadness and annoyance. "Ju-just let me go please."

"No."

"No?" she blinked slowly.

"No..." I said nodding with a mischievous smirk.

"Child." she said looking down.

"Yes you are." as said as I leaned down, so that my face is closer to hers.

She looked back up quickly only to have her forehead collide with my lips. "I am no-"

Hinata backed her head away slowly and she looked up with eyes filled with confusion and shock.

"...What the he-heck?!" she yells at me as her facial expression goes from shock and confused to anger and irritation.

"What?" I ask with a face of innocence, albeit the smirk that just wouldn't leave my face. "It was an accident."

That was when Hinata pushed me into the wall and went to turn away from me. I quickly grabbed her hand and turned her back to face me again. Her eyebrows knitted again and her eye twitched.

"Let me go." she hissed. It's only with me that she is like this. I like it.

"Or what? Your not going to do anyt-"

*SMACK *

She just slapped me. She just _pimp_ slapped me. I just became her bitch after that pimp slap.

This slap forced me to let go of her as I held my newly red cheek.

"I'm going to get ready now." she turned around and walked to the door and unlocked it. Before she opened it, however, she looked over her shoulder and addressed me.

"Thank you. I-I really needed the little pick me up." and then she left.

"No problem." I said knowing that she wouldn't hear me.

A few seconds after she left, I went to the sink and I rinsed my face with water, dry myself off with a paper towel and then I left the bathroom as well. When I got back with everyone else, it looked like things have calmed down a great deal, and even Temari and Tenten had woken up and they were laughing.

All and all, everyone looked nice and good enough to go out. So now all that is left to say is...

"Girls, hit the showers. It's time to eat. Oh and you only have about seven minutes to shower and get dressed in your fancy clothing. He-he."

**…**

**And scene! He-he, well that's it. Sorry it took me a while, been pretty busy and stuff. I feel so bad for making Hinata go through that, but oh well. Also, it seems like the next chapter will be the chappie where Itachi comes back into the mix. So all of those who are waiting for the Akatsuki to come, be well prepared for the next chappie, alright?**

**Anyhow, please review if you'd like. It really makes me happy to see what you think. Please and thank you!**

**Bye-Bye! And have a good day or good night! /).(\ – peek – a – boo! (\^-^/) **


	11. Bye Dojo! Wait, This Is The Restaurant!

**Before I start, I just want to thank those who have reviewed for the last chapter. I especially want to thank the person who was very honest with me about my story. Thanks to them, I will try my best to do better. This is my first story after all he-he. Anyhow, Naruto doesn't belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto. Please enjoy.**

**…**

**Normal P.O.V.**

When Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, he saw that the whole chaotic scene from before Hinata ran off had diminished into a playful and less intense situation. Temari and Tenten had woken up from their unconscious state, and judging from the way that those two weren't in the middle of clawing Sakura's eyes out, Sasuke figured that no one told them about the part where Sakura brutally beat Hinata.

Speaking of Hinata, Sasuke just remembered how Hinata's face looked after she wiped off the blood from her face. Her face was bruised, red, and blood was still dripping from her face. That was when the thought of her needing to see a hospital came to mind. But instead of walking up to her and saying that she needed to skip the dinner and go to the hospital asap, he yelled out...

"Girls, hit the showers. It's time to eat. Oh and you only have about seven minutes to shower and get dressed in your fancy clothing. He-he." Sasuke honestly thought for a moment that Hinata was well enough to go out to eat, but he dismissed it. He really just wants to eat.

"One more thing, girls. You might be really surprised to see where this restaurant is located. Just saying." at this, Sasuke looked to his best friend with a devilish smirk to which one was returned to him by Naruto.

Speaking of Naruto, not much to Sasuke's surprise, Naruto was over by Hinata who was in the middle of talking with Tsunade. When Tsunade turned and looked at Sasuke, she said something to the two teens and then started walking towards him. Naruto immediately started talking with Hinata, making her laugh and such, making Sasuke quite angry. But Sasuke's anger was dismissed as Tsunade came face to face with him.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked, placing a hand on Sasuke's back, walking with him towards the bathrooms again. The two didn't go inside the bathroom, but just stood outside of it.

Sasuke raised a brow in a questioning manner. "What is it Tsunade?" he asked.

She looked at him sternly. "I'm not so sure Hinata is fit to go out to dinner just yet."

"So what do you propose we do about it? Do you expect me to cancel the dinner and schedule it for tomorrow?"

Tsunade raises her hand up, waving it side to side in a manner that says "no". "That's not it. I was just thinking that perhaps I could keep Hinata here for a while longer while you all go out to dinner."

"Why keep her?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, Hinata needs medical treatment. Her face, despite the blood being wiped off, she is not in a good enough condition to go to dinner just yet. So I want to keep her here to help tend to her wounded face before she goes anywhere else. I have brought my advanced medical kit just in case something like this happened to one of the girls."

Sasuke seemed to be deep in thought about this. She was right. Hinata did need medical treatment, and Tsunade was a professional doctor and nurse and surgeon. Basically, she was the top medical person to go to. Although Tsunade was making a lot of sense right now, one thing was stopping him from saying yes to her keeping Hinata here with her.

"How do you plan on bringing her to the place then?"

"Well of course I will bring her. I already know where it is."

At this, Sasuke thought for a moment more before nodding his head in agreement. At this sign of conformation, Tsunade smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Great. I promise to bring her there as soon as I possibly can." she looked away for a second and then back at Sasuke. "I'll go tell her the news now." and with that, Tsunade was running towards the group of people with Sasuke slowly following behind, lost in his own thoughts.

**…**

All the girls were in the middle of grabbing their things from the girls' changing room or locker room, which ever you prefer to call it. Just as the girls were heading into the shower room, Tsunade walked in and the girls stopped in their tracks.

"What is it Tsunade? Does Sasuke-kun need something?" Ino asked, holding onto her purple duffel bag the was hung over her shoulder.

Tsunade looked at Ino with a soft smile and waved her hand up and down. "No, no dear. I just came in to talk with Hinata." she looked around the locker room for the said girl. "Where is she by the way?"

Sakura snarled and glared at Tsunade, but she didn't seem to have noticed as she looked around the room. _'Why is it always Hinata with these people?'_ she thought. That was when Tsunade had spotted Hinata at a locker behind all of the girls.

"Oh! There you are!" she said looking beyond all the girls. Tsunade then looked back at the girls. "You ladies may continue on with getting ready. I'll make sure Sasuke will give you extra time." Sakura was the first one to walk off towards the showers. Well more like she rushed off towards the shower room, while the other girls just laggard on behind her.

Once all the girls were gone, Tsunade made her way over to Hinata, who was patiently waiting for her. Tsunade proceeded to take a seat on the small bench that was next to the lockers. She then patted the seat next her, as if telling Hinata to take a seat, to which she did.

"So wha-what is it that you needed to-to speak with me about, Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked politely.

"Oh, Hinata. You can just call me Tsunade. The 'sama' makes me feel old, you know. He-he!" Tsunade responded with a wave of her hand, as a bead of sweat made its way down her cheek.

This made Hinata blush out of embarrassment as she apologized. After an 'it's quite alright.' from Tsunade, the busty woman became serious.

"What I wanted to tell you Hinata, is that your not going to be leaving with the others to dinner." Hinata was shocked to say the least as she gasped in surprise, but then quickly held onto her sore cheek.

"Ita... Why will I-I not be joining the others?" she asked.

"That's why my sweet." Tsunade replied as she poked Hinata's cheek making her wince in pain. Hinata looked down in disappointment, to which Tsunade tried to cheer her up.

"Well you see, since I am a doctor, I can tend to your injured face. And as soon as I feel that you are well enough to go have dinner with the rest of them, I will drive you to the venue myself!" she said eagerly and cheerfully.

Hinata smiled a small yet genuine smile. "Really Tsunade? You'd do that for me?" the timid girl perked up as she asked this. When Tsunade nodded her head yes with a light chuckle, Hinata beamed with happiness.

_'This means that I can get better and still go to dinner with my friends! Thank Kami that Tsunade-sama was here today!' _the young bluenette thought as she clapped her hands together, making Tsunade laugh a bit more.

"Hahaha... Okay, now all I have to do is tell Sasuke that you said you would stay here a bit longer. He already knows that I would gladly bring you to dinner after so there is no need to bother him about the extra stuff, okay?" Tsunade said after there little moment of joy.

"Okay." was Hinata's response. With that, Tsunade was off to go find Sasuke, while Hinata stayed in the locker room, getting her stuff together.

**…**

Sasuke was talking with Naruto and the sensei about the situation with Sakura and Hinata.

"That was a pretty intense brawl between those two. I thought for sure Sakura was going to kill that poor girl." Jiraiya commented, while scratching the back of his head.

"I think that was her initial objective, Jiraiya." was the response of Orochimaru. "I could literally feel the killing intent oozing off of her."

Gai shrugged his shoulders as he crossed his arms and shook his head. "Honestly, I don't even know what could have pushed her to do such a terrible thing. Sure she had a temper, but that youthful soul had done nothing wrong from what I could see."

Kakashi looked at Gai with an agreeing look in his eyes. "You make a good point there Gai. But there was something that I noticed while I was training with Tenten." he said whilst placing a hand under his chin while the other arm crossed over his chest.

"What was it Kakashi?" asked Jiraiya.

"Well, while you were sparing with her, Gai, I was secretly keeping an eye on you and her."

"Why?" asked Minato a bit curious to his pupil's reasoning.

Kakashi looked at Minato. "As Orochimaru stated before about her killing intent, I felt that same intent rising from her while she was sparing Gai." Everyone was shocked, but no one showed it. Instead they all kept quiet as Kakashi continued.

"At first, I thought it was for Gai because of her earlier outburst about being partnered up with him, but then I realized that I was wrong. As I watched the two of you spar, while I was sparing with Tenten, I noticed that every time where you would turn and she would be facing Minato's and Hinata's direction, the intent to kill would grow stronger."

Gai's eyes widened in realization. "I see! So that is the reason behind her hits getting stronger every time she faced their direction. I just thought that she just wanted to win or impress me by hitting harder and faster!"

"I guess you thought wrong, Gai." Baki responded in a calm manner.

"But that still doesn't explain anything about why she would do anything to Hinata." inquired Minato, as he held out his arms for emphasis, but then crossed them over his chest. "Hinata was my student for the day and she seemed to be the most innocent thing in the world to me. I bet that if she had a choice in the matter, she wouldn't have even fought anyone today."

"Well she did fight, and because she was to much of a wuss to protect herself against Sakura, she got her ass beat." Sasuke said quite bluntly, making both Minato and Naruto angry, but Minato hid his emotion well. Naruto on the other hand, just lost it.

"You take that back about Hinata! Hinata is not a wuss! She is just kindhearted and not cold blooded like you and Sakura! I bet the only reason that she didn't fight back against Sakura was, despite the fact Sakura was trying to hurt her really bad, Hinata didn't want to hurt her at all! She was being the bigger person!" and with that said Naruto was heaving. He couldn't believe that Sasuke just said that about Hinata. He didn't care if the two were rivals or whatever, you just don't say that about someone who is most likely the sweetest person in the world!

"Are you done now?" Sasuke asked with irritation lacing his voice. Naruto's anger doubled at Sasuke's coldness and blunt behavior. Naruto just wanted to beat the hell out of Sasuke right now.

"Sasuke!" someone yelled as they were jogging towards the group of males. It was Tsunade. At the sight of her, Naruto tried to calm down but couldn't. So instead he left the room.

"I'll be in the VIP lounge if anyone needs me." he said as he stomped off in the direction of the VIP room.

"Ano... I'll be going too." said Minato as he chased after his heated son.

Jiraiya looked back and forth between Sasuke and Minato. "Um, me too. Are you guys coming?" he asked, looking at the other two sensei.

"Oh, uh, yea. We're coming. Come on Baki." Orochimaru replied, as he, Baki, and Jiraiya started walking off in the direction of Minato and Naruto.

Jiraiya turned to look over his shoulder and called out. "Let us know when you need us, alright? Okay!" and then they disappeared behind the wall.

Tsunade approached Sasuke with an arched brow. "What was that all about?"

Sasuke looked at her, quite irritated already. "They don't like you." he said harshly.

Tsunade took a step back in a mocking way with a look of sadness on her face. Just as quickly as she did so, did she come to stand with her hands on her hips and a serious face. "Ah... Don't want to talk about?"

He looked at her with a look that said 'thank you.'. "So what did she say when you told her that she will be staying here?"

Tsunade looked in the direction of the girls locker room. "She's fine with it. At first she was disappointed that she wasn't going with the others, but then I told her that I would bring her to dinner and then she was on board."

"That's good. At least she'll be taken care of." he said quietly, but Tsunade still heard. She chose to dismiss it though, so that he wouldn't get mad at her. She decided to change the subject.

"Oi. Isn't it about time that you guys get going? They're going to be pretty mad if you keep them waiting again."

Sasuke looked at her and sighed. "Yea, I know, but these girls take forever! I'm really not in the mood to hear their mouths asking about why I changed the time a lot or why we were late." he then placed a hand on his forehead. "Go check on the girls and see if they are ready yet, please?"

"Alright. Be right back." Tsunade replied, and with that, she was off to the changing room once more.

**…**

Tsunade walked into the girls room to find half naked girls taking their sweet time getting dressed. She sighed before face palming.

_'These girls aren't even close to ready! They need to hurry up or else I'm never going to hear the end of this when I go back out there!'_ she thought. That was when she knew that they needed some encouragement.

"Ladies! Sasuke said that you need to hurry the hell up otherwise your going to starve tonight!" but instead of the girls rushing to get dressed, they wined.

"Aw man! Come on! This dress is going to take forever to get on in just a couple of seconds!"

"How am does he expect me to look my best if he rushes me like this?!"

"Damn it! Does he even know how much time it takes to do hair as long as mine?!"

"I can not do my makeup in such a short amount of time! I think he wants us to look trashy!"

And so on and so forth. At this point, Tsunade wanted to rip her hair out, but then she thought of a plan. She looked around and then she saw Hinata sitting on the bench they were sitting on earlier. Tsunade proceeded to make her way over to the girl and the drape her arm of the girl's shoulders.

"If it means that much to you, me and Hinata will help you girls get ready. But in the mean time, you girls need to help yourselves because Sasuke id getting irritated... and fast." and as those words left her mouth, the girls began to quickly get ready with the aid of Hinata and Tsunade. Hinata was helping out her friends, while Tsunade helped out Karin and Sakura. Within a few mere minutes, the girls looked as if it had taken them hours to look as good as they do now.

Ino was wearing a knee length baby blue slim dress with one strap. She had a thick purple belt clasped around her waist with purple heels that had blue flowers in the middle. Her jewelry consisted of one blue flower earring in her left ear and a purple flower earring in her right ear, a blue beaded necklace with a small purple flower at the end, and a silver ring on her right pinky. Her hair was put into a tight bun at the top of her head a blue and purple flower sticking out the side of it. Ino still had her signature bang, although some of it was clipped to the side. Her makeup was just light purple eyeshadow and pink lip gloss.

Tenten was wearing a white sleeveless sparkly dress shirt with a thigh length red skirt that had openings at the sides of her legs. She was wearing white flats that had a tiny clip that appeared to be a kunai on them. Her jewelry were kunai shaped earrings with a kunai necklace. She also had silver bangles on both wrist. Tenten's hair was still in her signature twin buns, but she had those Chinese hair sticks in them with miniature shuriken hanging by a string from them. Her makeup was light with beige eyeshadow and light red lip gloss.

Temari wore a black tube dress that reached down to her feet. She had on a thin lavender belt draped over her waist. Her shoes were light lavender heals that had many straps. For her jewelry, she only had on a black choker with a lavender 'o' in the middle of it. Her hair was taken out of its usual four ponytails and was instead left down, with only a black headband hold stray hairs in place. Her makeup consisted of lavender eyeshadow and red lipstick.

For some reason, Karin and Sakura's outfits looked exactly alike, except the colors different. They both wore thigh length dresses that showed much cleavage and had see through long sleeves. Karin's dress was magenta and Sakura's was jade. Their shoes were simple heels that were the color of white. Their jewelry were white chokers, pearl earrings, and white bracelets on their left arms. Karin's makeup was jade eyeshadow and pink lip gloss, while Sakura's was magenta eyeshadow and pink lip gloss. Karin's hair was pulled into a neat ponytail, while Sakura's was pulled into a neat bun to the side of her head.

Each girl looked beautiful to say the least. Tsunade was thinking at that moment that she was a miracle worker and she can't wait to see what she could do with Hinata's look.

"Well," Tsunade started. "I think you girls should get going now, before Sasuke kills you."

"Right. Thank you Tsunade. We all look great because of you! And because of Hinata too, he-he. See you later Hinata!" Ino said as she hug both ladies. Tenten and Temari bid their thank you's and see you later's as well as they walked out the locker room door, their bags in hand.

That was when Hinata noticed that Sakura and Karin didn't grab their bags when they walked out of the room. So without thinking, she grabbed both girls' bags, walked out of the changing room, went right over to Sakura and Karin, and held out their bags to them.

"Sa-Sakura, Karin..." they looked at the bluenette with disgust. Hinata cringed, but none the less continued. "You two have se-seemed to have forgotten your bags in the-the locker room, so-so I brought them out fo-for you." Karin and Sakura looked at her and then at their bags and then back at her.

"Did we ask you to bring them out for us, you creep?" Sakura hissed at the girl. Karin then slapped Hinata's hands, making Hinata drop their things on the ground. Sakura then bent forward and grabbed their bags, handed Karin hers, and then were just about to walk away.

"So-so-so-sorry..." Hinata stammered, trying oh so hard not to cry. Tenten immediately ran towards her, trying to calm her down while Ino just started to yell at the two girls, with Temari backing her up.

"What the hell Sakura! Hinata was just being nice, you didn't have to go and be a total bitch to her, you know!" Ino said, placing a hand on her hip while the other was pointing in Hinata and Tenten's direction.

"She didn't have to get your stuff. She could have let you guys leave your things here and never see them again." Temari said with arms crossed under her chest.

"Yea, well no one asked her to touch my stuff in the first place." Sakura yelled back, hands on her waist.

"Now we just might have to burn our things because that freak touched them." Karin added, holding out her duffel bag as if it were some dead rat that she had just picked up.

"Now that's just over exaggerating things guys. You're some real jerks, you know that?" Tenten responded to Karin's comment.

"Only to her we are." Karin replied with a sneer.

"And maybe to you girls too." Sakura added, holding a hand while the other remained on her waist.

"What's going on here? What's with all the animosity?" Tsunade asked walking towards the group.

"I leave for one minute and you ladies are already arguing." Sasuke said while walking towards the group as well with the others behind him. He looked at Hinata and Tenten and saw that Hinata was crying. "Who made Hinata cry again?" he asked looking back at the girls. Temari and Ino pointed their fingers at Sakura and Karin who gave them dirty looks for doing so.

Just as Sasuke was about to scold those two for making her cry, he was tackled by Jiraiya who jumped on him forcing him to fall to the ground with a thud. Jiraiya, not even caring that he made Sasuke fall, ran up to the girls with drool seeping from his mouth, nostrils flaring, and eyes squinting in a perverted manner.

"OH BABY! Jiraiya has hit the mother load! You ladies certainly look divine. Do you mind helping me with my research?" that was when Minato and Naruto both smacked Jiraiya on the back of the head. "Ow! Okay, okay, I'll stop." With that said, Jiraiya walked next to Kakashi, rubbing the back of his now throbbing head.

"That... was really weird..." Temari stated as the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

Sasuke was now getting back to his feet after having been knocked over. He sent a full on death glare Jiraiya's way, making the man shrink behind Kakashi. He then looked at the girls who were waiting for him.

"Now we can finally leave." he said as he fixed himself up.

"Alright!" the girls said happily. Sasuke looked back at Naruto and that was when they made their leave for the exit.

Tenten looked back at the boys walking behind her and noticed something strange. "How come you guys aren't all dressed up like us?" this question made the girls look back and now they were wondering the same thing.

"Because we don't want to dress up. We just want to look casual." Naruto answered with a smirk. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

The girls just 'humphed' and walked on with a scowl on their pretty little faces, earning them snickers and chuckles from the boys. Finally they all made it to the cars. In one car was Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, and Temari. In the other car was Naruto, Tenten, and Karin. Once in the car, the engines were started, and seat belts were buckled, they were off to the "restaurant", teehee!

**…**

"Hinata, I'll go get my advanced med kit and then we can get cracking so that you can go and be with your friends, alright?" Tsunade said as she started walking towards the exit.

"Okay! Thank you!" Hinata shouted back as Tsunade walked out the door.

Hinata felt a hand being placed on her shoulder and she turned to see that it was Minato and Kakashi that were standing next to her. She smiled.

"Your in good hands Hinata." Minato said with a smile of his own.

"Yea. Tsunade is better than any hospital. I would know because she treated me before, he-he." Hinata's smile widened at their encouraging words, but then they all looked towards the door to see Tsunade coming back in the dojo with a huge box that had a red plus sign on it.

"Alright then. Now we can get started." she said as she dropped the box with a big thud.

"I guess that's out cue to leave." Baki said as he smiled at the two women. He then looked at Hinata. "It was very nice to meet you, Hinata. I hope that you feel better." he said while shaking her hand.

"Tha-thank you Baki. It was nice to meet you also." Hinata replied with a smile. Baki walked out the door with a wave of the hand.

"See you later Hinata. Get well." Jiraiya said as he walked by her with a nod of the head. He was out the door in no time.

"Bye-bye." Orochimaru only nodded at her and then left out the door.

"Well I guess we better get going to Minato, otherwise we will be late for our class again." Kakashi said looking at his sensei.

"Your right." he looked at Kakashi then back to Hinata. "It was nice to meet you Hinata, and it was a pleasure to have you as my student. Hopefully we will meet again."

"Same here Hinata. You did very well today. See you soon." Kakashi added. With a hug for each sensei from Hinata, the two were out the door.

"Alrighty then," Tsunade started bringing Hinata out of her slight dazed state. "Lets go to the locker room now so we can get started." with a nod from Hinata, the two headed to the locker room.

**…**

The girls were very confused right now. They were sure that they heard Sasuke say restaurant. So why were they back at the house? When Sasuke and Naruto parked the cars, and everyone got out, Karin bombarded them with questions.

"What the hell are we doing back at the house? I thought you said we were going to be late for our dinner reservations! If we wait here any longer, we're going to be late and miss everything!"

Sasuke put up a hand, silencing the girl. "Two words. We... lied..."

At that moment, the girls looked dumbfounded by what Sasuke had just said. They... lied? How could they lie about that? Those two made them get dressed up for nothing! The girls were pissed. Just as the girls were about to yell at the two boys, a loud CRASH was heard from inside of the mansion. Everyone immediately looked in the direction of the house as they heard a bunch of screaming and shouting coming from the inside.

Sasuke and Naruto both looked at each other with pouting faces and squinting eyes.

"What's going on? What's Itachi doing?" Ino asked slightly shaking from fear that something might be wrong.

"Most likely Itachi is trying to calm down the chefs." Sasuke replied slowly walking up to the house.

"And most likely your friend Kin isn't helping the situation either." Naruto added as he stalked towards the house with the girls following cautiously behind. As soon as they opened the doors to the mansion, they were greeted by a pot flying across the entrance and screaming and cursing.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD IS LATE AGAIN! I CAN'T FUCKING KEEP WAITING LIKE THIS! I HAVE A FUCKING LIFE DAMN IT!" yelled a man's voice.

"SHUT THE HELL UP HIDAN! YOU KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE A LIFE!" yelled another man's voice as another pot came flying by.

"I HAVE A BETTER FUCKING LIFE THAN YOU FUCK FACE!" came the other voice as a vase came flying by this time.

"Guys please calm down! Sasuke should be home any minute now! Please!" came Itachi's voice as Itachi came running by the doorway, but then stopped right in the middle of it. He turned his head slowly to see a vain throbbing on his brother's forehead. Itachi smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sasuke, I-I can explain.." just as Itachi was about to tell him what happened, a frying pan flew right at him and hit him right in the head, making him fall to the ground.

The girls jumped at the sight of Itachi falling as they all screamed "OOOOO!" or "DAMNNNN!". That was enough to push Sasuke over the edge.

Without hesitation for the flying projectiles, Sasuke stepped over his brother and went in the way of the crossfire. As a pot and pan came from both directions, Sasuke grabbed onto them both in midair. Just as soon as he grabbed them, did he throw them back at the people who threw them. The pot and pan hit both boys directly in the face, making them fall to the floor just as Itachi did.

"Come on." was all Sasuke said as everyone followed him to the living room. In the living room were three men and a woman fighting and grappling on the floor, whereas the whole living room was a mess.

"Give me my money you whore!" yelled one man who was trying to grab the money out of the woman's hand, but he had some other man with orange hair yanking at his arm and head.

"No you greedy bastard! You owe me this money!" she shouted back at the man. At the same time she was trying to kick this other guy off of her who had on a orange mask. "Get off of me! He is not getting this money back! It's mine!"

"No! It's mine whore!" said the same man that she was yelling at before.

As they were fighting, Sasuke stomped up to them, bent over, and snatched the money right out of the woman's hand earning a "HEY!" from all four people.

"What?!" Sasuke shouted back, to which they said nothing. "Thought so." then he walked into the kitchen, to which everyone followed him.

In the kitchen were two boys. One with blonde hair and one with red hair. The kitchen seemed to be the only place so far that wasn't destroyed downstairs. The two boys were arguing over whose art is better. That was when Sasuke walked up to them and they yelled to him, "Whose art is better?! Mine or his!"

"You both suck." Sasuke said bluntly, making both boys start crying. "Where's Zetsu and Zatsu?" he suddenly asked, looking around the room. That was when he saw two bodies walking from the dining room.

"Sorry. Zatsu and I were just upstairs putting plants in the halls and all the rooms." said one boy with _very _pale snow white skin.

"Some people need to learn how to clean up their messes before they leave their home. Jeez, there was clothes everywhere!" added the other boy who had the blackest charcoal skin that you have ever seen.

The boy with white skin chuckled at the other boy's comment and then pointed a finger at Sasuke. "Especially your room Sasuke. With all the condo-" the boy was cut short by a smack to the head by the much darker boy. "Ooow! What was that for Zatsu? What did I say?" he whined.

"It was what you almost said that made me smack you, Zetsu." the darker boy, Zatsu, replied looking at the paler boy and then at Sasuke, who had a vein throbbing at the top of his forehead. "If I didn't, then he was."

"I see." responded the paler boy, Zetsu, as he looked at Sasuke as well. "Did you know that there is a girl still in her room asleep upstairs?"

"Yea. That's Kin. She was sent home early."

"I see." Zetsu responded again. Suddenly, a big smile appeared on his face shortly after. "So when did you guys get back? We didn't even have time to clean up the mess those lunatics made."

"It seems to me that you guys weren't even remotely close to cleaning up anything, but were just adding onto the mess. Oh, and we just got back a few minutes ago." Sasuke looked behind him to see the girls and Naruto watching his conversation between him and those two boys while holding onto their stomachs. He then looked back to the two boys.

"I'm guessing you guys didn't cook like you were supposed to? We're really hungry you know."

The two boys shook their heads and put their hands up defensively. "No, no, we did make dinner. It's in the dining room. See." both boys said in unison as they turned towards the dining room. Sasuke, along with the others, walked into the dining room to see an abundance of food displayed upon the table.

Everyone immediately gained smiles and looks of hunger and bliss at the sight of the full buffet. Naruto was especially happy for the food, and his stomach was pleased to show it with a loud grumble.

"YAHOO! When can we dig in?!" the blonde knucklehead exclaimed excitedly.

"Yea!" all of the girls agreed. At that moment, Itachi walked in, hand on his aching head.

"We eat now." Sasuke said, and then he looked at his brother. "Itachi, you, Zetsu, and Zatsu go gather the others. I want you all... TO CLEAN UP MY HOME!"

Itachi, Zatsu, and his brother Zetsu all rushed to get the others and start cleaning as fast as they could. Sasuke could be real scary when he yells. Other than that, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Karin were all in the middle of eating their long awaited dinner. Until they were interrupted by Ino.

"Wait!" everyone looked at her annoyed. "We have to remember to save some for Hinata for when she comes back." everyone nodded. They were about to dig in again, until Sasuke interrupted them this time.

"Wait!"

"WHAT?!" everyone except for Naruto and Ino yelled.

"After dinner..." he looked at Sakura, who smiled and blushed under his gaze. "Sakura."

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" she replied sweetly.

"I want you out of my house in the morning."

"What?!" she screeched while slamming her hands down on the table.

"HA!" was what her reply was, but it wasn't from Sasuke nor Naruto, but instead from Ino, Temari, and Tenten who were all pointing their fingers at her and laughing.

"That's what you get you skank!"

**…**

**That's it. Hope you enjoyed it. If not, oh well. Again, I want to thank that person who legit wrote a full paragraph on the flaws of not only my story but other things about what I'm doing wrong as well. It's honesty like that, is what I'm looking forward to. I'm also taking suggestions.**** Sorry for any mistakes that I may have made.** Anyhow, that's all I have to say.

**Have a good day or good night! /).(\ - peek – a – boo! (\^.^/) BYE-BYE!**


	12. Disaster Dinner! Bye-Bye Sakura!

**Hiya! Just wanted to say thank you to those who reviewed, favored, and followed. I especially thank those who were giving their honest opinions. Anyhow, let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**Previously:**

"_After dinner..." he looked at Sakura, who smiled and blushed under his gaze. "Sakura."_

"_Yes Sasuke-kun?" she replied sweetly._

"_I want you out of my house in the morning."_

"_What?!" she screeched while slamming her hands down on the table. _

"_HA!" was what her reply was, but it wasn't from Sasuke nor Naruto, but instead from Ino, Temari, and Tenten who were all pointing their fingers at her and laughing._

"_That's what you get you skank!"_

**Now:**

"That's what you get you skank!" Ino shouted across the table at the pinkette, who was fuming at the order she has just received.

"Shut the hell up you pig!" she yelled back at Ino, but then turned to both Sasuke and Naruto who were sitting next to one another. "And you!" she screamed , pointing a polished finger at the one she "loves". "What the hell do you mean by, 'I want you out of my house in the morning.'?!"

Sasuke stared blankly at Sakura for what seemed like forever to the girl. Now was not the time for Sasuke to be his normal calm and quiet self now that he was dealing with an enraged and bitchy Sakura. Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't care whether or not Sakura was angry because after looking at her for a few minutes, he simply said...

"Now you all may eat." with that said, everyone, except for Sakura and Karin, started to dig in to their well prepared meal.

But just because Sasuke gave the word to eat, doesn't mean that Sakura wouldn't raise hell.

"NO!" she screeched. "Now you all may NOT eat!" Sakura proceeded to slam her fists on the clothed table, causing the food to slightly rise up in the air forcing it to fall back on the table messily.

"Aw man. But I want to eat now. I'm starving." Naruto wined, getting an agreeing look and nod from all the other girls at the table. Sasuke on the other hand was beyond pissed.

The stoic man now glared deadly daggers at Sakura, but Sakura in turn glared halfhearted daggers right back at him. Ignoring Naruto's complaint about being hungry, Sakura demanded to know the reasoning behind Sasuke's request for her to leave.

"Why in the world are you telling me to leave the house, Sasuke-kun?!" she asked loudly with knitted brows. Sakura then stood up from her seat, fists still rested on the table, and glared at Sasuke.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, this action was considered a threat to Sasuke or at least a challenge, and Sasuke was even more enraged by her. Now he really wanted nothing more other than for her to get the fuck out of his home. Sasuke then mimicked Sakura and stood up from his seat, a deathly aura raising from him.

Feeling this animosity getting higher, the girls started to worry and tried not to go into a panic. Naruto, however, decided to act fast as he quickly got up from his seat an left the room. The girls watched with wide eyes as Naruto just left them their to watch the possible death of a pink haired bitch that most of them did not like.

**-X-**

Naruto ran into the living room from the dining room, hoping to find the person that he was searching for. As he entered to living room, he found the two twin boys that were snow white and charcoal black and a pale blue guy that resembled a shark. The blue guy had an oddly huge red mark on his forehead that had a small beige bandage on it.

All three guys were in the middle of tidying up the living room. Naruto ran in the room and up to one of the green haired twins and grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Zatsu," Naruto started with worry lacing his voice. "Tell me you know where Itachi is."

Sensing the worry, Zatsu tried to think about where Itachi could have gone. "Hm, he was here just a minute ago. Try the kitchen."

"And if he isn't there, you could try upstairs." inquired the pale brother, Zetsu.

"Alright. Thanks guys." Naruto let go of Zatsu and was just about to leave the room until he was halted by someone's voice.

"What do you need Itachi for boy?" asked the shark looking guy with a raised brow.

Naruto turned around and looked at him, a light coat of sweat dripping from his face. "I need him to calm down his brother. Now unless you know where I can find him Kisame, I need to hurry."

Kisame paused, but then called out to Naruto once more, freezing the boy in his tracks again. "He's upstairs. Most likely with Deidara, Konan, and Pein in one of the girls rooms."

"Thanks Kisame." and with that, Naruto turned back around and rushed up the stairs and started to check every room until he found them in Sakura's room. A boy with orange hair was in the middle of holding up a black laced thong with a pair of tweezers that he most likely found on her dresser.

"This girl must be one nasty and kinky person." he said as the see through thong was snatched away from him by a girl with blue hair.

"Give me those! You are such a pervert Pein! You don't just go and pick up a pair of girl's underwear. What is wrong with you?" the girl scolded as she went over to a laundry basket and threw the panties inside.

"I don't consider that thing to be in the underwear section." Pein mumbled under his breath, only to shrink where he stood as the girl seemed to tower over him with a frightening look on her face.

"What was that Pein?" the girl growled at the orange haired boy.

"Nothing Konan! It was nothing at all!" he replied, waving his hands and shaking his head frantically at the terrifying girl.

"Thought so..." was her response as she stomped away from Pein over to Itachi who was sitting upon Sakura's unmade bed. The girl sat next to Itachi, rubbing her head, until she spotted Naruto in the doorway. "Naruto!" she yelled as she ran up to the blonde boy, squeezing him in the process.

Naruto tried to free himself from the bluenette's grasp as he wiggled in her arms. Konan noticed this and her grip on the boy loosened. She then looked up at the boy with a smile.

"It's been so long since I last saw you Naruto! How have you been?" she exclaimed, now letting go of Naruto, but still had her arm draped around his shoulder.

Naruto, in a haste, answered her. "It's good to see you too, Konan. And me, I've been great." Naruto then looked at Itachi and broke free from Konan. "Itachi!" he screamed as he ran over to the said man, grabbing onto his hands.

"You need to come with me now, before your brother murders someone tonight." Itachi looked at Naruto confused by what he just said about his brother.

"What's going on down there, Naruto?" Deidara asked, walking out of the closet with a bunch of dirty slutty clothes in his arms.

"Just come with me Itachi. Now!" Naruto yelled without even answering Deidara. Naruto proceeded to drag Itachi off of the bed and down the hall.

Konan, Pein, and Deidara walked to the doorway to watch Naruto and Itachi disappear down the corridor and around a corner.

"Well that was weird." Pein stated as he looked back at the two other confused people.

"Yea it was." Konan agreed. "I wonder what happened down there."

"What ever is going on, I want to see it. Hmm." Deidara said as he dropped the clothes in his hands and rushed down the hall after Naruto and Itachi.

"He is such a moron." Konan mumbled with a shake of her head as she started to walk down the hall as well.

"Indeed." Pein agreed as he walked beside her.

**-X-**

When Naruto and Itachi arrived downstairs, they were shocked to see that everyone was in the dining room right now. Well with the exception of Deidara, Pein, and Konan. Suddenly, Naruto was pushed by Deidara running past him and into the dining room with the others. Pein and Konan soon followed after and Naruto gave them a look that screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?".

Anyway, back to what was going on in the dining room. It seemed that Sakura and Sasuke had started a screaming match at one another... more like Sakura was trying to start a screaming match with him. When Naruto and Itachi managed to push through the Akatsuki members, they saw that Sakura was constantly slamming her hands on the table and stomping her feet while trying to demand that she stay or what was the reasoning behind her having to go.

Sasuke, however, was on the verge of ripping Sakura to shreds, but was straining to keep his composure for the girls sake.

"Sasuke..." Itachi and Naruto mumbled, obviously impressed that he could go this far without blowing up on the girl.

"Tell me Sasuke-kun! Tell me why the fuck I have to leave! Tell me now, damn it!" Sakura screeched as she stomped her foot on the ground, making Karin flinch away from the girl.

Sasuke glared at the girl, fist clenching at his side, teeth grinding together, veins throbbing in his head. Finally, after a few seconds of glaring, he took a deep breath and spoke.

"You want to know _why_ I want you to leave?" he seethed.

Sakura rolled her eyes and growled. "Well duh! That is the whole point! Now tell me why!"

Sasuke took yet another deep intake of breath before he answered the girl. "The reason that I want you to leave is because..." Sasuke was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and the booming voice of the busty woman that he and Naruto know too well.

"Sasuke! I brought Hinata back! And she's all better now!" Tsunade shouted as the sound of the front door shutting could be heard from the dining room. "Hopefully you guys didn't pig out already and saved some food for Hinata!"

Everyone in the dining room turned in the direction of the entrance to the dining room and watched as Tsunade and Hinata came waltzing in. Tsunade was bearing a huge grin on her face while her arm was draped around Hinata who had changed into a simple orange gown. Even though the dress was beautiful, Hinata's face bore many bandages and such to help heal her wounded face.

When Tsunade finally looked around the dining room and managed to get a good look at her surroundings, she pulled Hinata behind her immediately and stared hard at everyone.

"What's going on here? What happened?" she asked sternly, but her question was avoided as Sasuke finally finished his sentence.

"Because you nearly killed Hinata tonight." he stated bluntly, pointing a finger at Hinata, who in turn gave a shock and confused look at the audience before her.

"Wha-what?" Hinata stammered, holding a balled hand to her mouth.

Sakura, on the other hand, looked back at Hinata and then back at Sasuke with hate filled eyes.

"Are you serious?!" she yelled almost at the top of her lungs, whilst throwing her hands in the air. "_She _is the reason that your sending me home?! You have got to be kidding me!"

Just then, almost everyone thought that Sakura was going to go on a rampage and start to smash things or even try to beat the crap out of Hinata again. Thankfully there expectations were wrong. Instead of throwing an even greater tantrum, Sakura took a deep breath in and out. This act continued for a few seconds longer before she looked up at Sasuke with hard eyes.

"Fine." she stated, which made the crowed gasp in shock. "I'll go home. Matter of fact, I'll go home right now."

The group of people surrounding the two were in complete and utter awe. How is it that a girl that literally threw probably one of the worst fits known to them just a minute ago about leaving the house, say that she was going to be leaving now and seem so calm about it? They had no idea how that could happen. They just could fathom the idea right now in their heads.

Just then, Sakura started to walk away from the table, and past Hinata and Tsunade, and out of the dining room when she suddenly stopped. She turned back around to face Sasuke, who looked at her with a blank stare.

"Just so you know... this won't be the last time you see me. You can count on that, Sasuke-kun... Hinata." she said as she glared at the two that she called out to. She then looked at everyone in the crowed, even though many of them didn't know who she was.

"Me and Tayuya will come back here someday, just to check up on you pathetic bitches. Maybe even come back to pick up Karin and Kin, if you two don't become traitors and start to hang out with that pig and her squad of losers. This is just a fair warning for you. I just wanted to let you know that you have made a big mistake by kicking me out of here over something as stupid as _her_." Sakura glared deeply into the audience, her words laced with hate and bitterness. She then took in another deep breath and then smiled.

"Now, I will go and pack my bags and then I will be out the front door. Make sure you have my driver ready for me, Sasuke-kun. And don't forget what I said. Toodles." Sakura turned around and waved her fingers over her shoulders as she walked out of the line of sight of the people in the dinning room.

Once she was gone, the room still remained silent, until one of the Akatsuki members spoke up.

"If she says that it's a fucking mistake to get rid of her... I disagree. The bitch is crazy as fuck!" the foul mouthed member, Hidan, said with a smirk, earning him chuckles and agreeing sounds from the other people in the dining room.

Soon after, everyone fell silent again. Minutes went by, but no one dared to move. Naruto didn't even dare to eat despite his claim to have been starving. I guess the whole event just moments ago was just to traumatizing.

Finally, Sasuke made an attempt to move to the phone attached on the wall when he heard Sakura's voice calling down to him.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Did you call for my chauffeur yet?! Please do!" she yelled from upstairs. Not long after, she was back to gathering her things since no one heard her speak again.

That was when Sasuke grabbed the phone and called for a limo driver to bring Sakura home.

"But sir, isn't the elimination tomorrow? Why so early?" asked the driver. Today was supposed to be his day off apparently.

"Matters occurred where now she has to leave early. don't worry. There wont be an elimination for the next two day then. Just please bring her home." Sasuke replied, gripping the phone tighter. He really didn't want to have to explain himself right now. He was far to angry for explanations.

"... Alright sir. I shall be there soon. It is the one with the pink limousine, correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Good-bye sir." Sasuke hung up without saying good-bye, as he turned to the crowd.

The room was silent once more until a grumbling sound was heard. This time, the sound wasn't coming from just Naruto, but from all of the girls as well.

"Sorry." Sasuke said, going back to his seat. "I guess we can eat now." he looked at Hinata. "Take a seat and eat."

Hinata looked back at him and say the rage in his eyes, so not wanting to anger him, she quietly thanked Tsunade for all of her help and walked to the table and sat at the empty seat. Tsunade quickly left after, not wanting to get caught behind a limo on her way out.

Itachi and his friends, seeing as nothing else was going to happen, decided to get acquainted with the girls later and left the house as well. They went over to Itachi's parent's house were him and his group would stay the night.

**-X-**

Ten to about fifteen minutes went by and all of the girls were done eating. Sasuke told them to leave their plates on the table because he would tend to them later. Not long after did they hear the sound of a beeping car horn, signaling that it was time for Sakura to go.

Sakura came down the stairs with many bags in her hands and she was wearing a pink and red sweatsuit. What she saw at the bottom of the stairs was all of the girls, including Naruto and Sasuke, lined up next to the stairs to bid their farewells to the pinkette.

Ino, Tenten, and Temari just waved their hands at her, no smiles on their faces. Naruto gave her a handshake and said good-bye. Karin and Sakura hugged and kissed each others cheeks good-bye. Sakura ended up kissing Sasuke on his cheek to which he immediately wiped his cheek with his hand. When Sakura was pacing by Hinata, she glared deadly daggers at her, making Hinata look down and blush out of embarrassment.

"I... I... I'm sorry." Hinata mumbled, finally meeting Sakura's gaze only to regret it when she saw the scowl plastered on Sakura's face.

"It's a little to late for sorry's. Mark my words, Hyuga. You will pay someday. You will pay." Sakura hissed under her breath so that only Hinata could hear her. And then she was gone and out the door.

Hinata could only stare at the door for the words that she had just received both shocked and scared her at the same time. Suddenly she was cut out of her dazed state by the sound of the two boys voices.

"Ladies. Before you leave we have to tell you something important." Naruto said.

"It has something to do with tomorrow's activity. Yes we will still be doing this challenge, only this time, I'm just making it something fun for us to do." Sasuke inquired.

When Hinata turned to look at the boys, she noticed that the girls were already starting to head up the stairs to go and change into their pj's and head to sleep.

"What is it guys? I'm really tired." Tenten wined as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Yea, you better make this quick." Temari added, placing a hand on the stair railing.

"Come on. It's already like one in the morning probably." Ino complained, placing a hand on her hip.

"You know what Sasuke. You tell them. I have to drive home. See ya later bro." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke and then turning to the girls. "Bye ladies. You all did great today."

"Thanks, Naruto." the girls replied in unison.

Naruto then turned towards the door, only to find Hinata standing there with a blush tinting her cheeks. Naruto smiled and walked over to her. He embraced the small girl into a friendly hug and then placed a kiss upon her bandaged cheek, making her blush more and her friends saw "aw~!".

"Bye Hinata-chan. You did wonderful." he whispered into her ear as he let her go.

Hinata muttered a small thank you as she watched Naruto leave. She then turned back to Sasuke, who was, for a reason unbeknownst to her, glaring at her.

"Now all I want to say is that for tomorrow's activity, you all have to pick your own individual song to sing for me and Naruto. This is to help Naruto to decide who he wants to sing with him for his new song." he looked to Karin who blushed. "You can tell Kin this when you see her in the morning, okay."

"Alright. Now it is time to go to bed. Night." and with that said, all the girls who were on the stairs started to walk off up to their rooms.

Just as Hinata was about to head up the stairs as well, she was pulled back by Sasuke. She knew that this wasn't going to end well.

Sasuke held onto her arm and looked down at her as she looked up at him.

"Do you like him?" he asked suddenly.

Hinata arched a brow at the question. "Li-like who?"

"You know who. The Dobe." he replied with a roll of his eyes.

She blinked her tired eyes. _What would cause him to ask such a question?_... she wondered as she broke free from his hold.

"I... I honestly do-don't know. Why do-do you ask, Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke then pulled her face closer to his and rubbed their noses together, just like her did the night Tayuya was eliminated. Hinata blushed furiously and waited for the part where he nibbles her nose. She closed her eyes in anticipation, but what was strange was that he didn't bite her nose. Instead, he kissed her closed eyes, that bore no makeup whatsoever. When he pulled away, Hinata opened her eyes and blinked them. She then watched as Sasuke moved his head at an angle so that he could whisper into her ear.

"No reason. None at all... princess." he answered.

With that said, just like the night Tayuya left, Sasuke walked away from her, leaving her to stand at the bottom of the steps confused. Once she came back to reality from her dazed state, she made her way up the empty stairs, and down the empty corridor until she reached her clean room.

Hinata looked back at Sasuke's bedroom door and shook her head before shutting her door. When she entered her room, she froze where she stood amazed at what she saw on her nightstand. In a purple glass vase were a bouquet of lilies, lilacs, and small sunflowers. She sat on her bed and admired the beauties.

Hinata wondered how the person that left these in her room knew that lilies and lilacs were her two most favorite flowers and that sunflowers were what her name meant. All she could do was wonder. And soon, after getting in her pj's and washing up, Hinata fell asleep in a happy state, all because of the flowers she had received.

**-X-**

**I'll be honest. This isn't one of my favorite chapters. I just felt like I had to get it out there. I do kind of like the ending though. Oh and about the song thingy that the girls have to do, I seriously don't know what songs to chose for the girls to sing so I would like your help on deciding. You can just either leave a review telling me what song you thing they should sing, or you can just pm me or whatever.**

**Anyhow, that's all I really needed to say so bye! Have a nice day or night!**

**/).(\ - (\^.^/) - peek – a – boo!**


	13. Filler: Akatsuki

**Hello readers. How are you today? Since I'm kind of in the middle of working on something right now and I want to give you a new chapter already, I've decided to put in a filler before the next chapter comes out. This filler is all about the Akatsuki and what they are doing after they left the mansion.**

**Xxx Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, but instead to Masashi Kishimoto. If it did belong to me however, there would have never been a Naruto in the first place cause I'm not smart enough to come up with Naruto myself, he-he. xxX**

**Enjoy!**

**-X-**

After they left the mansion, the Akatsuki gang made their way over to Itachi's parents house. On their way to the smaller traditional neighboring house, the group was chatting about the whole traumatizing event.

"That was really stupid. That girl was really stupid." said Kisame, who was scratching the back of his neck.

"I agree." said a redhead, Sasori. "She could have just went on peacefully. She did have the chance to stay one more night before she had to leave."

"She could have spent that time with her friends." added Konan, who shook her head in shame.

"Yo, Itachi. I'm surprised that your brother made it that far without killing the girl, hmm!" Deidara exclaimed, raising his arms up in a strangling manner.

Kisame laughed at the remark made by Deidara wholeheartedly while holding onto his stomach. "Damn right! I bet if it was any of us, we would have been in a hospital right now! That girl is lucky!"

Itachi patted the air and smiled sheepishly at the statements made about his little brother keeping his cool. "Please keep it down. We don't want Sasuke to hear us talking about it, otherwise we'd be in the hospital for sure." at this, the whole gang laughed because they knew what Itachi said was true.

You see, Sasuke was known for his dashing and disarming appearance, his mysterious and cold attitude, and of course his expertise in the sexual arts. But these qualities were only known by the outside world and by people who don't even know him nor have ever seen or met him in their lives. As for the people who have come to know Sasuke as a person and see who he really is, not only was he known for all the other qualities that other people see him for, but he is especially known for his short temper.

Growing up, Sasuke was such a nice and sweet boy, but all that changed when he met the shy and fragile little Hyuga we all know and love (hopefully). After his encounter with her, Sasuke began to act differently from the sweet boy he was before. He started to disrespect women by looking up their skirts or even going so far as to grope their butts. He would start to distance himself from his family when at home, not to mention he would constantly tease, harass, and defile Hinata every chance he got whenever he was alone with her. This all happened when Sasuke was around the ages of five and thirteen.

When he and his family didn't have meetings with Hinata's family anymore, and there was no reason to be around her anymore, that was when Sasuke truly changed his mood. If his parents told him to do something he didn't want to do, he would throw a tantrum and get punished which only made him throw an even greater tantrum. Sometimes during his punishments that would last a week, he would go on a rampage throughout the entire punishment. Things progressed even worse when if someone even looked at Sasuke in a challenging demeanor, he would abruptly run up to the person and punch them in the face and then continue to pummel that person until someone was brave enough or strong enough to stop the fight. Most of the time it was either Itachi or his father that would come to break up the fight. These things started to happen when Sasuke turned fourteen and continued on to when he turned sixteen.

When Sasuke turned seventeen, he started to mellow down, but he didn't return to the old happy sweet Sasuke he was before. No, he still had that cold, hard attitude, still harassed women, but now they seem to like it because he was older and much more handsome, and he still had that bad temper, although he did learn to control it. He could only contain his pent up anger for someone for so long before he just lashes out on that person and then their done for. That's just the type of person that Sasuke is and apparently girls are drawn to that type of man.

**-X-**

Finally, the Akatsuki members made it to Itachi's parents house. Once inside, they immediately headed straight for the basement. The basement of the house was extremely huge and the reason for that was because if Itachi's friends.

Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara sat on one of the many couches in the highly decorated and furnished basement while Pein, Tobi, Hidan, and Kakuzu sat on another couch while Konan sat on a chair close to the two couches.

The group continuously talked about the girls, the challenge that the girls just went through, and the girls again.

"Enough about that stupid challenge thing, I want to go back to talking about those fucking girls!" Hidan exclaimed while grinning widely.

"What do you expect to hear about them you loudmouthed son of a bitch?" growled Hidan's close friend, Kakuzu.

Hidan whipped his head in the direction of his friend, who sat next to him on the couch, and glared at the masked man while pointing a polished finger at himself. "First of all! I ain't no son of a bitch, fucker! I am the son of Jashin-sama! Second of all! I want to hear about what Itachi boy thinks of them."

Everyone then took their focus off of the silver haired loudmouth, and put it onto the quiet Uchiha.

"Why do you want to hear what I think of them?" Itachi asked.

"Because I want to know ahead of time what those girls are like. I mean, we are meeting them officially tomorrow and I don't want to end up having a conversation with a crazy bitch like that pink haired bitch." Hidan answered while sticking his pinky in his ear, twisting it about. Shortly after he took his finger out of his ear and flicked whatever contents that were on his finger in Konan's direction.

The blue haired woman flinched away from whatever was coming her way and glared daggers at the "son of Jashin". "If anything from your disgusting pea brain head is on me, I am going to kill you."

Hidan only patted the air and closed his eyes while letting out a sigh, seeming not to care that Konan wanted to hurt him. "Yea, yea. Calm your big tits woman. I want to hear about the girls, not about you."

Konan growled at the Jashin worshiper, but calmed down a bit because she wanted to hear about the girls as well. Itachi looked to see if he was allowed to speak now that their little argument was over.

"Well what do you want to know, Hidan?" Itachi asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hidan opened his eyes and looked at Itachi with a smirk. "Well you already told us what the girls' names are, but I don't wanna know just their names. Like I said before, I want to know what those girls are like." Hidan crossed his right leg over his left as he slouched back on the couch, eyes still focused on Itachi. He then placed his left hand atop his right leg while his other hand rested on the top of the couch.

"I want you to describe them to me. Tell me what they like to do, how they act, what pisses them off. You know, shit like that."

Itachi sat for a moment in silence, thinking of how to answer his foul mouthed friend. Finally he spoke. "Who do you guys want to hear about first." Itachi then got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to the other side of the basement room where many types of shelves and desks reside. He walked in front of one of the many desk and opened a drawer. He rummaged throw the desk until he found what he was looking for. After he pulled out a journal booklet, he shut the desk drawer and walked back over to his spot on the couch. He opened up the journal a couple pages in until he found the page he was searching for.

"What's that Itachi?" Kisame, who was sitting right next to Itachi, asked while pointing at the journal in Itachi's grasp.

Itachi looked at the pale blue man next to him. "It's a journal that holds the records of the girls entry forms. It has their entry pictures and all the information that they were required to give to the questions that were asked of them. So tell me, who do you guys want to hear about first?"

"Well, I would like to hear about-" Deidara started, but was interrupted by Sasori.

"Wait a moment." he said.

"What is it, Sasori?" Pein asked, looking at the redhead.

"Do you still have the records of the previous girls that have left the house?" Sasori asked calmly with a blank expression gracing his features.

"Well, so far, only two girls have left the house and one of those girls just happened to have left tonight. So yes, I do still have their entries in here." Itachi replied. "Do you want to hear about those two first or would you guys rather hear about them later?" he asked, flipping through the pages until he landed on Tayuya's page.

"Sure. Why not." Konan answered for the group. They all listened carefully to what Itachi was about to say.

Suddenly, the sound of Itachi's mother's voice sounded from the top of the stairs.

"Itachi! Your friend is here to see you!" she shouted.

Itachi and the rest of the gang looked perplexed at one another and then began counting all the members that were in the basement. Itachi then called back up to his mother.

"What friend would that be mother?! Everyone is here already!"

"It's Naruto! He says that he needed a place to stay tonight! Something about family matters!" she shouted, sounding confused by the excuse the blonde had given her. "I'm sending him down now!" And with that, the sound of the basement door shutting could be heard along with footsteps coming down the steps.

After a few seconds, Naruto finally presents himself to the group while sporting a sheepish grin and scratching the back of his neck. He was wearing an orange wife beater with baggy dark gray sweatpants and black sandals. Atop his head, he sported a walrus looking nightcap.

"He-he... Sorry Itachi, but do you mind if I crash here with you and your buddies tonight?" the blonde asked shyly.

"What exactly do you mean by... 'family matters', Naruto?" Itachi asked, ignoring Naruto's question completely.

Naruto only seemed to get more embarrassed by the question as his whiskered cheeks gained a reddish hue. He chuckled nervously as he looked away from the group, to ashamed to answer Itachi's question.

The room was silent as the Akatsuki members stared at Naruto, who just stood on the steps of the basement, growing redder and redder by the second. Naruto was getting very uncomfortable with the Akatsuki staring at him expectantly.

_I __**really **__don't want to answer that. _He thought._ It's so embarrassing that my parents are-_

Naruto's thoughts were cut short by the booming sound of both Hidan and Deidara's voice.

"Wait a second!" the two men nearly shouted as they looked at each other, nearly falling out of their seats.

"By 'family matters'..." Deidara said, starting to slowly lift himself up off the couch.

"Did you mean that they were..." Hidan continued, slowly getting out of his seat as well.

Suddenly, both men jumped up off of the couches, facing each other, and started pelvic thrusting seductively while smirking, laughing, and shouting. "GETTIN' BUSY!"

Everyone in the room either just stared at the two in bewilderment or either laughed at their idiotic yet hilarious actions. Naruto, on the other hand, blushed even more if possible and looked at if he were going to be sick or start to cry at any given moment.

When the laughter seemed as if it wouldn't come to an end, Naruto decided to answer the two morons question. "...Yes." he nearly whispered, but despite all of the noise, everyone heard him perfectly.

The room instantly fell silent and both Hidan and Deidara stopped mid thrust and they all stared at Naruto.

"Really?" Kakuzu asked, his eyes slightly widened.

"They really are..." Tobi added, leaning towards Naruto with a confused yet excited look plastered on his face, yet no one could tell because of the orange mask he wore.

Deidara finished Tobi's sentence by moving his pelvis forward and back two more times while saying, "...Getting busy, hmm?"

Naruto avoided the stares coming from the group as he looked at his feet, ashamed.

"Yes." he repeated. The group fell silent once more.

**-X-**

Naruto was sitting in a chair opposite to the chair that Konan sat in. he was pouting with his arms crossed and red tinting his cheeks in utter humiliation. After he repeated yes to the group, they all fell silent and then they all suddenly burst into a laughing fit!

Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori were all sprawled out on the couch laughing loudly. Itachi was holding his head with one hand while he held his stomach and the journal with the other. Kisame had his head resting atop Itachi's lap while his hands were smacking the back of the couch continuously. Kisame's laughs were kind of muffled however, thanks to the fact that Sasori had his foot in the shark-y man's face. Sasori had his head halfway off of the couch while his hands were gripping the sides of the couch to make sure that he didn't fall off of it. His foot was countlessly kicking at Kisame's face, but Kisame didn't seem to notice or barely even mind because he was laughing so much.

Pein, Kakuzu, and Tobi were almost the same way, except Pein had actually fallen halfway off of the couch so that only his legs sat on the couch. Pein was holding onto his stomach and mouth, trying to calm down his laughing. This was not how the leader of the Akatsuki was supposed to act, apparently. Kakuzu had fallen off of the couch as well, but instead of falling from the front, he fell behind the couch... like an idiot. Only his feet could be seen now, but his booming laughter could still be heard. Tobi, however, instead of falling off of the couch like the others, he was acting... well, how do I put this... like a... monkey. Yes, Tobi was acting like a monkey, jumping up and down on the couch, pounding away at the top of the sofa while laughing a child's laugh.

Hidan and Deidara had actually fallen on their butts after the confirmation from Naruto that his parents were having sex. They were holding onto their stomachs while rocking back and forth, laughing hysterically. Konan seemed to have fallen out of her seat to join them in their merry laughter. She was on her belly, kicking at the floor and slamming her fists on the ground as well. She truly did look like a child throwing a fit over something so little. Matter of fact, they all appeared like mere children!

_Why is it always me... _Naruto thought, while letting out a loud sigh of frustration.

**-X-**

After thirty minutes of chuckling and laughing, the Akatsuki members finally calmed down and were getting back to their spots on the couch. They all sat quietly and were sitting like they were just moments before Naruto came, as if nothing had happened at all. Naruto just simply looked at them as if they were a bunch of lunatics... which they were.

_How do they do that?!_ Naruto thought. _They're just sitting there... as if they didn't just make fun of me for half an hour! How can they look so serious?!_

Suddenly, Itachi spoke, breaking Naruto from his train of thought. "You may stay Naruto. I know how it feels to have to listen to the sounds of sex... only it's not my parents that I would have to hear at night..." Itachi grimaced at the thought of having to listen to his brother and countless women at night.

"You know Itachi," Sasori started, smirking devilishly at the Uchiha. Itachi glared, already anticipating what the red head was about to say. "Your brother gets more ass than you do. How is that so?"

This comment gained Sasori snickers from both Naruto and Deidara. Itachi only glared at the three annoyances and completely ignored the question.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but can we please get back to the girls?" Itachi asked while holding up an open journal that was opened to Tayuya's page.

"Hell yea!" Hidan exclaimed while raising a fist in the air. "There have been to many damn interruptions! I want to hear about the girls now!"

"Fine, fine." Kakuzu said. "Anything that with shut you up. Get on with it Itachi." Itachi nodded his head and looked down at the journal. He began to read.

**-X-**

It was around 3:48 am when Itachi and the gang were about ready to head to bed. Itachi read to his friends everything about each girl, much to their satisfaction. However, once Itachi was done reading, everyone was really tired.

"We should get some sleep now." Pein stated, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Yea," Konan agreed, yawning into her palm. "We have a lot to do tomorrow anyway."

With that said, everyone started to stand up, stretch, yawn, and do whatever it is that tired people usually do before going to sleep. Suddenly, all of them were on high alert as they heard the door to basement open, slowly. Everyone knew that it wasn't Itachi's parents because by this time, both were soundly asleep in bed.

The door to the basement shut slowly and it creaked a bit because of the slow shutting. Next, the gang heard two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs. They were on even higher alert now as they got into their fighting stances, ready to jump any intruder. Finally, the people showed themselves, only they looked at the group with shock and fake worry. The group relaxed when they saw that it was only Zatsu and Zetsu.

Konan sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Geez, you two. Where the heck have you been?! We could have killed you, you know."

"Exactly. _Could have_, but you didn't, so it's alright!" Zetsu said in a teasing manner. A vein throbbed in Konan's forehead and her brow twitched.

"You little pasty bastard! Why I ought to..." Konan trailed off as she took in a deep breath and exhaled soothingly. "Hn. Whatever..."

"Why don't you answer her question, Zatsu. Where have you two been this whole time?" Pein said this time. It was more like an order rather than a request.

"We've been upstairs this whole time." Zatsu replied in his usual monotonous tone.

"What? Why?" Tobi asked, scratching the part of his orange mask where his cheek should be.

"We were busy making your home look much nicer and prettier." Zetsu responded with a smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Itachi asked irritably.

"We did the same thing that we did to Sasuke-kun's house." Zetsu replied, still smiling, but in a more teasing way.

"They're doing this on purpose." Kakuzu whispered to Hidan.

"Hell yeah they are! Dumb fuckers..." Hidan seethed.

"What did you do at Teme's house?" Naruto asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"We placed flowers all around the house you moron." Zatsu answered.

"Remember we told you that before. Weren't you listening when we told Sasuke-kun this?" Zetsu asked, raising a green brow.

Naruto scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Um... well... you see..."

Zetsu and Zatsu sighed at the boy. "Baka." Zatsu mumbled.

"Mhmm." Zetsu agreed while nodding his head.

"So you just placed a whole bunch of plants in my home for about two hours?" Itachi asked, breaking the lame conversation between the three.

The twin boys nodded.

"How in the world does it take that long?!" Tobi yelled, only to have his mouth covered by Deidara, who jumped next to him and placed the mask wearing boy in a choke hold.

"Shut the hell up you idiot! Do you want to wake up his parents?" the blonde seethed. Tobi only gave muffled choke noises as he tried to break free from the murderous blonde's grasp.

The attention now went back to Zatsu and Zetsu. "Let's just say that your house may be small, but your backyard is enormous." Zetsu replied, smiling teasingly once more.

"Now I believe it is time that we get some rest." Zatsu said. "We have a lot to do tomorrow. Don't we?"

Kisame, Pein, and Itachi all nodded their heads slowly. Everyone immediately started to tiredly walk to their respected single beds that were in the basement as well. Each bed had a certain style to it so that each member knew which bed belonged to them. Once everyone was under the covers of their blankets, Kisame looked at Naruto and then to Itachi.

"Hey, Itachi."

"Hm?" Kisame pointed at Naruto who was just standing by the couch.

"Where is this brat going to sleep? Do you have an extra bed or something?" Itachi looked up to see Naruto look really angry as he started to stop his feet repeatedly while raising his fist.

"Who do you think your calling a brat, shark bait?!" Naruto half yelled, but then calmed down immediately after as he started to yawn.

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes and turned away from the blonde. "He can sleep on the couch. It's comfortable enough, I'm sure."

"What about a blanket?" Naruto asked.

"There should be one in the dresser near the window. Good night Naruto. Everyone."

"Good night Itachi." everyone said, and soon, everyone was asleep, except for Naruto.

Naruto silently made his way to the dresser Itachi said the blanket would be in, and sure enough, there was indeed a blanket. A good blanket at that. Naruto then made his way over to one of the sofas, took a couple of the couch pillows, placed them at the arm of the sofa, lied down, and went to sleep. But not before mumbling,

"Good night... Hinata-chan..." he was out like a light, just like the others.

**-X-**

Two people were in a dark room, panting heavily and were coated in light sweat. Both bodies were hidden under messed up covers as they wrapped each others arms around the one another.

"My, my Minato. That was great! Where did you get all of that energy from?" asked a redheaded woman with gray eyes in between intakes of breath.

Minato continued to breathe deeply and slowly. He then turned his head towards his wife. "I don't know, my love." he then kissed her forehead and then with quick movement, he moved from her side to being on top of her once more. "But I'm feeling like going another round."

"Mi-Minato!" the woman gasped as she blushed. She then felt him place his member at her entrance and she gasped. _Seriously... Where did all of this energy come from? We've never made love this much before..._ The woman thought.

"So what do you say, Kushina? Another round?" the blonde man asked, kissing her forehead once more.

Kushina hesitated for a while. She didn't know how much more she could take. They've been at it since Naruto left the house around 1:36 am. It was now 3:48 am and he still wanted more! _Maybe he will tire himself out after this round... hopefully._

"...Sure." she finally answered. And without hesitation, Minato thrust himself inside of her again causing her to moan loudly.

Minato didn't even bother to start off slow as his thrust became faster and faster each second. He was just so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't even take notice of the screams of pleasure that his wife was making.

_I am not a pervert... I am not a pervert... I am not a pervert... _He kept repeating in his head. Apparently, he was still thinking about those intruding and perverse thoughts that he had about Hinata early that day. _I am not a pervert... I am not a pervert... I am not a pervert... I am not a-_

Suddenly, when Minato looked down at his wife beautiful face, he didn't see her face, but instead he saw none other than... Hinata's. _KYAAAAAAA! No no no no NOOOO! I am not a pervert. I am not a pervert. I AM NOT A PERVERT!_

_**Oh, but you are Minato, otherwise you wouldn't be picturing that beautiful creatures face while making love to your own wife!**_

_No! It's that voice again! Leave me be! I love my wife! I want her, not Hinata!_

**_If you wanted your wife, you wouldn't be lusting for that girl then. You are so complicated Minato. This isn't over yet._**

And with that said, the perverse voice was gone and Minato came inside of Kushina for the third time that night. Minato quickly got off of his wife and laid on his side, not daring to look at her. He pretended to have fallen asleep quickly. He just really wanted these thoughts to be over. He has basically had them all day and it has gotten worse as they day progressed. _I can't even make love to my own wife without seeing her face... I am truly despicable._

__Minato rolled over slightly to see if Kushina had fallen asleep. Much to his relief, she had. That was when Minato fell asleep himself after placing a kiss on her sweaty cheek. "I love you, Kushina." he whispered. He then drifted off into his dreams... of Hinata... and Kushina.

**-X-**

**Well that's it for this chapter. Yes, I may have made the Akatsuki a bit OC, but to me it makes the story all the more fun! Also, how did you like that little steamy scene between Minato and Kushina? Terrible, I know, but poor Minato! He is just so confused.X3 Anyway, if you'd like to give me any suggestions, criticism, or would just like to tell me you like my story, review or pm me! Mostly review though, Anyway, next chapter starts the singing challenge. **

**I guess what's left to say is have a good day or night and please review, follow, or favorite! Bye-bye! /).(\ - (\^.^/) - peek – a – boo! **


End file.
